


Long may the Blacks reign

by nicklaosNour



Series: The rise of house Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, Boys In Love, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Dragons, Elder Wand (Harry Potter), F/M, Family Feels, Family Magic, Family Reunions, Good Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger is a Lestrange, Horcrux Hunting, M/M, Magic and Science, Magical Theory (Harry Potter), Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Mutual Pining, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Protective Harry Potter, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Resurrected Regulus Black, Resurrection Stone, Slow Romance, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Song: La Vie En Rose, The Deathly Hallows, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, bad parent luscious Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 62,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicklaosNour/pseuds/nicklaosNour
Summary: How one incident might change the course of the war, where former enemies turn allies and allies are not always what they seem, how would Harry cope with the revelations and developing feelings for a snarky blond while trying to overthrow a Dark Lord.This is a story about a fiercely protective and perceptive mother, a boy with great ambitions, a family coming together and bonds forming to ward off evil and a blooming love story thrown in the mix.This story begins with the bathroom altercation that Draco had with harry, only with a different outcome.I do not own the characters of Harry potter they are the creation of j.k rowling.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Rabastan Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Regulus Black/Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: The rise of house Black [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922548
Comments: 54
Kudos: 76





	1. Mirror, mirror on the floor

Draco stood there in front of the mirror staring at himself, dazed and wondering how he ended up in this position. If just to remind him of the weight of the task set upon him by a man they so openly welcomed into their home and called a Lord, the mark gave a little twinge that brought him back to reality.

He looked at the mirror taking in his sinking cheeks, his pasty completion and the bags under his eyes, lowering in dismay as he looked down his wrinkled robes that matched the wildness of his hair, he just stood there for a moment taking it in before he gave way to hysterical laughter, the thought of if his father seeing him now and what he would say looping in his mind as he looked into dull empty grey eyes that reminded him so much of his loving mother, the fierce protector he knew her to be during the summer, the one that did everything in her power to ensure he made it out of their own house alive free of the clutches of her husband and his lord, for the Black women never bow down to no man immortal or not.

If it wasn’t for his mother he would have walked out with more than an ugly black blob clashing against his perfect porcelain skin blemished it, burnt into him as if he were nothing more that kettle, no better than the Malfoy steeds they kept in the barn. And to think his own father, his sire is the one who threw him to the wolfs to either sink or swim, the man he grew up idolizing and looking up to thinking that he could do no wrong, the perfect purebolod Lord to the perfect bloodline of an ancient and noble house. Growing up he always thought of him as a god, worshiped where he stood tall and proud regal and dressed in prectene robes of the finest silk, head held high oozing charisma and strength pooling out of him in waves, that man can do no wrong, that man loved his family and put them above anything and everything else respected his wife and doted on her, cherished the son she’d given him as living proof of their love and loyalty to each other, the same man he took his first steps to and forever kept following, the loving father that sat him on his armrest at his study writing letters and reports letting him imitate him on the parchment next to his.

That is not the same man he spend the summer with shoulders hunched, blue eyes darting around warily at shadows half expecting someone to jump out from them and attack, wandering aimlessly in his own ancestral home as if he were a mere guest and not the proud owner of it. For that might not be the case anymore since the dark Lord and his pest invaded their home and imposed their selves in his sanctuary, the place became colder the shadows darker and it held none of it’s usual comfort nor warmth, as the air itself became heavy with a bone chilling sense of dread, high pitch laughter and mad crackling of his aunt, the new appointed Lady of the house as she wreaked havoc and destroyed anything she laid a hand upon. He stood watching his mother sit idly by while her most treasured artifacts and antiques went down in shambles as if the house itself knew and was trying to push the unpleasant beings away and out of their walls. 

But the worst part was seeing his father withering on the ground and moaning as pain tore scream after scream from his throat under the dark Lord’s wand, listening as cheers erupted around them for the justice being served because his father didn’t join the rest of the inner circle at their stay in Azkaban and claimed to be under the imperius curse forced to do HIS bidding and being bested by children in the department of mysteries, but the moment he felt his heart sink is when his father barely rose to his knees only to bend down again still shaking from the effects of the crucio curse stiffening his muscles and kissing the hem of the robes of the resurrected crazed monstrosity that can barely be called a man, offering his own son for his service to make up for the past.

Draco remembered it vividly as the memory came soaring from the darkest corner of his mind where he pushed it to the front of his mind, as he stood frozen on the side lines watching his father’s torture play out and his aunt’s chilling mad laughter rivaling his father’s screams, he was only brought out from that state when hearing his father’s raspy voice clearly stating that he would offer his own son, his only living heir to please his Lord, this along with the sight of his father cowering at the feet of another still gripping desperately at his robes and begging to be redeemed, sniveling like the pathetic weak man he became muted the ripples of the shock leaving white static instead and nothing more for he couldn’t even understand what happened enough to come to grips with reality, for this he missed the fierce fire burning behind his mother’s silvery orbs turning them to hot burning steel as she looked down at her husband and towards her only stunned son only that spark of familiarity gave him a life line to hold on to, a hope that he was not abandoned and enough force to pull up his occlomasy shields as the dark Lord waved him closer and asked him to kneel and be marked as it is his father’s and the head of the house’s wishes.

He could not keep a grimace from showing as he went down on his knees, for he felt those words were aimed like a knife coated in betrayal piercing through his back impaling his heart and leaving it bleeding for those who wished to see. Only later that night in the comfort and safety of his own quarters after raising several protective wards and silencing charms did he allow himself to examine those feelings and to break down, thinking of the events that changed his life forever without his say so and that will haunt his nightmares for years to come, destroying any future he might have had as his own person capable of acting based on his own free will in a world of endless possibilities.

He took off his cuffs and pulled up the sleeve to see why, why he was now considered a dangerous menace looked down upon by most of their society and associated with atrocities he’d rather not touch with a ten foot long pole, but as he looked down on the ugly inky blackness twisting around and glaring at him possessively he remembered his father’s sniffling words and his mother’s diamond cool flat cold stare she directed at his father as he came back from being branded and stood at her side. He knew his father wasn’t going to walk out of this intact or if he would walk out at all for he knew too well what that look would meat, he’d seen it often enough directed by his mother at their enemies as they stood frozen in place as if crossing a basilik. No one who had the misfortune of meeting the infamous Black death glare were left standing at the end of that same year, the same glare he was now giving the snake wrapped around the death skull on his forearm baring its teeth in a silent threat, he felt a sudden sense of unmistakable hot white blinding rage burning and licking at his skin like frosting ice spreading from his core towards his limps, he felt the room crackle with magic as the Black rage took over obliviating any reasonable thought pattern. His pupils dilated into black orbs as the blood lust consumed him awakening for the first time since it laid dormant in his blood, reaching out to find who had wronged a member of the Black family and demand retribution to be paid with their blood, and he felt it singing back gleefully when his mother and aunt responded.

Without thought or even reaching for his wand that laid on the floor rolling away from his feet, the malevolent magic needed no conduit to direct it for it is pure destructive magic twisted in the desire to inflict pain and harm swirling around him in heavy black currents running past his torso and reaching towards his arms, stopping at the ready to be used at his fingertips, he felt and odd pushing sense coming from his forearm trying to keep the magic at bay and control it.

He frowned and looked down to find his body claimed by another magical signature who did not hold Black blood or bound to them, he reeled back when he saw the mark for what it is and roared extending his hands towards the door and blasting it off along with the wards around the room with a flick of his wrist, stepping into a colidor he got a sense of his surroundings and followed the trail that led to the invading magical signatures in is home and found four running up the stairs wands at the ready and pointed them at him as soon as they saw him, he felt more then saw their fear upon finding him in such a state, without an ounce of hesitation he lifted both hands and levitated them to the air and dropped his hands again sending them crashing to the ground hearing that sickening crunch of bones breaking as if he was hearing a brand new satisfying melody being composed, he curved his right hand slightly into a claw and slashed it across them, watching in satisfaction as Black magic sprung forward and tore them apart limp from limp.

He continued his decent to find two more robed figures wands aimed and shootings spells a him already, without batting an eyelash as he smacked them away and advanced on the bulk of a man slightly ahead, reaching out grabbing him by the neck and pushing thick black tar of magic down his throat, watching fascinated as the man screamed until he started convulsing rolling his eyes back in his skull and started smoking from every pore in his body, only then did he drop him after using his body to shield another spell from his partner and grab said partner throwing him down the rest of the stairs, levitating him after he landed in a heap and bending him backwards breaking his spine and watched as he let out a silent scream of agony before breathing his last, he stepped over his body coming to the end of the stairs feeling giddy and unstoppable but not nearly satisfied.

Just as he rounded the corner getting closer to the rest of the magical pulses another witch appeared and ran towards him, skidding to a stop when she was mere inches away, looking both crazed and delightfully overjoyed, he instantly felt her blood sing back to his, promising vengeance and retribution enforced by her thirst for blood and hunger to relish in chaos. She drew closer till they were toe to toe and leaned in until her bosom was pushing against his magic swirls mingling with hers recognizing her and welcoming her presence, she purred and licked a long line across his cheek sending pleasure resonating through his magic for such adoration and faithfulness to one’s own.

But to his and his mother’s utter relief because they were lowly death eaters, not even dignified with a mark the dark Lord found this to be rather amusing and encouraged behavior as ruthless as the Black rage, showing the bodies to the rest of his followers to demonstrate his abilities cementing his place in the ranks and praising him on coming to his family magic so strongly, because of that incident where he proved himself to be a capable wizard, the Dark Lord gifted him his first task already and he was made to understand that it is an honor to be charged with something so big for someone so young. Since returning to Hogwarts was drawing closer the Dark Lord took the mission off from his father’s hands as he is a part of the school board thus had access to Hogwarts and gave it to him instead an actual student to help the death eaters enter Hogwarts and kill the great Albus dumbledore himself. 

His breath caught at the reminder of what he was tasked to do, how can the Dark Lord even think him capable of such a fee, just because the Black family magic dominated the Malfoy one it does not make him a curse shooting happy assassin for hire, what happened was purely accidental responding to his distress as his mother explained to him the how’s and the why’s of her family magic after getting a handle on her own surprise and joy oh him having bent to the Black magic’s will and it deeming him worthy and accepting him, according to her it was like was the equivalent of a solid kick to his father’s ego along with his family jewels both magical and physical.

Having the extra protection needed to not only survive but to also possibly come on top is a big plus in his books but that means nothing while he’s still marked by another and having to answer to a mad man with the delusions of grandeur, if it wasn’t for his mother he would be drowning in misery and self pity, he saw her for the first time as what she truly is a conniving cunning snake in a den of vipers, watching out for the best interests of her fledgling and tearing down anyone who comes their way with ill intentions even if it was the dark Lord himself.

Only that gave him enough strength to pull out from the break of madness and start plotting with her for a way around the task after handing him her family tome for better use and understanding for his new found powers, promising him to get his father taken out of the way for what he did to them both. The thought of his own loving tasteful and refined mother, hell bent on organizing his father’s death broke him a little bit more inside and anchored the reality of how things now are, gone the days where they played happy house and pretended to be the best family, gone the loving child and the devoted house wife of a mother, gone those illusions of a loving supportive father the defender and protector of their small unit.

All it’s left now is the heartache of betrayal and the soul aching pain and heaviness of grief, ahead are darker days to come and he felt lost to where he stood and what where to go from here but one thing he knew for sure he would never ever bow down and mutely follow and grovel to a power hungry narcissist for he is the son of the Blacks, their blood runs in his veins and their magic claimed him as theirs, the most ancient and noble house of Black bows to no man. With that thought firmly in place he lifted his head and looked into the mirror again, the determined set to his jaw and the burning fury shining into his once empty lost eyes gave him the strength he needed to make up his mind. This time he deliberately called upon his magic to the surface just like the book his mother gave him stated and stated his intentions clearly in his mind, pleading it to help him get rid of the abomination hissing and looping around his forearm as if knowing what’s coming and fighting him on it, trying to preserve the bond that was places there by its master.

With a grunted cry his magic came soaring to the surface enveloping him in coats of black dimming the light in the bathroom and electrifying the air around him, all too happy to comply and destroy the intruder’s mark on his body and wipe their stench off of him, setting him free after promising his magic to seek a sweet tasteful revenge to satisfy its need for vengeance. As the pressure in the air grew tiles came off their walls and the doors of the bathroom stools thrown open and closed repeatedly with a bang only to burst apart from their hinges later, the windows shattered and glass shreds swam in the air protectively surrounding his body pointing outwards, with one final look in the mirror, feeling high on the power and the wild look he was met with, he cave a fierce cry as a promise of retribution and anger that broke all the mirrors on that row and yanked his own sleeve up to reveal the offending piece of magic cowering there and focused with all his might to tear it down and ripping it from his own flesh. 

More black magic came out of his core and gathered there digging into flesh identifying the enchantments and working on separating them from him brutally and painfully just how he instructed it, he gave a sharp cry of pain feeling more alive than the past months and fell to his knees savoring the pain and relishing in the pleasure of it and gave in to his magic to both protect his back and set him free.


	2. Paint it black part-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Prov on the bathroom incident and some explanations to what happened and why, where Harry gets scolded and learn some history.

After watching Malfoy bolt out of potions looking like death warmed over spending the class gazing into space and radiating misery, unfocused and eyes vacant like he’s stuck repeating something on a loop, Harry’s suspicions only grew stronger

He was not able to properly focus these past couple of months due to the certainty he has regarding Malfoy and his true allegiance, since his father and the rest of the death eaters escaped from Azkaban with no threts from Malfoy or snide comments, Harry kept waiting for the other shoe to drop and his gut feeling is telling him that Malfoy is smack in the middle of it.

After assessing his mental and physical state it became clear that he is up to something not mentioning the fact that he is associating with death eaters and arranging trips to kurkom alley with them, not only that but he was also asking about a vanishing cabinet from what he understood when he voiced his suspicion to the order of the phoenix at Christmas at the Weasly’s that vanishing cabinets are used to send or receive things, before Bellatrix Lestrange burnt the house down.

Gone the confident and snarky slytherin that lived to make his life and the life of his friends miserable, the tall proud figure that gathered people around him by the grace of his presence and cultured use of his words alone, replaced by a shell of that teenager sunken and haunted at best. He remembered Malfoy’s reaction to the cryptic and vague speech that the headmaster gave in the beginning of the year, remembered looking across the hall to the slytherin table seeking out Malfoy only to find him looking down intensely at his plate avoiding everyone’s eye, pale as a ghost with a sickly sheen of sweat on his face.

From then on he started stalking Malfoy throughout the castle and on the map at night in his dorms to the point where his friends started accusing him of stalking, even Ginny grew tired of his theories and stopped spending time with him suggesting that he goes after his new fixation as her parting words leaving him gaping looking at her while she stomped her way up the stairs angrily. The same can be said about Ron and hormoney, Ron supported him in his suspensions only for the fact that he despised Malfoy and backed him up when Hermione accused him of being paranoid, but as the time went on even Ron started questioning his sanity and motives shortly after he started spending time with lavender, that’s when he just lost him all together and Hermione went into a fit of jealousy so he detached himself from the drama staying on the side lines looking inside all while keeping an eye on Malfoy and his erratic behavior.

After debating for a moment, he cast a states charm on his cauldron and pulled the map to see where Malfoy went running off to like that with a manic gleam in his eyes. Whatever it is it cannot be good, next to him Ron rolled his eyes at his antiques and kept working while Hermione huffed and shacked her head in disappointment, he ignored them and focused on the map following Malfoy to the third floor bathroom where the entrance to the chamber is.

Could whatever the mission given to him has something to do something with the chamber? Did Voldeomort not know that the basilik is dead and that the diary is already destroyed? But one thing he knew for sure that he has to find out what is he up to and catch him in the act if he ever hopes to stop Voldemort from infiltrating the school. Decision made, he lifted his hand in the air and asked if he could be excused and due to slughorn arse kissing nature he was out of the class room under two minutes, the time that took him to pack his books, sling his satchel over his shoulder and leave. 

On the way there he found himself picking speed as anticipation filled him and a sense of danger and thrill overcame his senses, in the opening of the abandoned third year corridor he felt more than heard the backlash of something exploding, vibrating through the walls that stunned him for a moment, what could that be? What is powerful enough to send the walls of the corridor vibrating with echo rattling his core even from this distance, as he grew nearer not even registering when he started to move again the ghost on moaning Mertel floated right through him sobbing and screaming murder putting as much distance as she could between her and her bathroom. That and the sweet feeling of something deadly lurking in the shadows gave him enough clues to get his wand at the ready pull out his cloak from his school bag throwing it on and advancing on feather light footsteps towards to door redyeing to confront whatever or whomever is responsible.

As he pushed into the room the sight that greeted him was one he was not even remotely prepared for, in the middle of the floor crouched Draco Malfoy on his knees, with his platinum blond hair flowing around him like he’s under water, destruction all around him surrounding his form like a barrier between him and the outside world, eyes the color of boiling mercury intensely focused on his forearm as strips of black energy dove and tore flesh from bone fighting another dark entity struggling to keep itself lodged there while Malfoy crackled like mad on a rush of power.

Harry stood frozen, rooted to his spot coming to grips and trying to make heads of tale of what he’s watching, the sight of bone and flesh breaking and knitting back together oozing black substance and pushing it to the air is so gruesome that he had to focus on Malofy’s face instead to keep from losing his lunch.

With a final roar that carved a dent in the floor where he knelt panting, the sound not at all something you would expect coming from Malfoy, the black energy convulsed and pushed to the air pulling along it the dark mark. Harry’s breath hitched as he watched the skull surrounded by a snake slithering out of it’s mouth for the first time in real life apart from tales and newspaper clippings, ha watched captivated as the black energy tore into it with a vengeance tearing it out of the air and banishing into nothingness as it came back to surround the body it came from and repairing the arm that went limp by his side. Once the smooth white unblemished skin healed over, Malfoy stood graceful as ever as if being pulled by invisible strings and looked around making the glass around him swirl in the air and vibrate with repressed energy.

Harry felt the heaviness in the air and the sweetness of the waves of energy reaching out, touching his skin and just like a bloodhound Malfoy’s head snapped to his invisible direction and all the pieces of sharp object surrounding him stopped vibrating and pointed towards him in a silent threat, being compromised and at a loss of what to do harry pulled his invisibility cloak off and revealed himself hoping against hope that Draco would recognize him and see him as non threatening and docile.

Malfoy crocked his head sideways as if studying him and with the flick of a wrist harry got dragged against his will across the floor to come to an abrupt halt in front of Malfoy, raising his eyes and refusing to show weakness emerald green met silvery orbs as every detail of Draco’s face became painfully clear like it was carved out of marble, his high cheek bones his barley visible eyelashes and refined eyebrows arching delicately matching the color of his wild free hair floating like a halo absorbing the light around them , his pointy chin and pouty pink lips stretched in a sadistic smile as he laid eyes on the curse scar on his forehead under the mop of black hair, radiating pleasure that you can almost hear him purring.

The sound was so alluring and the feeling of being so close to him is so intoxicating that he felt like he’s floating, that until Malfoy reached up and touched his forehead with his index finger and Harry felt something inside of him give a mighty pull. With a painful scream accompanied with gleeful laughter Harry felt something rooted deep inside of him start to wither in pain at being forcibly pulled from the depth separating itself from him to the front following the tugging feeling as Malfoy tore the offending piece from him with steely claws until his scar started bleeding blinding his right eye.

After what felt like an eternity of pain black smoke shot out of his forehead and he crumbled to the ground exhausted confused and dazed as he watched the same black energy from before attack the darker shade of black cloud that came out of him and a high pitch chilling scream of agony later the thing disappeared and the black energy slammed back to Malfoy making him collapse where he stood.

Only by the grace of his seeker reflexes was Harry able to act beyond the pain and the feeling of hollowness to catch Malfoy before his head cracked on the stone floor. As he looked down at the blond boy his eyes unfocused and unseeing but his smile was of utter joy and delight as he said “I am free and now so are you” in a singsong voice followed by a weak laugh and promptly passed out his head lolling on Harry’s lap, as if a spell finally broke all the things that were floating around them came crashing down, after the noise and echos around the destroyed bathroom subsided, Harry could distantly hear sounds of arguing and screaming coming out from the outside and spell light rattling the door while Draco’s calm even and deep breaths were the only thing to be heard inside.

Harry checked himself and apart from a heavy headache and scraped knees he could not feel anything wrong, matter of fact it was completely the opposite, he felt lighter than he had in years the feeling of it almost making him dizzy and giddy with relief, but he had to understand what happened here and check if there anything wrong with the sleeping teenager resting on his lap.

Gazing down on him, Malfoy looked almost angelic with his thin silky hair coloring covering half his face and his lashes fluttering minutely, his lips were back to their natural poutiness no sneer or smirk in sight, if he did not know any better he could say that Malfoy is an innocent sleeping beauty waiting to be awoken. While the banging on the door grew louder he sprang into action maneuvered them until he was standing and bending over to pick up Malfoy in his arms, carrying him bridal style and hiding his face in the crook of his neck because he felt strangely protective over him in this vulnerable state and didn’t want anyone to take advantage of the sight.

Just then the door finally gave and flew open to reveal both Snape and Dumbledore standing in the entry way behind them stood McGonagall directing the perfects to move the students out of the way and back to their classes, Snape didn’t lose any second looking around at the utter wreckage that was once called a bathroom or at the crushed sink revealing a deep dark hole leading to the chamber of secrets, he directly pounced on Harry flinging accusations that he was behind this and that he attacked Draco only to stop short when Harry glared at him with all his might clutching Malfoy closer to his body and growling a feral animistic sound of warning, Dumbledore took that moment to calmly directed them to the infirmary wing refraining from placing blame until he heard the whole story.

And that’s how he found himself two beds away from Malfoy chunking a pain relieving potion while the school’s medi-witch worked on the crapes of his knees, once she was done he took a quick shower to get rid of the blood and sweat while she tended to Malfoy casting diagnostic spell after another only to come to the conclusion that he is magically drained along with the physical and emotional exhaustion that he suffered leading the lack of nutrition and substance his body simply crashed, nothing that can’t be fixed with a few potions a good sleep and a big meal after with minimal usage of magic until his reserves regenerated.

Just as he was getting ready to leave the infirmary casting one last glance at the apparent mystery and ever changing riddle of Draco Malfoy, he was stopped by McGonagall asking, or her version of asking at least, him to accompany her to the headmaster’s office to shine light on the event that occurred that evening. As they stood in front of the gargoyle waiting for it to move aside and reveal the stairs, Harry reviewed the facts as he knew them and put them in the right chronological order to recount the story to the best of his ability once done he found himself in front of the headmaster’s office door hearing his grandfatherly voice asking them them to come in, he blinked and put an effort in strengthening his occlomasy shields out of habit noticing how much easier it was, he opened the door and stepped inside to find Dumbledore sitting comfortably in his chair, professor McGonagall walked past him and stood behind the headmaster to his right while professor snape stuck to the shadows to his left, he braced himself and simply stood in the middle of the room waiting to see how is this going to play out.

“Ah, Harry my boy, do grab a seat please. I’m sure we all want to know what transpired this evening” said the headmaster with his usual joyful tone and light twinkling in his eyes, Harry did so keeping Snape in his vision out of the corner of his eye just in case he decided to play any tricks.

“Thank you headmaster, but i am not sure where to begin or if I will sound even remotely believable” he said while looking at all the knickknacks scattered around the desk.

“Well it is a good way to always start at the beginning and work your way from there is what i always say, lemon drops?” offered the headmaster while inclining his head towards the plate.

Harry feeling at ease at the headmaster’s usual quirkiness smiled and took one “Well sir, this might sound a tad disrespectful to your wisdom and a bit paranoid on my part as my friends developed the habit of saying” grumbled harry “But i was certain that there is something wrong with Malfoy from the beginning of the year, he was not acting like his usual self, going off at random intervals of time with no one knowing where to, I found this suspicious and started following him around from a distance hoping to find something of value sir” he said, taking the stern expression and the air of disapproval imitated by his head of house and disdain pouring from the slytherin in the room.

“So you decided to play detective, run around the school stalking another students in hopes of what exactly Mister Potter?” hummed the sourly professor with a blank face and a chilling voice “Using your privileges and your penchant for finding trouble to harass another student is not a tolerable behavior especially when it leads to the hospital wing as i’m sure your head of house will undoubtedly agree”

Harry watched as his transfiguration teacher gave a sharp nod, frowning with a stern set to her lips that promised punishments for breaking the rules, plural, meanwhile the headmaster cracked a kind smile looking over his half moon glasses down at Harry and said “Now, now Severus there is nothing wrong with young curiosity and a healthy sense of adventure, now harry, tell me why did you come to suspect young mister Malfoy of wrong doing to start with?”

And so Harry launched into an explanation that based of his suspicions, starting with the visit to the Weasley wheezes and seeing Malfoy in korkum alley in the company of death eaters entering flourish and blots along with the changes in his behavior and appearance over the months they started school and skittish nature, coming to a head as he bolted out of potions today and him following him down to the third floor.

“Mr Potter, I can confidently say that your train of thought regarding this situation is flawed and toeing the line of immoral. Spying on other students and invading their privacy is not the way to go about doing things, this is a school and you are no Auror. Next time you feel your curiosity overwhelming your common sense, listen to the advice of your peers or notify a professor. As your head of house I will not tolerate such blanted disregard of the rules, did i make myself clear Mister Potter or do I need to be more creative?” admonished Mcgonagall with an edge of steel to her voice at odds with the pleased uptick of a smile from professor Snape.

“Yes professor, i understand and apologize for my actions” he said meekly while lowering his eyes to his hands folded neatly in his lap trying not to fidget with the hem of his shirt or squirm under her steady gaze.

“I’m sure he has learned his lesson Minerva, didn’t you Harry?” asked the headmaster in a kind tone while he nodded as miserably as he could hoping to escape a week’s worth of detention she no doubt has in store for him “What we would like to know Harry, is what happened next, after you found Mr Malfoy, did you confront him?” 

Harry looked up to meet the headmaster’s eyes head on and noticed that they lost their twinkle meaning that he is being serious and his punishment would depend on his answer so he decided to stick to the facts “No sir I did not, this is the part where it gets strange and a bit eerie” he swallowed audibly and rushed to explain step by step what he saw, sensed and felt the moment he entered the bathroom to the moment they were fetched and escorted to the hospital wing.

Throughout his story he kept his eyes fixed on the desk in front of him and when the story came to an end he looked up to see the grave face of the headmaster, the horror filled one of his head of house and disbelieving one of professor snape as he looked from one face to the other trying to comprehend what is happening, Snape barked “Impossible, he is a Malfoy as his father before him and as his grandfather before” with a sweeping gesture and a tone of finality welcoming no further arguments.

This did not deter the headmaster though, as he turned his solemn look to the young professor and said “It is not impossible, his mother is a Black and after Sirius’s death the family magic went to the next male heir of the Blacks and activated due to distress responding to his needs before he was of age” the the headmaster proceeded to raise his hand to cut off the coming argument from the professor only to explain further “The last Black that the family recognized and welcome as it’s own vessel was Orian Black, the father of Sirius and Regulus Black. And since Sirius ran away from home turning his back on them the magic did not deem him worthy, as for Regulus he died shortly before turning eighteen. Leaving no black male to continue the line, of the three Black sisters only two have produced heirs and only Narcissa had a boy” as he turned back around that’s when something clicked for harry and he spoke up.

“But sir, i thought I was the Black heir since Sirius died and named me his successor” he said with a twinge of pain and a twisted sense of shameful guilt, for it was his fault his godfather died if he weren’t as rash and reckless as he was, if he only listened to reason instead of rushing off to danger head first, maybe his only parental figure would still be alive and maybe his head of house really knew what she was talking about and he needed to be kept in check if this incident with Draco is anything to go by.

He was brought out of his musing and self loathing but the headmaster’s shouting voice “Yes harry, when your godfather died he named you his legal heir. But since he had no access to the Black ancestral magic as it did not accept him along with the fact that you only partly have the Black blood through your parental grandmother and that you are the last potter the Black magic did not recognize you nor acknowledged you. Legally you still own to Black estates and vaults, but magically you have no control over them and since the same generational magic chose young Draco he can enter the estate manipulate the words lock up the volts if so he pleases and they will answer to him” judging by the sadness plastered to his face Harry knew that there is no way to go around it and that fighting this will be a lost cause, meaning that apart from the Potter vaults and estates he no longer had a claim on the Black’s apart from a piece of paper from a dead man burned off from his own family tree.

Professor Snape straightened and said in a grave tone of voice “If you are saying what i think you’re saying Albus, it means that Draco denounced his father’s claim magically and called for his mother’s heritage willingly accepting it and wielding it. The only possible scenario i can see happening, going by the description that Mister Potter offered, is that Draco was offered to the Dark Lord by his father and was given the mark against his will, saw it as an outsider claim and the Black magic responded accordingly fighting it and doing the impossible by removing it as it was never heard of before” 

“Indeed my boy, but the question is what are the consequences of this action, as you very well know the Dark Lord will not take kindly to someone refusing him, beyond these walls Mister Malfoy is a dead man” said the headmaster with a tired silent sigh and calculating gleam in his eyes.

“What i would like to know is what did he do to Mr Potter, from what he described he did something involving his scar but Pomfry assured me that there is nothing physically wrong” said McGonagall looking directly just beneath his hair line and he flattened it out on reflex trying to absorb what is being said and how it will play out in the future.

“Excuse me sir, but i do not understand the state that i found Draco in, is that normal or should it be cause of concern?” he cut in before anyone could go down that path because he really did not want to know yet, having his own theory and not willing to having it confirmed.

The headmaster smiled with the usual twinkle back to his eyes and as he began to answer a gruff voice sounded from behind him “It is none of your business boy, the Black family magic is the secret of the Blacks nothing to go blathering about to outsiders. And it is considered rude and impolite to ask about such things, always the same with you Potters blunt and with no decorum down to the very last one of you with no manners what so ever” grumbled the old looking man in the painting, he was tough looking, rectangular jaw piercing silver eyes aristocratic features and a set of bushy eyebrows frowned in annoyance and a sneer playing on his lips as he looked down his nose at Harry, he focused on the name written on the silver plaque, headmaster Phineas Nigellus Black (1847-1925) looking back at the painting Harry gulped and apologized for the faux-pas he made, the late headmaster sniffed and ignored him altogether looked down to meet the current headmaster’s exparanted futures and satisfied professor Snape’s and demanded to meet his descendant.

Dumbledore gave a stiff nod to the portrait and turned back to Harry “As headmaster Phineas said before i was rudely interrupted, every family has it’s own inherited family magic. The usage and characteristics of said magic is passed from generation to generation and kept a guarded secret from the greater public, in other words they are the family secrets to be treated carefully. Apart from the general idea accumulated from years of observations i can tell you that the Prince family magic leads to extraordinary potion makes” he inclined his head towards Snape while the man scoffed “And the Potter family magic is one of defenders, it revolves around defense and transfiguration for they come easy to you and excel at as did your father before you and your grandfather before him” he said while smiling at the look of wonder that overcame him “As for the Weasly family their family magic revolves around the family itself the sense of unity and hospitality that is why they always seek to help others and excel in charms, the Malfoy magic entails subtle compulsion and a flair for manipulation nothing else is known, as for the Black family magic it is a mystery till this day, few have witnessed it and lived to tell about it but you can see it’s work in Narcissia’s calm and composed yet deadly persona or the wild and vengeful one of Bellatrix or the energetic and explosive nature of Sirius, it effects each member differently but it is known that if you wronged a Black you do it at your own expense” he looked up to see Professor Snape rolling his eyes the action is so unlike him that he cracked a smile against his better judgment and was rewarded by a steely stare down “So as you see my boy, we should be thankful that whatever you walked yourself into this time was not a death hazard but that does not mean you should not be more careful next time you feel adventurous, do you understand?” asked the headmaster with an air of seriousness.

Harry nodded rapidly and hastily added “Yes sir, i do understand and i am sorry i did not come to any of you with my suspicions first. It will not happen again” he added the last part to his head of house throwing a kicked puppy look just for good measure to see her soften a bit and give him a satisfied nod, looking back at the headmaster he asked “Sir, i do not mean to intrude but what will become of Malfoy?” biting his lip and remembering the sleeping form of Draco cradled into his arms nuzzled into his neck looking vulnerable and so very young.

But it was not the headmaster who answered, Snape sneered down at him and cleared his throat to catch their attention “I think Potter should be taken back to his dorms by now as it is past curfew while Albus and i discuss the events that transpired and what measures need to be taken” the headmaster inclined his head conceding to the point and turned a questioning look to his deputy who nodded and stood beside Harry’s chair indicating that he should follow, knowing a dismissal when he saw one he promptly stood up said his goodbyes and thanked the headmaster for his time and followed his teacher out of the office and down the stairs.

Outside once again, he breathed a sigh of relief and kept analyzing the new information of what he learned today. He was right to assume that Malfoy was up to something nefarious and that he was already marked by the Dark Lord, but what did he not guess is that it was done against his wishes and that he was forced into a task that had something to do with Hogwarts, but the weird thing is that Malfoy did not even come close to him, in a matter of fact he avoided him most of the time going out of his way so that they will not cross paths, as this went on he realized that something is wrong because it’s not a good week unless they trade insults or glares at least one every two days. To have your own father sell you out like that only to be forced into slavery by a mad man is enough to break anyone’s spirits, one more reason in his book to hate Luscious Malfoy and no amount of subtle manipulation or mild compulsion can change that fact.

As the portrait door swung open he was brought out of his musings, thanking his professor and wishing her goodnight, he climbed into the portrait hole and stumbled out into the common room finding his friends along with others from his year all awake ad gathered around waiting for him and watching him e expectantly, when he just frowned and continued to look around hoping to find an answer to what they are seeking they bombarded him with question after question interrupting each other and doing a horrible job communicating but from what he heard he got a basic idea.

Since it’s nobody’s business but his since no one actually believed him to begin with and the fact that he felt pressured somehow by a strange sense of protectiveness to keep Draco’s privacy against this barrage of hostile questions, he drew up to his full height hardened his eyes to a passable impression of their head of hose and raised his hands for them settle down, when they fell quiet he answered in a clipped final tone “No i did not kill Malfoy. No he did not try to kidnap me. No i was not the reason behind his hospital stay, that’s how i found him and lastly no he is very much alive just resting from a magical backlash. Kindly take my word for it, do not ask me anymore invading questions they are not welcome nor share with me your theories or version of the events. Do not twist my words around or else i would be very cross with you all, are we clear?” he finished adding a few glares to those who wished to protest or interrupt.

After a long stunned disbelieving silence and once everyone saw that he’s not giving in, he received a round of forced nods and sloppy salutes as everyone went their way back to mingling or up their rooms, he saw Ron and Ginny along with Hermione making their way towards him and he made a beeline for them, only to be crushed and smothered by a mass of frizzy hair going up his nostrils, he got a stern lecture about wandering away alone to creep up on people and the danger it might entail, they got comfortable on the sofa facing the warm crackling fire

He got boxed in between Ron and Hermione facing Ginny who choose to sit cross-legged on the carpet facing them with her back to the fire, that’s when the interrogation started in earnest after a while of dodging questions and listening to some disturbingly accurate and blandly horrifying scenarios from Ron degrading Malfoy and painting a gruesome tale, he finally threw his hands up in frustration it’s already been a long day and he did not want to deal with this anymore when he could be blessedly asleep, he snapped “Enough Ron, it’s not funny it’s rather the opposite actually. It’s horrifying that you’d rather hear Malfoy became Voldemort’s sex slave than to believe that he just accidentally activated his family magic and that I was there in the wrong place and in the wrong time to see it happen” he finished fuming but looking back at Ron he saw that he became as white as a sheet “What’s wrong now?” he asked exparated

Ronald took a shaky breath and let it out “Did you just say he activated his family magic, meaning he now has free access to it?” harry regarded him for a moment bringing the conversation he had with the headmaster to the front of his mind and nodded.

“Bloody hell, Merlin save us all” he finished on a whisper. Looking around and making sure no one is easdropping he looked at Ginny who just looked confused and then at Hermione as she looked pensive mulling the new information, he caught her eye and raised an eyebrow and she promptly launched into an explanation “Well during my research i came across the term family magic, as i did not know what it entailed i naturally grew curious and started digging around” she started only to be interrupted by Ginny echoing “Naturally” dryly.

She rolled her eyes but kept going a bit louder talking over the other girl “As i was saying, there is not much divulged about the specifics of family magic as it is special and it varies from one family to another but basically it is what defines a family and serves as an enhancement to their natural talents through magic. I tried asking the old family members that go to school here and came to the conclusion that it is rude to ask for family secrets when you’re not part of the family, but lucky for me Neville was kind enough to look beyond that and help me understand, you all know that Neville is insanely good at herbology right?” they all nodded because as clumsy as he usually is when faced with plants and identifying them and their uses he is the most confident student in their school “Well that’s because his family magic centers around the earth and plants, he can reach an instinctive understanding that we cannot come to unless we reach mastery level, think of it as an extra boost that enhances your positive aspects along with the negative and it is often hereditary and it stays in the family like a particular shade of color for the hair and eyes or skin tone” she finished explaining eyes sparkling with excitement and curiosity as they reached Ron as she stated in a rather matter of fact tone “That’s more than some people gave me in a way of explanation” Ron then blushed and looked away, so they’re still chasing each other around in circles, Harry was glad that he miss out on that at least.

“But what my idiot brother was trying to say is that family magic is volatile that’s why it’s usually activated when you’re eighteen or older, as long as you have a full constructed and operational magical core that can house any and all excess flow and direct it inwards containing it instead of outwards. And Malfoy weilding his family magic at his fingertips isn’t a pretty image whether it’s caused by urgent need or that his core is already matured which is doubtful” finished Ginny while looking oddly at Harry who is admittedly lost in thought trying to fit what he now knew with what he’s hearing “Black’s magic” he half corrected half murmured starting to get an understanding of what happened to Malfoy, his mother’s magic is more effective and efficient than his father’s especially after what he went through if their assumptions were correct, if he was trapped inside his own home surrounded by danger, he won’t need manipulation nor subtle compulsion. He’d best call upon chaos for that raw energy that he witnessed today, the one that took down a whole bathroom just by being in its proximity. 

When the silence of their little group went on for a while and none of his friends interrupted his musings he gave his head a minuscule shake and looked up to his left to the horror filled face of Ron and later on to the wide panicked eyes of his sister, looking at Hermione for answers he saw her calculating look back on full force, when she catched his eye she asked “You’re no longer the heir to the house black?” he gave a so-so gesture and explained briefly some of the Black history and what Dumbledore informed him about his new limitation and what it means.

After taking a moment to let that sink in Ginny stated “So basically he’s a Malfoy legally who is now the proud owner of everything the Blacks ever owned including all the estates” harry nodded and Ron made a suffocating cat sound, swaying where he sat. After a debate of magical rights vs muggle ones started by Hermione, Harry excused himself for bed saying he was tired. Getting a kiss on the cheek from Ginny and feeling rather indifferent about it, he still hadn’t move past her calling him compulsively obsessed in nicer words and walked out on him instead of standing by him. He went up to his dorm room to change in his pajamas, brush his teeth and call it a night.

Not knowing what tomorrow will hold but hoping for the best, harry closed his eyes and the last thing he saw in his mind’s eye was blond hair swimming in the air catching the sun and calling for him like a beacon.


	3. Cunning at its best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Draco wakes up and starts adding one and one together while formulating a plan to save his skin and escape to safety.

Draco came to the land of living slowly and in stages, first he regained the feeling of his limps and with that the slightly scratchy fabric covering him and the mild temperature of the room he’s currently in, secondly he felt a welcoming white and green aura that breathed well-being and cleanness only then did he relax his coiling body with no memory of tensing in the first place.

After that all of his senses slammed back to him and he was assaulted by the evening light coming from the window from behind what he assumes is his bed and the sound of distant chatter coming from somewhere to his right, after a few minutes his dulled brain catched up to reality as the memories came back to him painfully slow in bits and pieces.

He checked his forearm first to find it whole and miracle of miracles no sign of that offending mark anywhere is sight, meaning he did not dream the taste of the sickening blackness that left an imprint on his body along with its creator’s magical signature and the exhilaration as his own magic tore into it and yanked it out of his body, toying with it while it struggled only to later consume it and go on a high due to the magical boost behind it, he slumped back in his bed and smiled victoriously.

Devouring black magic is new, never did he do it before of read about it anywhere, even his mother did not mention it being as a part of the Black family curse as she liked to call it. But the strangest part is what his magic pushed him to do afterwards to the golden boy, the one who’s actively hiding beneath his own magical signature another darker one remarkably identical to the one that created his mark, under the influence of the Black rage he did not care who stood before him, he only cared about getting even, revenge against the one who dared mark the house of Black as owned and that’s exactly what he did, he hoped that he didn’t damage the other boy too badly but since he is not tied up to the bed, it’s safe to assume Potter walked out fine.

He did not understand the logistics behind it but he remember reaching out and forcing his energy thru the curse scar searching for that offending peace of foul tasting dormant being and pulling with all his might for the thing was rooted and entangled very deep with Potter’s own core, like a leach sucking energy and sustaining itself, he remembered how rewarding it was to finally yank it out of its host and pouncing on it, tearing into it an relishing in its high pitch screams, ravishing in it while absorbing its magic and ending its vile existence.

How something like that can be found inside of the boy-who-lived is beyond him. As if being struck by lightning, pun very much intended he thought with a snort, he started to piece the puzzle together now that his mind is no longer clouded by the Black rage he could thing logically.

The Dark Lord gave him the mark against his wish, the same mark he tasted, toyed with then yanked off and fed on. That was the Dark Lord’s magic carrying his magical signature faint but still there and recognizable binding his slaves to him, the same magical signature pulsing underneath Potter’s own but it was dormant until he yanked it out and awoken it.

It was embuded with the same aura of the sickening darkness belonging to the Dark Lord himself when standing in front of him. Something about this made the bells inside his mind ring in alarm, the knowledge behind it, the missing link to tie this together is just on the sidelines of his awareness like it’s on the tip of his tong but he can’t reach it yet. Reviewing the facts, he now can identify the Dark Lord’s magical signature successfully along with his distinctive aura and both were found inside of Potter through his curse scar the one given to him by the Dark lord himself the night of his supposed fall, this all goes back to the same thing essentially, he will just need to do some research and see what exactly is the missing link into this chain of thought.

As he sat up he started making a mental list of the things he needed to do and evaluating his current physical and mental health, formulating the beginning of a plan either to bribe or to blackmail the old muggle loving foul into setting him free and where would he run afterwards till this war is over, somewhere suitable for him and his mother to stay, America don’t really sound too bad right now.

He got up folded the offending scratchy cotton blanket, placed it at the end of the bed and stacked the two pillows on top of it. He grabbed his rings from the night stand along with his wand and stepped outside the curtains surrounding his bed, it was indeed late in the evening and the hospital wing was almost deserted, feeding on that bastard’s soul echo must have overwhelmed his body and crashed it due to the overflow of dark magic which he is not yet prepared for, he went straight to the medi-witch’s office and asked her to run a diagnose and make sure that everything is working in order before he set his plans into motion only to find out that he was in a healing coma for two days.

After leaving the hospital wing and made way to the dungeons he thanked his lucky stars that it’s deserted, a quick look at the clock told him that it must be time for dinner already, he went to his dorm room warded it and locked the door with the strongest spell he knew of and realized how easy it became for him to cast it, he shrugged and opened his trunk while waving his wand around to send all of his belongings into it and warding it once it was closed

He twisted the ring on his index finger three times and waited for it to work, a while later a hologram of his mother in her own chambers came flickering to life. She looked as proper and beautiful as always but the tension in the corners of her eyes and the pinched corners of her mouth told another story all together, she was clearly at her wit’s end and to whom ever knew her well, must tread carefully and tiptoe around her one wrong move and it will cost you lashing of week’s worth of frustration, he almost pitied his sorry excuse of a father, almost.

He gave her a formal bow linking his hands behind the small of his back and shooting her a tight private little smile “Mother, how are you fairing? I hope our house guest haven’t caused too much trouble to keep entertained” but from what he can see her chamber is as impeccably neat as always, that means Lucius is sleeping across the hall from her.

Her face softened into a genuine smile of relief “Dragon, I heard you did the impossible two nights ago? It gives me great pleasure telling you that Lucius paid for it handsomely while everyone thought you dead” what she meant that she was worried that he died during the task of removing the mark since his father can no longer magically feel him but that was before he left for the summer and his mother cannot feel him but he can feel her since he bonded himself to the black family and accepted its magic it became his duty to protect the loyal ones and look out for their best interest.

This time his smile widened and he saw that sadistic glee shining in her eyes “Why yes mother that does indeed bring me great pleasure. As for your earlier inquiry yes it was more of a success than i have anticipated and along the same incident I stumbled upon something intriguing or rather he stumbled upon me” he said giving her a meaningful look, she raised an eyebrow studied him for a moment then crocked her head and mouthed ‘Potter?’. Merlin bless this woman and her quick wit, he nodded not at the least bit surprised that she worked it out so quickly.

She filed this information to the side and continued as if nothing happened “Did you know that i’m organizing something for your father and I? It is our marriage anniversary this week, i wish you were home so you can celebrate with us my dear” she said sweetly and dreamily and if he did not know she’s plotting his murder he’d think she’s just a happy house wife rejoicing in a happy marriage, he could see how she fooled everyone around her for all those years. His mother is one deadly snake in the grass, never underestimate Black woman for they are far resourceful and more vindictive than any and he’s starting to learn that by first hand experience.

He moved some stray hairs behind his ear and did a quick mental calculation, coming to a result he nodded to himself and said “I’m overjoyed to hear that mother, i’m sure you will think of something both pleasureful and suitable, there is a blood moon two nights from now, just as the clock hits twelve it is said that it is a romantic sight ... maybe you can have dinner in the gardens and then go on a stroll on the grounds?” she gave him a flat look but then tried to pick apart what he said for clues and surprise flashed upon her delicate features before smothering it down she took a deep breath and looked at him searching.

She must have found what she was looking for because she added reluctantly “That is a good idea indeed, but since we have an entire week there is no need to really rush”

He shook his head and focused his steely eyes upon hers and saw the look of determination that matched his own but he said ideally “Oh i do not know mother, after all it is a sight to die for” 

She gave him a grim smile and inclined her head understanding passing between them “If you say so child of mine, now i shall leave you to go prepare. May the stars watch over you” she whispered the last bit as she flickered out and faded from view.

The night after Tomorrow he will reunite with his mother and they will both head to safety, staying low until things calm down, gathering a small fortune and picking out a destinations far outside the borders of England and letting the heros save the day.

Picking up his trunk, shrinking it and putting it in his pocket he casted one last silent look to the bed that housed him since he was eleven years old, when the world was a much simpler place and cast a dillusenment charm on himself, shivering a bit at the unpleasant feeling while taking down the wards he placed around his room. He headed outside passing the common room staying close to the shadows, he saw his friends in the corner talking in hushed tones, the worst looking of them was a deathly pale looking pansy that is barely trying to keep herself together.

He stood ideally by listening to the people who always claimed to be his friends debating what had become of him, whether he died and they are trying to cover it up or still living as a blood traitor in hiding, traitor to what or to whom he does not know exactly and they defiantly do not understand.

He moved closer and hovered behind her shoulder noticing how she is coursing with tension and barely restricted anger, she was one of the few people if not the only that he could call a friend he always confided in her and she him, he acted as her shield and she his. Whenever they socialise with other people their age or even in the social gatherings of families they are both in business with, they always covered for each other. She seemed to know without words being spoken that he had no interest in girls or getting married to one nor settling down with any pureblood man and she was too independent and stubborn for her own good.

As the years went on and as their circle of acquaintances grew they unconsciously closed the racks and made it clear for anyone with eyes to see that they were unsepretable, and the thought of leaving her behind to fend for her own hit him like a ton of bricks that he was not ready for, squeezing his lungs hard enough that it became difficult to breathe, now he was faced with the reality of the matter and the finality of his actions.

So he did the only thing he could do, he reached down and took a long hard look to the Malfoy family ring resting on his middle finger as it always was for as long as he can remember, promising a future of wealth and power now it became a symbol of the weak grovelling man that sacrificed him to save his own behind a symbol of betrayal.

He took it off and approached Pasy silently, steps light as a feather as he bent down and placed it in her robe pocket, she instantly felt something and placed her hand and pulled it out just before it made it all the way inside, looking at it under the table she froze, a whole body movement even her breathing stopped for a few seconds, he closed the distance between them and stood mere inches behind her ear she shivered and released the breath she’s been holding but did nothing nothing more to give him away or draw the attention of the others sitting close by, she kept her eyes fixed on the ring, he took a deep calming breath and said with conviction as quietly as he could “I will come back for you, I promise” she gave a minuscule nod and he watched as her shoulders sagged and gave another shaky exhale of breath before straightening up and looking more alive than he first saw her and said rather loudly over the gossiping and people gathering at their table “Draco Malfoy is an arshole there is no denying that, but he is a resourceful one and if anyone is going to make it out of this one alive it’s going to be him, because if he won’t i’ll bring him back only to kill him myself” she finished with a decisive nod and a small fond smile. Draco grinned and backed away slowly, feeling lighter than before Draco backed away and heeded to the entrance of the common room waiting for someone to get out or in so he can slip away.

Pasy was right he is an arshole and he is resourceful and tonight he is going to prove that those two things are not mutually exclusive while insuring a safe house for him and his mother and a safe way out of this country.


	4. Paint it black part-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Harry brainstorms with Hermione and comes to the conclusion that he needs to face his demons head on if he was to conquer them.

Harry woke up at the first sign on light feeling delightfully well slept after a night free of nightmares, cocooned in a nest of blankets and pleasant warmth. Laying back he stretched his hands above his head and arched his back feeling a bit hazy, deciding to take the opportunity to enjoy a long hot shower he yawned grabbed his glasses and pushed off from bed, his roommates were still sleeping with the curtains drawn and as an unspoken agreement he paid no mind to dean’s empty bed knowing that he is curled up next to shamus, they came out to the rest of them the year before and as long as they kept the curtains drawn and a silencing charm activated none of their roommates has any problem with it.

He vividly still remembered the lecture he got from Sirius about relationships, sexuality and how it is viewed in the wizarding world in painful detail, he sat him on the kitchen table and made it his job to rectify what notions his uncle branded into him and only releasing him with a steaming burning red face and a promise to read the books he gave him. That was one of the few times that he saw Sirius well so serious, he cracked a sad smile at the undying joke and retrieved his toiletries from his trunk and threw a towel on his shoulder heading to the bathroom.

After a refreshingly long toe curling hot shower where he blocked the outside world feeling lighter and cleaner from both inside and out, he dried himself and went about to get dressed and pack his school bag. Maybe he will finish the closure for that transfiguration essay down at the common room instead of scribble some gibberish at the breakfast table under the judging eyes of Hermione.

And that’s how he spent the next half hour on a desk next to the fire letting his hair curl up and dries on its own while soaking up the pleasant heat from the dying fire, a few minutes later he was joined by a pleasantly surprised Hermione dropping into the chair across from his

“Good morning Harry, well this is a new development” she said eyeing his essay with interest itching to go over and point out his short comings no doubt, he looked her over and rolled his eyes at her beaming proud smile 

“Don’t get used to it, i just woke up feeling motivated today and want to focus soley on breakfast and eating it for a change” he said flatly while giving her a look clearly stating how insulting it is for her to try to lecture him even when he’s doing the ‘right’ thing

She raised her hands in surrender and huffed a laugh “Well whatever it is i hope it will last, it would do you good to be more focused, especially after you had your attention diverted for a while now” she threw him a meaningful look and added rather ideally in a innocent tone that is anything but innocent “It’s been two days already and Malfoy is supposed to wake up today, or so i’ve heard anyways. Wonder what would happen to him after he destroyed a whole bathroom and rattled a good part of the castle”

Harry dropped is quill and looked at her for a while, honestly that did not even cross his mind he knew that Malfoy will wake up today because he worriedly kept counting the days feeling more anxious the longer the blond stayed in a healing coma that something went wrong and asking Madam Pomfrey for another diagnoses resulting in him getting kicked out of the infirmary. He hoped that he will get the chance to have a civil conversation about what happened in the bathroom but knowing Draco he wasn’t holding his breath

Seeing as Hermione kept trying and failing to feign disinterest he debater whether he should tell her the whole story, it will do good to let her come to her own conclusions and he knew her to be more mature than Ron and can look at this objectively. He didn’t waste time beating around the bush partly because he did not know how to soften such a blow and partly because she was asking for it, so he plunged right in “I was right you know, well partly right I admit i didn’t have the right perspective to see the whole picture, hindsight is really a bitch” at her quirked eyebrow he continued “Malfoy was indeed marked, that’s why his family magic awoke early. From what i understand his father offered him willingly to cover for his own short comings and since Voldemort needed someone inside of Hogwarts he grabbed the opportunity and added him to his ranks” he could feel and argument bubbling ready to come out of her so he calmly raised his hand to stall her as he continued “since he is the last male with Black blood and in need for power to overthrow the claim staked on him against his will he surrendered to the Black family magic and it found him worthy, that’s what i stepped into the bathroom, to find him using his family magic to butcher his forearm and remove the mark it’s a gruesome sight but miracle of miracles it worked” he finished and let her absorb the information at her own pace which was frighteningly fast, it is far too early for her to have that calculating look about her but to each their own he guessed, he sat patently waiting if she would ask a question or if should he move on with the story.

She took a ragged breath and said “That’s awful, for your own father to betray you like that. No wonder he looked a mess. but then what happened because i know that he’s not the only one who got injured where do you fit in all this?” she asked looking at him up and down as to see if she missed any injury she didn’t see last night 

He gave her a fond smile and said “I honestly do not know, i will tell you what i told the headmaster and you try to come up with an explanation, because for the life of me i could not and i’m not holding too much hope for Malfoy to sit down and explain it to me civilly” and so he went on and explained to her what occurred how it felt what he saw and how he felt afterwards and he finished with “Have you ever read of something like this?” he looked at her expectantly.

She gave a humming noise eyes going distant while she tapped the table in front of them crocking her head to the side as if literally following an idea, suddenly she snapped up going rigid her eyes wide and breathing laboured “An obscures” she whispered filled with equal parts horror and awe. Well that certainly got his attention he leaned forward on his elbows taking her hand in his and giving her a light squeeze to keep her grounded to the present.

She rubbed her eyes pushing her hair behind her ear and coming back to the here and now “It fits, all I needed what the description of the incident to make sense of it, i don’t understand while the headmaster didn’t share this, well no i understand this could end very very badly if not properly monitored” he gave her hand another gentle squeeze “Hermione you’re babbling, take a deep breath and start from the beginning and explain what’s an obscuious” he said in a light tone.

She took a long breath and exhaled slowly, calming down and straightening in her chair ready for a lecture “Right, it’s called an obscures not an obscuious, i’ve read about this in the smaller magical communities it’s when a witch or a wizard are born with significant magical strength and do not have the tools or the means to shape it and or control it properly so it builds up from a young age and accumulates, it manifests under the form of accidental magic, destructive accidental magic damaging it’s surroundings and creating chaos. It all comes to a head when the young magical turns ten that’s when our magical core starts to solidify and with help we learn to shape it to our needs thus learning spells and the use of our wands, but an obscures that does not have those means is basically repressed pure magical energy with no way to manifest. If an obscures lives beyond the age of twelve which is rare, it forms a mass of energy that is extremely volatile and hazardous, the last recorded sighting was in New York when Gellert Grindelwald was first imprisoned it destroyed half the city and killed a third of the population just because it felt threatened” she stopped to see if he’s still following and he nodded his head for her to continue 

“What characterizes an obscures is the black energy as you called it a tendency to destroy everything in the vicinity and what’s more troubling is the ability to feed on magic or overwhelming another magical being with its own magic till they crash, as far as i know it is not manageable and the host ends up dying before reaching their thirties in most cases and it activates if the person wielding it is in a state of distress or immediate danger or rage” she concluded spreading her hands open.

Harry took that in and thought about it for a moment then something Dumbledore said clicked and he looked at Hermione urgently “The last Black male to hold their magical heritage was the son of Arcturus Black, Orion the father of both Regulus and Sirius, and since he died early the power stayed dormant bypassing Sirius because he walked of the family so the magic did not recognize him and Regulus died before he reached eighteen, so the magic stayed trapped with no way to express itself or manifest and it rotted becoming more aggressive than it is for the Blacks, just look at the state that we found grimmalde place” he said nodding to himself so far everything lines up “And when Draco denounces his paternal magic claim his mother’s came rushing with a vengeance both literally and figuratively speaking” only then did he look back at her seeing her awe struck face.

“This should be impossible, the implications alone are terrifying but the logic holds up, Draco Malfoy holds and controls an obscures with the penchant of the Blacks for the darker side of magic and their maniacal compulsive tendencies” she concluded in a horrified whisper.

Harry leaned back in his chair and took a moment to fully comprehend the significance of this, and he understood the reactions of both professors in the headmaster’s office. It is truly a horrifying amount of power capable to bringing down an army of death eaters with just a thought, luckily Malfoy denounced the Dark Lord or they will not have a chance at winning but the leverage and sway that he now holds is enormous. He thought back to the sleeping form curled around him pressing his face to his neck and the angelic vulnerability he displayed and that gleeful smile he displayed when proclaiming both their freedoms, his best hope if not to win Malfoy to his side, is to try and keep him natural and as far away from the war as possible and knowing him he already has a plan out and more than enough leverage to negotiate his freedom.

He looked back at his friends and saw the echoes of his own thoughts on her face, he gave her a tight nod an understanding passing between them that they will not speak of this no more unless they want to be at odds with Malfoy. Just as he was getting up he was struck with a thought that will facilitate things for Draco and paint him in a more favorable light to the blond, never hurts to have allies especially powerful ones. He pulled a new parchment and started crafting a letter to his lawyer explaining the situation and giving him the go ahead to transfer all of the Black properties, heirlooms and vaults to one Mr Draco Luscious Malfoy.

He headed with Hermione to the great hall for an early breakfast stopping by to the owelery to send his letter with Hidwig, and getting lost in thought one seated comfortably and started eating. Since the Malfoy mystery was uncovered it left him to think about his own, specifically what did Draco pull out from his insides. He remembered feeling like being ripped open only for claws to sink deep within him and pull, dragging something foul looking to the outside of his body and destroying it or rather as hermione pointed out devouring it’s magic, what could the thing inside him be that he was left feeling better and lighter once it was gone?

And what did Draco mean saying that he’s free now, was he not free before? Was the thing inside him controlling him, he already knew the answer to that and decided to stop shying away from it, the weird dreams he kept having, the echo of emotions that have nothing to do with his, the ability to talk to snakes and the reason he always knew whenever Voldemort was near and he was sure that Dumbledore knew it from the way he kept avoiding him all year last year and insisting he learn occlumacy, but what was exactly the nature of the connection is the true mystery. Now that Malfoy got rid of it, is that a good thing or bad to begin with, since it had its advantages and draw backs, he hoped he’ll get his answers soon for this is no time for second guessing himself and doubting his effectiveness.

He looked up at the head table to notice that Dumbledore is missing and a tired looking Snape is sitting little ways to the left next to an alert yet concerned Mcgonagall keeping an eye on the students and throwing looks at the semi empty slytherin table and a skittish slughorn, as the first bell for class rang he swung his bag on a shoulder and decided to have a talk with the headmaster tonight to clear his lingering confusion and get solid answers.

Throughout the day he kept prioritizing his questions, crafting his theories and keeping an eye for white bold hair and a confident stride but there was none, even when he heard that Malfoy got released during dinner he did not show up and no one saw him or knew of his whereabouts like he just vanished in thin air. The rumor mill has it that he was kidnapped to be killed for being a blood traitor as ridiculous as it is.

After he finished dinner he went back with his friends to the common room deposited his bag said goodbye to his friends and made excuses to a complaining Ginny that he honestly does not have the time or energy for and made his way out of the portrait hole.

Dogging a couple of wondering third year ravenclaws he made his way to the headmaster’s tour and stopped in front of the gargoyle trying to remember the password, he was sure that it is something disturbingly sweet and sugary, lost in thought he almost jumped out of his skin when a familiar voice drawled from behind in a posh accent “Take your time Potter, i have all night to wait for you to figure it out” he turned around to see Malfoy stepping out of the shadows facing the entrance.

He took a moment to look Malfoy up and down, he looked healthier than before, well rested and energised with his head held high and back ramrod straight, to anybody he can be described as nonchalant and relaxed but harry knew better by the set of his shoulders and the positioning of his feet he is on guard standing on alert, coiled and ready to strike at any giving moment. Taking the cue from their last encounter he stepped back to give him space slumped his shoulders and tried to appear as non threatening as he can, Draco arched his eyebrow and gave him an amused look but relaxed all the same he took that as the temporary truce that it is and said “I distinctly remember it being something unbearably sweet, artificial and american but apart from that i’m at a loss” he said doing his best to imitate his aunt Andy with the vocabulary and mannerism she literally knocked him around several time with until it got through.

He received a small genuine smile for his efforts and the shifting of facial features from amused to pleased, who knew all you needed to get to Malfoy it to make an effort at impressing him, so far so good. The times that they co-existed on the same patch of land within touching distance of each other and not fought magically, physically or verbally can be counted on one hand. Malfoy cleared his throat and shifted his face back to neutral and inclined his head to the gargoyle and said rather formally “May i?” it was hard to fight down the grin that appeared but he tried his best to tamp it down and not come out as offensive but the idea of Malfoy rattling off American sweets is just too funny, nonetheless he stepped back some more and gave a sweeping gesture directed at the entrance that got him a huff of a laugh as they traded places. 

He watched as Malfoy looked down his nose at the sentient stone and demanded with a haughty voice and authority both combined “Move, we have business to discuss with the headmaster” the gargoyle blinked at him lazily at stood its grounds.

He was about to give some suggestions of passwords when Malfoy gave a sniff and raised his his hands feeling along the edges of an invisible barrier adopting a look of concentration with a little frown and a pronounced pout that made him look adorable, shaking his head and banishing those thoughts away he focused on those slender fingers weaving golden strands through the air with a look of triumph Draco turned his right hand into a fist and pulled it downward, a shimmering ward covering the entrance blinked into existence before evaporating along with the gargoyle leaving the entrance to the stairs free for visitors, he stood gaping while Malfoy turned to him with a superior expression repeating his same sweeping gesture that Harry made him before and saying in a sing song voice “After you, Mr Potter” harry closed his mouth straightened and hurried to comply ascending the stairs feeling a sense of dread fearing what's to come, with the other boy three steps behind him somehow reminding him that he's not the only one dealing with issue which made this whole situation easier to swallow.


	5. The ugly truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Draco gets to rattle Dumbledore and back him into a corner while Harry learns that some bitter truths.

Draco looked up at the back of his old enemy’s head as they climbed the spiral staircase and marveled how at ease Potter is with turning his back to him, without a second glance or thought, it threw him for a loop when Potter actually complied without complaining or dragging it any further for the sake of being difficult but he shrugged it off.

He had more important things to deal with, but the intense way Potter took his appearance and his abisemal attempt at civilized speech along with the wide breath he gave him in an attempt to make him feel comfortable in his presence, plus he put an effort to successfully read his body cues, all that pointed out to the fact that Potter is making an effort to be cordial and let go of their admittedly childhood rivalry and not be on the receiving end of his ire, a smart move if you ask him.

The possibilities he can think of following such a surprisingly subtle declaration are endless, he will be sure to make it work in his favour and walk out of that office with the better end of the deal. It falls perfectly in place with what he came to do here tonight, it couldn’t be better even he planned it himself and he doesn’t even feel sorry for turning Potter’s world upside down as long as he keeps being a fixture somewhere in the middle.

He was brought out of his musings by the sound of Harry knocking on the office door, he gave a light smirk at the expense of the old coot, not so all knowing after all once you take down the visitor’s ward and disable the entrance’s protections.

At the cautious “Come in” he took a deep breath whipped his face of any and all emotions expect of contempt and bolted the doors to his memory palace, raising a shield to cover the surface of his immediate thoughts and impressions. He followed Potter as they entered the wide messy office eyeing the old man warily as he stood behind his desk his pale wand at hand and stance ready for any surprises.

Once he saw that it’s only them, the sheepish look Potter threw his way and the unapologetic uncaring air Draco is projecting, he relaxed his stance looked them over his half moon glasses twinkle on full display at seeing them stand tall side by side. He waved his hand at the two chairs in front of his desk and said “Gentlemen, have a seat and please help yourselves to some lemon drops if you so choose” he smiled tightly and sat back in his chair wand laying on his lap for use at a moment’s notice if needs to be.

Clearly Potter was thrown off by the formal way his beloved headmaster spoke but Draco felt at home, he gracefully took a chair head high, back straight as he crossed his legs naturally and rested his entwined hands on his knee to deliberately show the absence of the Malfoy ring and let it confirm the suspicions that the old man surely has, he may be old and ridiculous at times but he is far from stupid or naïf as he claims to be, to underestimate him would be a fatal flaw.

While Potter got settled and reached out for the plate of sweets the headmaster did not disappoint as he immediately noticed the absence of the Malfoy ring with mild surprise, they spent a moment silently measuring each other up discreetly, looking for weak spots that can be used to their advantage and Draco struck gold upon seeing the man’s hand resting on his chair’s arm rest.

It had a heavy glamour covering it and if he were not looking for something out of order he would have missed it, but beneath it is a wrapped Christmas present in the form of a decaying curse mixed with flesh eating one and it looks rather old, barely contained but whomever tried made an excellent job at it but the best part apart from the appetizing original feel of it, is the magical signature of its creator. If he wasn’t trying to be subtle he would have busted out laughing at the irony of the situation.

A rustling sound brought their attention back to the office and off of each other Dumbledore turned to smile at Harry while Draco looked around the office at the odd trinkets and the portraits on the wall behind the headmaster pretending to be asleep but surely listening in all but one, a man with piercing silver eyes looking down on him assessing and measuring him up.

That confirmed what he already knew, Potter told the headmaster what he witnessed and he in turn explained what family magic is to the ignorant prat, spiking the interest of his ancestor along the way, now he really must come up on the winning side of this negotiation to make the Blacks proud. He met the painting head on and gave it a minuscule nod while the man in the painting inclined his head, he kept his eyes roam around the weird office while keeping his senses open to any spike of magical signatures and on alert. He will not be the one and break the silence even in it takes him all night, it’s a good thing he enjoys and thrives on mind games.

The headmaster cleared his throat running his hands through his beard and said mildly “I guess I have you to blame for the failed outside wards Mr.Malfoy?” while crooking his head to the side trying his best to see through him and to have a sense of his intentions and where to go from there but Draco is not going to make it any easier for him better to keep him on his back foot.

He tore his eyes from his surroundings to look him in the eye and smile sweetly “It’s Mister Black now as i’m sure you’ve already heard” he paused waiting for him to acknowledge this first so he’ll be able to build from there, after getting an indulging nod he continued “And you’re welcome, at least the rest of the staff and the student body won’t have to deal with ridiculous passwords anymore, I have it on good authority that they will welcome the change” he finished while raising a single eyebrow.

Potter looked shocked while the old man threw his head back at laughed in good humor once he finished chuckling along with Potter’s nervous laughter coming to an end he looked back at Draco, eyes piercing with no twinkle in sight and he felt a gentle feather light touch outside his defenses probing looking for a crack it can slip thru.

He honestly felt offended at the breach of privacy and the assumption that the almighty Dumbledore cannot be bested by a teenager, he sent a silent word of thanks to his crazy paranoid aunt and opened a small circular pathway on the far left of his mental walls allowing the man to find a memory where him and his mother were walking the grounds and talking about the rose gardens around them, the fool instantly leapt at it and as soon as he felt the intrusion he closed the opening in a sharp clap that has the same effect of jaws closing in on the offender’s brain, resulting in a temporary incapability to use Ligimacy, his aunt is not the deadly snake that she is for nothing and he gladly picked as many tricks from her as he could.

The headmaster jerked back both surprised and clearly caught off guard, he drew a sharp intake of breath rubbing his blood shot eyes radiating frustration as Draco smiled pleasantly daring him to say anything about it, after all it is illegal to enter one’s mind without explicit permission. After that the silence drew for a while, Dumbledore getting frustrated to the point of anger while Draco kept projecting just how much he thought of the old man and kept watching him through half lidded eyes.

Finally it was Potter that cut through the tension building looking sideways at Draco and saying “I have sent a letter to my lawyer this morning, asking him to transfer all of the Black estate to you. Everything should be finalized by the end of the week” he was so sidetracked by this new turn in events that he dropped his staring contest and turned sideways to look at Potter, the ban of his existence until very recently willingly and without a fight handing over his claim given to him by his late godfather, no matter how minuscule it is compared to his. 

He took a moment to ponder on this new additional piece of information, he guessed Potter is more invested in being on his good side and winning his favor but why? That is unclear for the moment but he’ll use it while he has it. Taking in the slump of his shoulders and the flicker of sorrow on his features he debated how he should go from here, a glance from the corner of his eyes at the headmaster showed that he is disappointed but hiding it under a saddened mask empathizing with Potter for loosing his last link to his godfather, well that settled it then he’ll walk out of this office once he made sure that he destroyed the hold this manipulative bastard has on Harry and not a moment sooner.

He softened his features and reached out to touch Harry’s arm in support and was surprised by how much body heat he is radiating even through all the layers of hideous clothes, it was distracting really, Potter looked up in surprise, expression open and projecting a sense of sincerity that shone thru his emerald green eyes, he unconsciously tightened his hand on Harry’s arm “Thank you Potter, you are always welcome in the house of Blacks. I will leave your godfather’s room as it is to do with what you choose for it is yours” judging by the shocked expression on potter’s face he might have over done it, but the following beaming grin and the dismayed look the headmaster threw to where they are still touching was rewarding enough.

After receiving a soft “thank you” he turned back around and moved his hand to his lap, seeing that this is high time they got things moving and knowing exactly what would rattle Potter enough to send him crashing back to reality and simultaneously backing Dumbledore into a corner, he looked at the man up and down and said conversationally while gesturing to his hand “So how many months do you still have to live? It can’t be more than a year from where i’m standing the curse already reached your elbow” all that’s left to hear after he finished speaking were the sounds on the odd objects poised in the left corner shelf.

The headmaster looked thunderous and Potter looked small and lost , he cannot offer any comfort this time since it was his doing that brought this on. Instead he looked at the man in front of him and raised an eyebrow receiving a death glare in return, no doubt he planned to die heroically somewhere where Harry would be present, preferably protecting him leading by example and all that.

Probably stating that a not yet seventeen year old is their last hope to win the war as his last words as a martyr, leaving Potter with more weight on his shoulders, turning him into a self sacrificing, heroically moronic, suicidal pet and no one would be the wiser. His mother did always say that he was a snake in a lion’s skin, who knows what more he has planned.

He heard Harry take a shaky breath and croak out a high pitched “Sir?” while he kept looking at him and Dumbledore looking right back engaging in a silent battle of wills, Draco threw the bait Potter took it and now it’s the old man’s turn to fess up and he’s not getting any help from him unless he starts spouting lies and by the resigned look the headmaster gave and the silent sigh he blew through his nose, he knew this too and also that Draco won the second round.

Dumbledore realizing he’s not getting away without explaining himself finally blew a breath and turned a grandfatherly smile to harry and said “That is part of the reason why i wanted you to come by tonight harry but i was rudely interrupted and derailed in doing so, we got side tracked from the original goal of this visit” he threw a chilling look at Draco and he matched it with a challenging one of his own “If you kindly step outside Mister Black i will tend to you once i finish with Harry here”

Draco moved his head to the side and shot harry a pleading look seeing if what he had done so far would bare any fruit and to his amazement he found that the boy next to him is already was shaking his head negatively and said “Draco is as much a part of this as i am and he is already involved, if you don’t mind sir i would like for him to stay” he finished fidgeting nervously with the hem of his sleeve.

Pleased beyond measure Draco turned back to the headmaster radiating smugness and saw the man looking between them with a calculating gaze trying to figure out how to work through this new dynamic and regain control of the situation, sadly for him Draco was not about to lose his edge as he turned to Harry and gave him a warm shy smile, one that the brunet mirrored.

Clearing his throat Dumbledore conceded “Very well, since you are here today Harry i am going to share with you some knowledge that i have accumulated in the past years of careful research, so you can get a better understanding of your opponent” he said while getting up and moving to open a cabinet’s door to reveal a pensive and four glass jars containing silvery swirling memories “I planned to share them with you but since you insist on including Mister Black he will be watching these memories too” the last bit was said more of a questing than a statement trying till the very last moment to eliminate him and regain control back on harry, filling his head with whatever nonsense he can manage.

But one again Harry surprised them both by giving a sharp nod and standing up looking down at Draco and inclining his head towards the pensive. Once the three of them gathered and stood around it, Dumbledore shot him a dismayed look and poured the three memories in after that he raised his wand dimmed the light and shot a locking charm at the door, he hid it back in his sleeve and said “After you gentlemen” in a condescending voice that rubbed Draco wrong but he is not known to back down from a verbal spar “Oh please, i insist. Age before beauty” he said charmingly gesturing to the pensive while harry choked on thin air alone.

The old man gave him a disdainful look and bent down into the pensive while Draco shot harry a cheeky grin and followed suit, twenty four minutes later they found themselves back into the office and Draco did something not even he expected, he gave a harsh bark of laughter that drew the attention of both the occupants of the room, after the hysterics died down he dabbed his fingers on the corners of his eyes regaining composure. Harry bumped his shoulder with his and gave him a playful smile, Draco nodded and looked over to the headmaster to find him lost in thought.

He cleared his throat to get the man’s attention and said silkily “I apologize for my reaction while dealing with such a serious matter but it is rather ironic that the one calling for blood purity is a half-blood himself who got most of the pureblood families eating from the palm of his hands” while he eyed the forth memory on the shelf he caught how the old man stiffened, meaning it’s something important and by Merlin himself he is going to watch it.

He turned to harry and said “What did you get out of that?” directing this conversation and forcing the man’s hand to revealing his last card. He listened to Harry draw up conclusions and fairly accurate behaveral patterns based on what they just watched all the while keeping an eye on Dumbledore and watching as he grew more frustrated as the debate between them grew more heated regarding the strengths and weaknesses of the enemy and harry unknowingly playing along. Here Draco made a deliberate pause pretending to loose track of an idea and looking up in the direction of the headmaster as if forgetting he was there in the first place, that and his past annoyance drove him to boast about finding one of Tom’s greatest weaknesses that will help eliminate him once and for all.

At the eager anticipation from Harry and the mild interest from himself, Dumbledore pulled the forth vial and poured it in, bending at the waist expecting them to follow without any more verbal jabs, shame Draco rather enjoyed them.

The tree of them found themselves at Hogwarts standing inside the potion’s professor chambers where a gathering is being thrown, a young impeccably dressed Tom Molotov Riddle himself sitting in the middle to the right side of the table, they watched as the party grew to an end and as the students moved to leave while Tom purposefully took his time in getting up until he was the last one left along with none other than professor slughorn and asking him about a term he came across in his readings called horcrux.

Draco blocked everything else and retreated to his mental space after a while to work through this new information while the memory played on, he read something about horcruxes in his grandfather’s old journals he was sure of it. It has something to do with soul magic serving as an anchor in the living world, he pulled up that memory and looked through it, there was a whole section dedicated to the ritual and the mechanics behind it, as he jogged his memory into getting a better understanding of the facts he tried to fit this new piece of information along with what he already knew and something about it just clicked as they were ejected from the memory back to the office’s solid ground and he was sent reeling only to be caught by an arm around his waist holding him delicately upright as afraid he would shatter.

Harry came into his line of vision where he was left gaping, a look of concern and worry brought him back to the present looking into those deep emerald pools, he couldn’t help looking at the scar that he came in contact with just three days before.

The one that he pulled from Harry, a part of vodemoert’s and destroyed it without knowing it was a horcrux, a living breathing hocrox hiding in plain sight of everyone. He raised his hand and touched the scar again with his fingertips this time feeling nothing lurking behind it but harry and the shiver that ran through him when their skin touched “How can it be?” he murmerd softly and from the look of confusion gracing harry’s face, he still didn’t make the link.

But he will bet all of his inheritance and fortune that Dumbledore already knew and only showed him the forth memory because he would work it out on his own eventually, as being called by that thought the headmaster cleared his throat drawing their attention.

Anger burned hot into his veins, eyes hardening and magic snapping around him sending pulsing waves of aggression to everyone nearby, he gently removed himself from harry and turned to the headmaster drawing up to his full height and standing protectively in front of the other teen.

He took a threatening step forward and growled a question that shocked the old man “for how long did you know?” seeing the man turning white as a ghost and sensing the confusion and worry from behind him he clarified in a louder voice “How long did you know that Harry Potter the boy-who-lived is a walking breathing horcrox, keeping Voldemort attached to the world of the living?” his breathing was getting rougher and his magic started to lash out on the surrounding pieces of metal sending them flying from their shelves.

He watched the old man looking warily around and sputtering trying to save his own face he screamed “you were raising him like a sheep for the slaughter!!” crushing the two chairs in front of the desk into dust without a thought or his say so.

Dumbledore jumped out of his chair slamming his hands on the desk screaming right back “It was for the greater GOOD!” that was the last straw for Draco, how dare he play with Harry’s life like that, take liberties to where and how to use him, playing him like a pawn in a chess game. Betraying his trust like his father did him and handing him off to die, they were both free he made sure of it and by God they are going to remain free.

He flung his hands towards the man and screamed “Fuck your greater good, you manipulative old BASTARD!!” Dumbledore never stood a chance, his wand was yanked out of his hand and he was thrown backwards crashing into a filing cabinet with a sweet sickening crunch, hitting the ground motionless, the windows exploded outwards with a satisfying melody, the shelves nearby crumbled and formed spikes of splintered wood directing themselves at the phoenix that came for him only for it to redirect it’s path and rush out of the window in fear of getting impaled, just as he was about to redirect those spikes to the old man himself a soothing presence plastered itself to his back encircling his waist with his shaking arms and saying in his ear “You removed it, we’re free” over and over again until the worst of the blood lust faded and he registered that the shaking form hugging him from behind is Harry, who had his head berried between his shoulders, hyperventilating and on the edge of tears.

He rotated in the boy’s arms and threw his hands around his neck bringing him closer, resting his cheek on the top of his messy hair, smelling the sent that is inexplicably Harry. He lost track of how much time he stood there holding the other boy close, letting him cling to him and cry into his shoulder while he swayed them from side to side humming a lullaby from his younger years until Harry grew quiet and his breath evened out, only then did he snap out of whatever haze he was in.

Gently releasing Harry, he looked down at him to see if he still has his wits about him and noticed the delicate shade of pink coloring his cheeks and the top of his button nose while his eyes were crystal clear behind his askew glasses and radiating gratitude and warmth, his chest tightened and he hastily broke eye contact or else he had a feeling he’ll be captured by them and that is a very bad idea on so many levels that he could not get into right now.

Turning around and taking the state of the office wincing, everything is in absolute chaos it’s a wonder the whole place did not collapse, he looked around the mess in search of his wand he lost it somewhere during the fight if you could call it that, when he could not see it he simply opened his hand summoning it to him. But instead of his wand, Dumbledore’s came zooming through the air and landed with a smack on his palm, his fingers closed around it on reflex more than anything else and a jet of black fire shot trough it, singing its approval and new allegiance to its rightfully won master sending ripples of power running though him and electrifying the air around him.

He looked at potter surprised and saw the same expression already plastered firmly on the boy’s face, taking the fool’s wand is the least of what he deserves, shrugging to himself he swayed the wand lazily around with a thought of repairing the damage done.

And to his amazement the wand and his magic responded readily, the mess around them started to clear up, book cases constructing from the shreds of wood still laying around, glass picking up and going back to its frame with no crack in sight, the desk and three chairs reappearing as if from thin air and the plaster moved back to the sealing clearing up the carpet from any durst. He looked around as the last portrait went back to its hanging place and caught the eye of his ancestor smiling proudly at him, he smiled tightly back moving to the end of the room to check up on the headmaster and found that he’s still breathing, he levitated him back to his chair and with another flick of his new wand he tide him up to both armrest and the back of the chair, Harry made a choking sound but he didn’t say anything else about it.

With a murmured ‘reventi’ the old headmaster groaned and woke up with a start, he looked around taking the state of his office in confusion and that confusion only grew when he tried to move and found himself incapable of doing so, looking at the chairs ahead of him he saw Harry squirming in place and Draco sitting ideally by next to him inspecting his work and looking for all the the world like he does not have a care, he cleared his throat and went to speak but upon seeing what wand Draco is twirling around he froze and his eyes darted to the fire place.

Curious Draco got up and began moving around with the headmaster’s eyes silently trailing after him once he made half a circle and came to a stop in front of the fire the old man hastened to speak in the hopes of distracting him, meaning there is something hidden there somewhere, it’s infuriating how many secrets can this man keep. But he will get to it eventually as for now it seems that the old fool is interested in talking Harry over, smoothing out the damage and if he had anything to say about it he will not come close to the brunet again with a ten fool pole.


	6. Bitter revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where more plots are discovered, Draco gets more than what he bargained for and lost things always find a way of coming back to us but not always in the way we expect them to.

Harry sat in the chair feeling numb, dimly aware of Draco moving around the circular freshly renovated office enjoying playing mind games with Dumbledore, engaging him in what seems to be a game of hot and cold while he replayed the last twenty minutes or so in his head.

Sheltering himself in the warmth of Draco of all people to keep the reality at bay and make it all go away. All the lies, the horror of what he had inside him, the betrayal and manipulations and the harsh truth all pointing out that the man he always looked up to was playing him for a fool and steering him around all along, was none of it real? Or was it an orchestrated chain of events meant to lead to his final demise before he even turned eighteen.

He always felt that his life never belonged to him, he had no say what so ever in his future and what was going to become of him, the idea of him being the boy who lived and what it entails was always enforced upon him since he was eleven, engraved in his mind that it was his destiny to fight the Dark Lord, to protect everyone to feel responsible for their well being and always aim to please before anything else.

What was real and what was programmed into him in the first place, and for how long had this thought pattern been developing? If it wasn’t for Draco’s presence, would the headmaster willingly tell him that he was a horcrox, if it wasn’t for Draco and dump luck he would still be carrying around a piece of that vile man within himself.

He knows that he will forever be indebted to Draco for removing the thing he’s been coexisting with since he was one year old instead of sending him to die in a climatic final battle like Dumbledore planned no doubt.

He is acquaintanced enough with Draco to know that is the part where he lays his terms and gets what he wanted, because as much as he always gets away with trouble whether by dump luck or instincts, Draco always gets what he wants and he enjoys it greatly, but before they get to that he needs to at least try and get some real answer from the headmaster himself for the sake of his own sanity, he looked up to the man that used to idolize and hold dearly expectantly, the man still tied to a chair gave him a grandfatherly smile that did not have the same effect as before.

Dumbledore blew a long suffering tired sigh and said “For what it’s worth, I am terribly sorry my boy for not telling you the whole truth. But i wanted you to live your life without the burden and the knowledge of what’s to come, spare you the weight of responsibility and taking it upon myself letting you have your much needed innocence” he felt Draco slither behind him and put his arms on the back of his chair, he drew strength from his presence allowing him to face the man and not crack to a million pieces in the process.

He took a deep breath and vocalized his doubts “No sir, as noble as that is that is not what you tried to do. You were to wait till the last possible moment and springing thing on me backing me into a corner so i won’t have any other way out” as he spoke his voice grew more steady and his back stiffened “It is the cruelest thing that you can do to someone you claim to care about” 

Dumbledore appeared to be hurt by his accusations and just as he was about to defend himself and justify his actions with more half truths and manipulation no doubt, Draco spoke before him “Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore” he drawled sarcastically “Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizzadry, Grand Sorcerer of the Supreme Mugwump and most relative to my question, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. I’ve always wondered why did you not lift a finger to aid Sirius Black, one of your favorite students and loyal follower obtain a fair trial since he was the last living relative of Harry’s. Instead you stood ideally by tweedeling your thumps and oversaw the order to throw him in Azkaban to rot while insisted on shipping his godson to be raised isolated by muggles with no ties to the magical world what so ever, isolated and alone. I would love to see you dig your way out of this one old man” if looks could kill Draco would be buried six feet under, as they both had a silent stare down, Harry logically contemplated the argument Draco made and the meaning behind it.

If he was raised by Sirius as his magical guardian he would have grown up loved and supported instead of neglected and ignored, desperate of approval and thirsty for any kind of kindness. Draco unknowingly unfolded not only the plan to alienate Harry from his godfather but also placing him with the Drusleys knowing exactly what they are and what their opinions of magic and magic users were.

He gave in to the urge to laugh hysterically, better than to jumping over the desk and strangling the life out of the man that denied his happiness and caused him so much pain and misery, he felt Draco moving to sit on the chair beside his adding “You know, that’s why I never liked you. Among other numerous things things that i can spend an evening counting, you lord yourself on people just like Voldemort dose, at least he is upfront about it. While you walk around pretending to be a saint that does no wrong, a leader of the light and convince yourself it’s all for your precious ‘greater good’ that you keep preaching about, it’s sickening” he finished while leaning back in his chair getting more comfortable and enjoying watching the mess that is his life unfold.

Dumbledore grew red with anger and spat “I do not have to explain myself to the likes of you ignorant child, nor do I owe you any excuses and don’t you dare compare me to Riddle again” his eyes were cold and his face completely closed off, it’s like seeing a whole new person in front of him, gone the kind loving grandfather, this is a man hardened by two wars already and preparing for a third.

Draco simply raised a mocking eyebrow at the man’s outburst and said mildly “A wise woman one told me, never throw a stone while your house is made of glass. And you are wrong in your assumption, it is not I that you wronged therefore it not me that you owe your explanations to, for I already know what you are. Light Lord or Dark, you are all the same to me you just have different ways about going about it but the endgame is the same, you play gods and leave a trail of destruction and carnage in your wake, rally around people that are too happy to serve ‘the cause’ or whatever you choose to call it” harry listened entranced with what Draco is saying and how true it rang, he did not need any more lies from the headmaster he just wanted this night over with.

He looked at Draco and asked softly “You said he is dying in under a year, how can that be?” he watched as the blond boy curled his upper lip in disgust looking at the headmaster before he turned to Harry face slipping back to neutrality but the softness of his voice and the caution in his eyes betrayed the need to soften the blow after such a revelations, it was surprisingly kind. Between this and Draco blowing up a gasket after understanding the danger he was put through, how he rocked him and kept humming until he came back to himself he should really stop being surprised by anything that Draco does anymore.

The blond flicked his wand at the direction of the headmaster’s left hand, revealing the black rotting flesh hidden under a glamour “That right there is a fascinating mix between a decaying curse and a flesh eating one, it should kill within an hour of being cast but apparently he had some help and contained it to his elbow. Yet it is still advancing slowly but steadily, it will reach his heart before the end of this summer. The dark magic already circling his blood weakened him and is effecting his bodily functions and mental capacity” he turned back to a disbelieving headmaster and said “But the question is when did he come in contact with the Dark Lord for the curse is holding his magical signature...” he trailed off looking intently at the man, watching him squirm under his scrutiny if it was not a dire situation he would have laughed.

He was still trying to imagine the implication of the death of the headmaster and the resulting effect it will have on the war, while the irony did not escape him this just got unnecessarily more complicated.

He was startled by the headmaster addressing him instead of Draco “That is why I wanted to share what I learned with you my boy, you see Tom did not only make one horcrux but he made six, with you as the accidental seventh” he heard more than saw Draco’s disbelief as he murmured “impossible” but the old man just went on explaining “Every death creating one of those vile crimes against nature is anchored by a significant remorseless death, when he went to your house that Halloween night he planned to use your death as the anchor of the seventh and last horcrux but your mother got in the way sacrificing herself in your place, leading to the ritual backfiring on him forcing him out of his corporal body and leading his last intact piece of soul to latch of the nearest living source available, you” 

Harry pushed past the sickening feeling and forced himself to navigate this new information and add it to what he already knew and something about this screamed that he already knew what this meant and suddenly it became painfully clear.

He looked at the man and said “The diary from the chamber of secrets is one wasn’t it? You must have known what it is when i brought it back to you. Since my second year you knew of the existence of horcruxes, and you also knew i was one sometimes last year. Still you kept hording the information and using it when you see fit. If you have told me what you discovered last year instead of avoiding me, Sirius would still be alive for i would not have fallen for voldemort’s mind games, but you let it play out just so you can finally prove that he is really back to the world” the last bit was said with equal measures righteous anger and disbelief. 

Draco drew a quick breath and looked at the headmaster aghast but the man only had tired and remorseful eyes on him saying softly “You do not always combat evil with playing fair Harry, something you will understand when you grow older. But believe me when i say i never meant for things to turn out the way they did, it is unfortunate indeed” he turned away, he could not stand looking at the man anymore instead he turned pleading eyes to Draco to takeover whatever this is and be done with it already.

He watched as the blond regained his composure and swiftly pushed out of the chair making a beeline to the fireplace, with an effortless swish of his new wand that is looking more and more as a natural extension of his arm he put out the fire pushed away the remaining wood and smiled grimly at the trap door he found there, he looked back at the struggling panicked headmaster and raised his hand feeling delicately almost caressing the edge of the fireplace and set off to work removing layer after layer of glowing barriers until all what was left was an iron box at the bottom of the fireplace.

Draco levitated it and put it directly between him and the old man, with another silent flick it opened revealing the stabbed diary and an old looking ring with mangled metal, an engraved diamond cut black stone with a distinctive symbol engraved at the top smooth surface.

Entranced he reached out to touch it and was startled out of his haze by slender long fingers with perfect nails clamping around his wrist tightly sending electrical waves all over his skin sending shivers along his back, he looked up questionably, blushing slightly when he noticed that Draco’s attention was on the ring but he was not under its thrall like he was and still managed to stop Harry.

Draco laugh softly and looked between the headmaster and the ring and finally said “You know, the the Malfoy family magic relies heavily on mind games, compulsion, manipulation and allure. Making you desire what you cannot have, it is temptation personified and this ring right here is soaked with Malfoy magic. But it not one of our heirlooms and the signature is older and bolder to be Luscious , a generation or so older if i were to guess, so i have to say this is the work of Abraxas Malfoy, a master piece really” he hummed looking thoughtful “That begs the question, what is so special about it that you gave in and touched it knowing that it is a horcrux getting cursed for your efforts?” he crocked his head to the side like a curious puppy and it could be called cute if it wasn’t for the hungry gleam in his eyes.

The headmaster stayed stubbornly silent and threw Harry a significant look at where Draco is still holding his wrist, he blushed further and gently pulled Draco’ hand from his arm and gave him a reassuring nod once he let go. Now that he understood what was that feeling drawing him in, to reach out and touch the ring it became easier to identify it and ignore it with the help of occlumacy, even if the curse is no longer active, it is better be safe than sorry. Leave it for Draco who knows how to work his way through the familial magic.

The blond teenager gave Dumbledore a patronizing smile and with a challenging gleam in his eyes, he set off to work separating the cursed metal and the enchanted stone, once the stone was hovering mid air he cupped his hands beneath in closed his eyes, his face relaxed into a look of serenity and calm.

Harry felt the air around Draco change and at the first sign of his hair beginning to sway by invisible water currents he knew what is happening, he is using his magic to consume the compulsion and probe around the stone trying to identify it. And out of nowhere, silver magic came seeping out of the stone slowly swirling around it protectively in an orb, he and the headmaster watched transfixed as Draco smiled softly and began to slowly move his fingers as if following an invisible thread and looking for a weak spot he can exploit.

After a few minutes of silent observation that felt like hours, the headmaster drew Harry’s attention and said “After he finishes dismantling the Malfoy magic you need to be quick and grab the stone Harry, or else the backlash of his magic coming in contact with the stone itself will kill everyone in the school” he said in his sternest voice of authority and he found himself automatically nodding and looking back to Draco just in time to see the last circle of silver disappearing from the air.

With seeker reflexes Harry snatched the stone from the air just in time as it threw them to opposite sides of the room, Draco fell sprawled on the floor momentarily disoriented while harry’s back slammed into the newly fixed shelves and dropped onto his fisted hands and knees still clutching the stone tightly in his right hand.

Once the ache in his back subsided he looked up to see three familiar figures standing guard on top of his kneeling form and beyond them Draco was springing up to his feet wand at the ready shaking his head to clear it and adapting a dueling stance facing the new figures, Dumbledore still tied to his chair laying on the floor sideways and groaning.

He was brought out of his haze by a gruff familiar voice saying “I don’t know about you two but i for one did not see this coming” followed by a bark of laughter, a sound of a smack and a yelp.

“Harry are you alright my dear?” came the soothing voice he often heard in his dreams, he looked up to eyes so much like his own and nodded dumbly not having a clue of what just happened but knowing that this woman in front of him is his mother with her wavy red hair, tender smile and freckled cheeks.

At her back are two figures with their arms crossed and scrawls firmly on their faces one directed to the groaning headmaster and the other at Draco.

He would definitely give just about anything right now for this night to end, there has to be a limit out there for the earth shattering revelations and weirdness even for him, and he was starting to come near it, throw his hands up say fuck it all and resign.


	7. The deathly hollows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the boys just want the night to be over with already, learn that not all myths are fictional and Draco gets to make a deal and somehow pick up strays.

After being thrown away by an invisible force field and landing flat on his back, Draco took a second to recall the last thing that happened. He was working on defusing the Malfoy magic his paternal grandfather left on the stone with little to no resistance, the Malfoy magic was always a fine delicate thing, spun like silk and endurant like steel, you don’t go around trying to go through it with force punching holes in its texture and be done with it, for it will bend and accommodate the brunt of the hits without giving an inch, you need to coax it bit by bit caressing it and following its lines delicately until you find the knot representing the base where it over lapses and tease it apart with patience and finesse.

He might not be magically a Malfoy anymore but he still understands the mechanics and the way to go around it is written in his blood. Still, his grandfather really out did himself creating something so intoxicatingly beautiful that you cannot help but to reach out and touch it and the dark Lord defiled it by combining such fine subtle art with a brutal albeit crafty curse. The perfect assassination tool mixed with a failsafe guaranteed to take effect as long as the handler is not a Malfoy, genius really he had to give credit where credit is due. It’s just a bonus that it will get rid of the old man soon enough.

But the thing that puzzled Draco when he disarmed the Malfoy magic and absorbed it tasting like refined French wine, was what came after that. Once he tried to get through to the stone and pull apart its magic to get a better understanding of the thing he was met with a bone chilling aura imitating from it giving a subtle warning to whomever tried to breach it, one he dutifully ignored directing more magic towards the thing and then it was like an unstoppable force charging against an unmoving object, only to find himself pushing thru thin air and blasted on his back several feet over. 

Draco knows his magic, can feel it almost tasting it in the air around him. Whatever that stone was is nothing compared to what he already knew or saw before, it was ancient mysteriously vast and charged with power waiting to be used. Hearing the headmaster groan he kicked himself for dropping down his guard and leapt to his feet ignoring his protesting muscles, wand at the ready aimed at the new additions in the room while keeping the old bastard in his perfifical vision in case he got any more bright ideas.

Three figures two men and a woman, when the woman turned her back to him looking down at Harry he dismissed her as a threat and instead focused on the men. The one staring him down or trying really you don’t live with Narcissia Black for almost two decades without building a tolerance, is remarkably familiar with broad shoulders slim waist narrow hips slender long legs and strong bulgy tanned arms, squared jaw with the ghost of beard, thin lips piecing blue eyes and if that’s not enough the mop of helplessly messy bed hair drove the point home. This is a Potter through and through, looking back to the woman behind him he could see her flaming red hair and a petite frame if he had to guess she’ll have blindingly emerald almond shaped eyes.

Just as he was lowering his wand the other man that was too busy growling at Dumbledore spoke up. And just like that you have yourself the holly trinity and judging by their blurred outlines they are still very much dead. James, Lilly Potter and the infamous Sirius black, honestly what is it about this bloody night. He was starting to get light headed trying to stay on top of his game, this is doing miracles for his compulse control he should be winning medals right and left about now for not killing anyone or blowing up the office, again.

After watching Sirius getting smacked by James, hearing Lilly check up on Harry and seeing that the boy is too overwhelmed to talk he looked at Sirius raised his eyebrows and said mildly “Cousin, it is nice of you and your friends to be joining us” without waiting for an answer he turned to the headmaster waved his wand to levitate the chair back to a sitting position receiving a glare in thanks, he pointed at the new additions to the room and demanded in a hard voice “Explain!” seeing the stubborn set to the man’s jaw as he lifted his head and looked at him meaning he won’t make it easy.

He marched to the desk, leaned in closer until they were inches apart and said in a deadly carrying whisper “I am reaching the end of my rope you old fool. Either you open your lying manipulative mouth, start explaining and prove your usefulness while you’re at it, or you shall be faced with years worth of agony making you wish you were already dead, clawing your flesh with your bare hands until you are nothing but a shredded bloody heap on the floor, what i have in mind will make that curse eating your arm look no more harmful than a first year stinging jinks. Have no doubts that i will laugh while you choke on your own blood and rejoice in your misery, so you better start talking, NOW” by the end of his triad he was almost in the face of the headmaster who grew gradually pale at the sound of his desk vibrating and black stripes of magic circling his throat cutting out his airway.

He felt a hand resting on the small of his back and his head snapped back ready to lash at whomever sneaked up on him, only to see Harry standing by his side a little ways behind rubbing soothing circles and looking at the headmaster who was growing desperate and looking between the occupants of the room ghosts included for any kind of help only to receive cold silence “You said yourself sir, that to conquer evil you cannot always play fair. And that is exactly what i am doing” said harry to the pained headmaster.

Draco was impressed, he freed the old man from his hold watching him choke and sputter, backed away from the edge of the desk to see Sirius casually sitting on the chair to the left flicking his nails radiating nonchalance and Harry standing to his right with each one of his parents at his back like silent guardians, Lilly by far the most intimidating if the murderous gleam in her eyes is anything to go by, lucky for Dumbledore that she is dead or she would had erased him from this world and the afterlife all together. She would have gotten along with his mother splendidly no doubt, bonding over murder and the welfare of their children, that thought only served to give him shivers.

Finally the old man conceded that he was outnumbered and said in a reverent voice “The deathly hollows” that gave Draco pause “The stone of resurrection” he said moving his head in the direction of Sirius “The death stick” he gazed down at Draco’s hand holding the wand steadily “And the cloak of invisibility” he looked directly at James and Harry “Together they make one the master of death” he finished solemnly. 

Draco looked from the headmaster’s serious features to Harry’s confused ones and back till he finally snapped “You have to be kidding me! It’s a children’s book, nothing more than a bed time story for little kids to believe in and grow out of later in life” just when you thought things can’t get weirder, he honestly was too tired for this. He looked at Sirius’s baffled expression and the deadpan one James was giving along the confused beyond measure one of his son. 

Lilly bless her dead heart took over and said flatly “You expect us to believe in a children’s story and that we are here because of this supposed resurrection stone brought us back” she trailed off slowly emphasising how ridiculous the old man was being and broadcasting loud and clear how stupid she thought him to be.

“Yes my child, for every myth there is a base in reality. Of the three Paverell brothers only the younger one married and had a daughter, who in turn married a potter and had a son. Upon his death he gave his grandson the cloak that death gifted him just before he passed away and it was passed on from generation to the other of Potters down to you Harry, that very same invisibility cloak” he gave Harry and James a look suggesting that they were thick “As for the death stick it chooses its master, giving its allegiance to the strongest wizard worthy, it got stolen from the eldest Paverell brother after he was killed and got around a few people until it ended up in the shop of the wandmaker Gregorovitch in Germany, only to be stolen again by none other than Grindelwald” he shot a disdainful look Draco’s way who looked down at the wand in a new light, he won it fair and square and it claimed him singing his praises and bonded his magic.

He looked up to the old tied up man and said smugly “No hard feelings, I just guess you’ve just gotten frail with old age” the man frowned disapprovingly while Draco preened promoting Sirius to choke with laughter, Draco headed his was and sat down next to him on the armrest. They never gotten along splendidly but he is still blood and right now they are on the same side.

James looked between his wife’s calculating eyes, to his son’s amazed expression and asked the question on their minds “Well what about the resurrection stone then?” he challenged lifting his chin in a typically griffindorish manner so like his son that Draco couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

Dumbledore made a faint humming sound and would be no doubt stroking his beard if his hands were free, saying “The middle brother asked for the stone to reanimate his dead bride or so the story goes, but he was not satisfied with the result. She was not fully back, more than a ghost but less than alive, forever frozen in time while he grew older she did not. Until death finally claimed him and the stone went to the bride’s side of the family, who kept it a secret and made it into a family ring claiming it as theirs only to fall in the hands of young Tom riddle after killing his maternal uncle”

Draco looked at harry and saw him clutching the stone in a tight grip with a determined set to his shoulders looking around his dead family members hopefully afraid they’ll blink out of existence, he caught his eye and an understanding passed between them.

He waved his wand and conjured a silver pendent handing it to Harry he said “Keep it safe, you deserve a second chance at a family no matter how. Just prick your finger on the clasp and bleed on it to bind it to the Potter family, open it whenever you want to see them again” looking around at the people around him to get permission and receiving encouraging nods and soft smiles Harry picked up the locket and did what he was told.

Once he bled on the clasp it gave way to a small rectangular chamber, looking up at his parents and godfather with teary eyes, he said his farewells and slotted the stone inside, it clasped shut with the image of a ruby red Griffin roaring on the surface. He wore it around his neck and hid it under his shirt and looked questionably at Draco, before he could answer the headmaster cleared his throat and said “That was a piece of Dark magic you just preformed, blood magic is nothing to play around with” But to his relief Harry looked surprised clutching the locked through his shirt like a life line rather than offended.

“Yes it is, and I would love to see anyone who isn’t of Potter blood try and unlock it” he looked at harry and said “Be careful of who you hand it to, I took the liberty of adding a couple of the nastiest curses i know of, in case someone forces it off of your neck with the intent of theft or tries to blast it open with force, a part of the Black’s specialty” he looked back at Dumbledore's dismayed expression and added joyfully “As long as he opens it willingly, without manipulations be it magical or physical, it will contain the stone. If not it will just be another empty locket, it does not matter if it’s dark or light, magic is just magic it’s the intention that always counts. Something you weren’t able to comprehend and you never will” 

Harry looked impressed and thoughtful at equal measures while the old headmaster looked up at him through narrowed eyes, getting tired of the posturing already and long since stopped having fun Draco slashed his wand down freeing the old man.

Standing ideally he said “I was sent here with the task from the Dark Lord to kill you, among other things” he felt Harry stiffen next to him and carried on before the boy got the wrong idea “I take orders from no man be it a dark Lord or a Light one, nor will I ever bow down and pledge my allegiance for anyone but the House of Black and its faithful members that stand beside me, for that end I am going to cut you a deal” he looked down his nose at the headmaster and said “I will hand you a handful of death eaters from the inner circle two nights from now on a silver platter, right here inside the walls of Hogwarts. Stopping them from coming after you and endangering the students of this school only if you swear me an unbreakable vow that you will offer safe passage for me and my mother out of this school, thru this very fireplace the to ancestral home of the Blacks” the man was still seated gazing up at him with a calculating gleam while Harry is looking between the two of them bouncing in his seat with barely restrained fanatic energy.

Finally the headmaster straitened in his chair and said “Only if you be more specific on how they are to enter the school, how many are there and swear not to speak of Tom’s hocroxes to anyone that isn’t in the know in return” Draco hummed in thought looking for a loophole that he can exploit before he gets backed into a corner, thinking of the long term and how this will effect him.

Dumbledore would no doubt have Aurors as back up and/or his precious order backing him up, the death eaters would be ambushed giving him ample time to make a quick get away with his mother to the house of Black, so that got their escape route covered.

But there is no guarantee that the old bastard won’t come after them and give them away like sitting ducks for both sides to prey on, after two nights from now, him and his mother will be wanted for betraying the Dark Lord and if he knew anything about the man, it is that he is like a dog with a bone and he would become just as hated as Potter himself if not more.

Decision made he said “Only if you never speak or even hint in any way or form of my involvement in the happenings of tonight or seek to hinder us or put us in any kind of danger once my mother and I went into hiding” there that covered all his bases, whatever happens later will not involve him and will not concern him. He will regroup with his mother and plan on what to do next from there.

The headmaster gave a tight nod and stood up, Draco pulled his old wand and threw it at him so he can use it for the oath, looking down at Harry he asked him to be the bonder. Once the three strips of fiery silk formed Draco pulled away and took his old wand back, stashed it for safe keeping in its holster.

He readjusted his robes and said “There is a vanishing cabinet on the seventh floor in the room of hidden things, as of two nights form now it will be once again operational. Its brother is currently in the Malfoy manor that’s how Bellatrix Lestrange, the corow twins and the mutt will be entering the school along with my mother in the lead taking over my father who will find himself indisposed. While you do your hero act i will take her and floo to the Black home from this office, in order to do that i need to remember its name so if you would be kind and reveal it?” looking at the headmaster patently as he processed the information after a few moments the old man looked at Draco up and down and said “The order of the phoenix headquarters is in 12 grimmauld place” and just like that Draco remembered the location of the house and what it looked like from the inside as well as the outside.

He gave sniff offended that his own ancestral home be used as a plotting space for the Light and glared at the old waste of magic saying tightly “It won’t be anymore if i have a say in the matter, use your own damn house Dumbledore” next to him harry coughed to defuse the tension.

Once Harry had both men looking at him he said politely “This had been an informative night indeed and I would like to see it over, so if we are done here i would like to be excused” Draco looked back to the man silently demanding if there is anything more to be discussed.

“Just one more thing my boy, I have a lead on a possible location of a hocrux. Would you like to accompany and old man to an adventure tomorrow after lunch?” after some hesitation Harry gave a stiff nod and the old man spread his hands and smiled winningly eyes twinkling “That would be all then” 

Draco did not hesitate he turned on his heels and headed for the door, just as he was about to reach it he slashed his wand twice in the air sending two shelves of what looked honestly like junk crashing and breaking on the floor out of sheer pettiness and because he could. 

He was accompanied down the stairs by Harry’s laughter after the office door closed muffling all noise from inside. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs he gave Harry a nod and continued walking thinking that would be the end of it, but frankly he was not surprised when the other boy kept trailing after him as he made his way to the seventh floor, staying silent and looking thoughtful. At the seventh floor he turned around on the spot once he stepped on the landing, his robes twirling around him in a manner that would have done Snape proud and looked down at Harry raising a single questioning eyebrow.

The brunet huffed a breathy laugh and said “Okay fair, you don’t owe me anything but i would like to thank you for what you did in there” he waved his hand vaguely to the direction from where they just came from “Unknowingly removing the thing that was inside of me and forcing the headmaster to tell the truth while opening my eyes to his manipulations” he rested his hand on his heart and said softly “Also keeping my second chance at a family safe” the gratitude and honestly were not dimmed one bit by his glasses and while Harry took the last step up so that they were at eye level he became hyper-aware of the nonexistent distance between them he tried telling his body to take a step back but the warmth radiating from Harry’s body was almost like a physical thing drawing him in and it took more effort that he would like to admit not to step closer “I can never repay you enough for tonight but I would like to try” he said eagerly with a delicate little smile and he hated himself for looking down at his lips only for that smile to become a lopsided grin.

He gathered his remaining wits for the night and aimed for playful and teasing while saying “I know I will have better luck convincing a brick wall to stay out of the upcoming fight, so suffice to say watch your back and do not get yourself killed” there he did it, something witty and in the range of their usual jabs, perfectly normal behavior.

Or so he told himself watching as Harry beamed at him like he just handed him the stars, fucking beamed and said “I’ll do my best” while darting in and giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Before he even knew what was happening Harry was sprinting halfway down the stairs in the direction of the tower.

Draco touched his cheek and chuckled merely, stupid rash griffindors jumping headfirst into everything without a thought of the consequences. If Harry wanted to play with fire who was he to deny him, it seems like his plan to break the teenager from under Dumbledore’s thump worked better than expected, too well maybe.

With that thought in mind he turned around walked up and down the hallway thinking of a room where he could sleep for the night until the door appeared, he would rest tonight and spend tomorrow working on the cabinet, but until then he would lay down and have some much deserved rest, he flopped on the massive bed face first and pushed the mountain of pillows around him groaning, after a while he got up pulled his trunk and enlarged it, changing into his pajamas and warding the area around the bed for safety, who knew what kind of things or propel that could sneak up on him.

As he laid back down and pulled the covers under his chin, he wondered ideally what kind of remodeling he would do to sheer up the gloomy house of the Blacks, clean up the filth left behind by the order and gave a fleeting thought of what Harry would say about it and if he would appreciate the changes.


	8. The beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore takes Harry on a field trip and Narcissa Black leaves nothing to chance.

The morning found Dumbledore still perched on his desk melting wax and magically sealing the last envelop with the help of his old wand from his school days and adding the envelop to the pile of the ever growing pile of letters and directions he wrote down and addressed to his followers to be sent in case something happened to him on the hunt for the horcrux or later that night.

Once he finished he got up he used to back door to head back to his chambers for a quick shower and a change of clothes, he wants to join the rest of the school at the breakfast table today and have a nice morning chat with his staff. He wore flowing white light robes with silver embroidery on the front he readjusted his glasses and wend down the stairs, walking the corridors to the great hall he wished the bleary eye students stumbling around a good morning and got incoherent mumbles in return. chuckling he took his usual place at the head table exchanging nods with professor Sprout and Finwick and settling to wait for the rest to join and for breakfast to begin, he felt lighter after last night.

Being forced into relinquishing control might had been the best thing that ever happened to him since before Harry joined Hogwarts, even if it had taken his hands being literally tied by a Black. He was overjoyed to find out that harry is no longer a horcrux and that his life would be long and eventful if so he chooses, he planned on providing him with the deathly hollows once he was ready for the final battle to make sure he came on top, maybe push the book with the symbol of the hollows in Miss Granger’s way, present it as a mystery and counting on her curiosity to figure it out.

Harry would accept the information more readily if it came from her but it’s done already. What he did not plan on is for that brat to win his wand and claim it for his own, Merlin knows what kind of damage he can inflict with that along with the frightening amount of power he already has access to, he is more than glad to get one Draco Black out of his school and no doubt out of the country altogether, the boy reminded him too much of his former lover for his comfort.

Looking back at the moment Black knew Harry was a horcrux and the fit of rage that followed was proof the boy does not need a wand to inflict chaos, just as he thought he did not have to deal with Blacks and their fickle dark inclinations anymore, the boy had to come to his powers, but as he examined the memory closely at the early hours of dawn using his pensive, he remarked that the boy was indeed angry but it was in the name of hatred did he attacked, but because the Black magic identified him as a threat to the brunet and acting accordantly, sheltering young Harry and lashing out on everything around them and towards him specifically, all it took was Harry calling Draco off for things to stop seconds from killing him, unknowingly inserting himself as an anchor for the rage and bloodlust of Black.

He smiled, a small private little smile seeing the irony in the situation, ‘the power the dark Lord knows not’ is a bond forming between two oblivious teenage boys that will consume half a population’s worth of magic if one of them is in danger of dying. It’s just too poetic, Harry might not trust him the way he did before but that will not stop them from working towards the same goal since the need to destroy the dark Lord became far too personal for him not to be invested and that’s all he could ask from him for now.

He will take the boy with him after lunch to the cave and hopefully they could find something there because he was starting to run on ideas of where to look and keeping things from Harry is no longer an option so he will do the opposite and involve him as much as possible.

Harry was obviously capable of handling himself under stress and has an open curious mind about him, always seeking the next adventure. It took some careful shaping and delicate maneuvering of circumstances that he is not entirely too proud of but the results were everything he hoped for and more.

As if speaking of the boy conjured him, he walked into the great hall with his friends and sat between them piling his plate, he looked a bit tired with the start of dark circles forming under his eyes and his slightly hunched posture but the air around him is one of genuine happiness and the life sparkling in his eyes was a tangible thing even from this far. Dumbledore had no doubt of whom he spent the night talking to, when they locked eyes he gave him a sad understanding smile and got a barely there uptick of lips before he turned away to chat with a motivated young Miss Granger looking well on a warpath of some kind.

He turned to his own staff beaming and started a lively conversation with his favorite transfiguration student turned teacher, she gave him a suspicious look but obliged him all the same after a while the food arrived and they started eating their fill getting ready for the day to come. 

Just before the breakfast was over he looked down at the four tables buzzing with small talk and lively chatter. He felt a swell of protectiveness for these kids, the future of magic and the makers of generations to come, embracing the feeling of happiness and pride he stood up, silenced them with a raised hand and wished them a good day told them how proud he is of the next generation of magic and wished them a colorful future. He got a few odd looks for his effort, some flabbergasted ones and some strained clapping, he laughed warmly and sent them off to the start of their first class, just as he was about to enter the side door he was stopped by a bored looking Snape requesting an audience to talk about the class schedules for the next term, a code they often used in public to talk about order business.

Already knowing that he’s going to talk about tomorrow’s raid, he waved him off since he could not exactly sit him down and explain how he knew without the vow killing him first and went on his way to prepare a meeting his lawyer. He has a will to rewrite and a brother to visit, he needed to open the old underground passage way of the castle leading to his brother’s living room just in case for any emergency evacuations.

It took him the better part of the morning and cut a bit into his lunchtime to finish the last things on his to do list, he sat in his office and ordered the house elves to bring him his lunch there. After he finished eating he pulled out the relatable newspaper clippings he needed and settled for waiting with a glass of orange juice for Harry to come, five minutes later came a hesitant knock on the door and he called for the boy he knew to be waiting or the other side to come in.

And Harry did so shuffling inside and taking the seat offered to him looking around the office for any trace of last night’s altercation no doubt “Harry my boy, lemon drops?” he asked hoping to distract him and bring some familiarity back to their meeting, he leaned back in his chair as the boy politely declined and studied him for a moment, thinking where to go from here, he’s not as cunning as Draco Black but he is no slouch either his instincts are remarkable and he had much more experience, after some debating he decided to keep to small talk for now hoping that it will put the boy at ease and help him relax more in his presence.

“So what are your impressions on James and Lilly, remarkable young adults aren’t they?” he asked kindly only for the boy to straighten up and his face to close off, clutching the pendant saying defiantly “I won’t give it back and you can’t make me” he couldn’t help it he laughed, the impression is so like James he felt like he was thrown twenty five years in the past “No no my boy, you misunderstand me. That is not my intention I was merely asking if you spent a good night catching up with them and getting to know them better” his smile dimmed a bit and he grumbled sourly “Plus your friend, young mister Black made sure that something like that can never happen” that did the trick, harry loosed up his defensive state and laughed softly.

“Yes he did, didn’t he” he said with a dreamy smile that had Albus’s eyebrows shooting to his hair line, well he can’t honestly say that he saw that happening, and if it took loosing Harry’s trust for it to happen and for the boy to be safe then so be it.

The boy saw his expression, blushed hard and backed tracked to safer grounds “Yes sir, they are everything that people kept saying they are and more. Only this way they are not some glorified worriers, they are just normal people who biker roll their eyes at each other and make inappropriate jokes. They just happen to know how to additionally kick some serious arse, my dad’s words not mine” he added quickly with a cheeky grin.

He laughed again at the boy’s enthusiasm and waved his worry away “Indeed they are my boy, indeed they are” he smiled remembering exactly what kind of people those kids were and all kinds of trouble they found themselves in “I hope that they will guide you and offer you wisdom, knowledge and watch you grow. It saddens me that you have to reunite in such troubled times but it is always good to get support from wherever you can” he reached across the desk and took a lemon drop himself arranging the papers in front of him and offering them to Harry “Now my boy, these are a few newspaper clippings from the time where Tom riddle worked at diagon alley just after he graduated from Hogwarts at an antique shop, see this woman right here?” he pointed to the picture of the busty woman with bright blond hair “She was a regular to the shop where Tom worked, the same shop his mother sold her last Slytherin family heirloom for a laughable price to get through the end of the pregnancy only to be bought later by this woman right here” he tapped the image of the blond witch again as she preened under the attention “She also happens to be a direct ascendant to Helga Huffelpuff”

“Let me guess sir, she told Tom that she has heirlooms to both the Slythein and Huffelpuff families and he killed her, stolen them from her to make into a hoecrux because nothing less than a founder’s legacy is worth containing his soul” deadpanned the boy

He blinked a few times then beamed at him from the top of his half moon glasses “Excellent my boy, excellent deduction. That is exactly what he did and I think I know where he hid one of them, leaving me to think that another one is Ravenclaw’s lost diadem, well i suppose in this case it is no longer lost only hidden leaving one the last horcrox to be yet identified” he finished passionately, he always liked working though a puzzle and putting the pieces together to get a feel of the bigger picture.

He watched as the gears in Harry’s mind kept working this information watching for a possible link, when it visibly fully registered he looked at him and said “How are we going to get there sir?” anticipation practically burning a fire under him, he smiled and started to get up from his chair only to get interrupted by a knock on the door.

He wondered ideally whom might that possibly be as he sat back down and asking them to come in, the door opened and entered an already annoyed Severus to stop dead in his track seeing that he had company and not any company but the living reminder of the only woman he once loved, the child he made a vow to protect only to treat him miserably because he looked too much like his father, honestly put those two together in same room and any maturity will no doubt leave them.

“Albus, I asked to see you after lunch today to discuss the class schedules for the next term. I wasn’t expecting you to have..” he trailed off looking disdainfully down his crooked nose at Harry and finished with a stiff “Company” Harry bless him did not respond he just rolled his eyes and turned back around, it’s like having James and a young Severes in his office hearing them bicker again and again about bullying and pranks.

He looked over to the potion master and said “Ah yes, indeed. But that will have to wait until i am back from a little field trip i intend to take Mister Potter on, I’ll be sure to come back before night fall and i will call for you then” the threw the man a significant look to see a flicker of surprise hastily smothered by a look of frustration, the man gave a tight nod turned around on the spot and left, his robes swirling like wings around him.

“Now my boy where were we, ah yes how will we get out of here” he said while getting out of his chair and standing next to his desk gesturing for Harry to come join him and offering his hand for Harry to take somewhat reluctantly “Being a headmaster comes with its advantages” he winked and apparated them to the edge of a cliff and helped steady Harry as he stumbled, the boy looked around taking in their surroundings and asked “Where are we sir?” shielding his glasses from salt water spatter.

“Right behind us, about a mile to the north is the orphanage that Tom was raised in and since every location has significance to him I came and checked for any sign of magic. Just beneath us there is an entrance to a cave radiating dark magic, so whatever we might find there won’t be friendly and getting inside won’t be easy so be on your guard” Harry nodded eagerly and took the offered hand again this time without hesitating as he lowered them to the entrance of the cave.

He waved his wand and detected some muggle repelling charms added to a dellusioning ward made to make everyone looking this way see a plain rock wall instead of a cave entrance, those were easy to get rid off but upon reaching the entrance he found another ward, this one more resilient and dark in nature, he studied it for a moment looking around to find the back door of the thing, it is meant to block anyone trying to pass and the only way around it is to bleed on the stone wall enough for the ward to fall, he guessed that it was put in place to weaken a potential thief making it easier for whatever is waiting inside to capture or kill the trespasser, like everything about Tom innovatively beautiful and needlessly cruel.

He explained this to Harry and watched as the boy grew grim but held his grounds, he extended his left hand in front of him and with a well places ‘defendio’ he lifted it to the stone and watched as his blood ran down the wall and pooled around the ground. Just as he was starting to grow faint and before his vision blurred the ward broke down leading way to a short tunnel an archway and a body of water after, he quickly healed himself and stepped to the archway casting diagnostic spells as he went in fear of tripping a ward or a rune circle without knowing. As they reached the edge of the water an eerie silence enveloped them, he looked beyond the fog travelling on water and saw a small island made of what appeared to be crystals surrounded by green mist.

“My guess is that we need to cross the water to reach that island and that whatever we’re looking for is on that alter, but it cannot be that easy” he whispered to Harry who nodded sagely. He pointed his wand towards the water and cast a mild diagnosing charm, what he got back was not in so many words shocking yet expectable “Stay close to me, wand at the ready and think over all the fire spells you know, whatever you do never touch the water, understood?” he couldn’t just tell the boy there are about two hundred infiri cramped in the bottom of the lake, waiting for something apart from that boat to touch the water only to be dragged under.

He marched to the boat and jumped inside once he was steady he reached a hand for Harry and helped him in, if only he could get a curse breaker to bring down the anti-apparation wards inside the cave they would have bypassed this whole mess. As they glided slowly he thought why would Tom use infiri here is it to stop people from swimming to get to the small island or is it the water itself he is guarding against.

Banishing those thoughts as they carefully left the raft and got to the island, he got in front of Harry moving protectively to look inside what looked to be a basin filled with purple liquid and at the very bottom lay Slytherin’s locket. He smiled grimly and benocked harry closer and saying “That is Slytherin’s locket, the one that his mother sold, leaving the cup the diadem and the other horcrux to be found” harry looked at it in disgust and asked “And how are we supposed to get it out, I assume there is a catch and it is guaranteed to be gruesome” he nodded and waved his wand on top on the basin trying to get a feel of the liquid, once he established that it is a toxic potion meant to drive the drinker mad of thirst while reliving his worst memories in life. he looked between it and the water down the artificial lake and gave a frustrated huff, leave it Tom would go to such radical measures to ensure the safety of his twisted soul.

He looked at harry seriously and said “I am going to drink this potion, and you are going to help me, no matter how much i beg of plead for mercy you will continue making me drink that potion even by force” Harry looked uneasy of the idea and looked at him doubtfully “Harry if either of us are going to make it out of this alive you will not touch the water or let me touch it, take comfort in knowing that once i finish drinking the whole potion it will counteract itself, do I make myself clear?” Harry drew a long breath releasing it slowly squared his shoulders and nodded.

With that he turned around, picked the oyster shaped cup generously attached to the basin and took his first mouthful. Instantly he felt his throat go dry like sand paper and his mind began to hallucinate he took a second helping and started coughing and his eyes turned watery with a shaking hand he took a third , the pain was so great that he fell to his knees and tried in vain to block it all away. He could feel nothing but pain misery and despair along with an insane thirst that he started chasing his tears as they slid down his face, he was dimly aware of someone giving him something to drink but instead of making it better it only grew worse.

He tried to crawl away only to find himself thrown back and unable to move his limps anymore, after an eternity that was probably a few minutes in a world free of never-ending agony, the feeling ended abruptly and his conscience came back to the surface he looked down to see that he was tied up to the foot of the basin fully bound, throat feeling sore like he just got through a shouting match and head aching, he looked around only to see Harry looking him over carefully white as a ghost with wide wild eyes.

He looked around and remembered where they are and why they were there in the first place, painfully clearing his throat hr croaked “I’m really getting tired of being tied up lately” his voice came out as raspy and raw as he felt but it did the trick, it startled harry into laughing as he released him saying “it’s great to have you back sir”.

He smiled and got the painful reminder that his lips were chapped, he took Harry’s offered hand and supported himself at the edge of the basin he took a steadying breath and reach inside snatching the locket, just after he took it the whole thing filled again with the same potion. He was going to take immense pleasure in destroying this one, he stashed it in his robe pocket and wobbled with the brunet’s boy’s help back to the small raft. Once they were standing firmly on the other side and making their way out of the open fresh air did he start to waver, he felt it when they passed the apparition ward and extended a Hand to harry whisking them back to the office.

Once there he collapsed in his chair smiling tiredly at Harry and pointing with what little force he had left in the direction of the water pitcher and the boy hastily obliged him, he drank half the pitcher down and splashed the rest on his face. Already feeling better he sent a patronus to Snape asking him to come join him and bring the basic first aid potions with him, he then looked at Harry and said “Thank you my boy, I would have not been able to do it without you”.

Harry quickly shook his head and dismissed the idea altogether “Nonsense sir I did nothing, it was all you. I feel horrible for what happened and i wish you would feel better soon” he said while shuffling from one foot to the other.

He looked out of the window to see the sun disappearing in the horizon, it must have taken longer than he thought to finish that potion “I will, do not worry a couple of potions and i will be as good as new. Now why don’t you go and find your snarky friend while Severus tends to me” and just like magic all the worry of the day flew out the window as a beaming smile graced the boy’s features, he nodded rapidly and rushed to the door throwing a goodbye over his shoulder.

He laughed at the eagerness and purity of youth and reached into his robe pocked to pull out the locked , once it was sitting on his desk he ran a thorough diagnostic this time not trusting its harmless appearance one bit. He frowned when it came back negative, not having even a remotely magical thing about it, putting his wand on the side he carefully opened the locket to find a note inside. He closed his eyes and pushed a long suffering sigh after reading it putting it back and clasping the fake necklace around his neck. He rubbed his face tiredly wondering just what kind of implication this might entail and where the real thing could be, just then a knock on the office door brought him out of hid musings and he invited the potion master in.

The first thing the younger man said upon entering was “Albus you look like hell, what happened?” trust Severus to be blunt only when there is actual cause, he smiled indulgently and said in ways of answering “Nothing a few of blood repeleshing potions and a pickme-up can’t fix i’m sure”.

Severus frowned at the rebuff but complied without protest, after feeling more like himself and drinking another glass of water he sent his patronus again to Minerva asking her to notify all perfect of the four houses that the students must be in bed after curfew for the next few days and remain there after no circumstances that they get to leave their common room and to issue a training emergency shutdown of the school starting at eleven for this night and the next.

Looking back at Severus, waiting patiently under the man’s calculating gaze. After a minute or so the man spoke up “You already knew there would be a raid Tomorrow” he nodded “Who told you?” asked the man sharply, all he could do is shake his head helplessly. The potion master raised his eyebrows sky high “You won’t or you can’t ... Albus are you under oath?” he nodded mutely not being able to say more on the matter and shrugging helplessly.

The man gave him an incredulous look and settled on saying “Well I honestly did not see this one coming, it certainly makes things easier for a change” at the headmaster’s questioning look he clarified “Narcissa Malfoy and her sister Bellatrix visited me around the end of the summer at spinster’s end and cornered me into swearing an unbreakable oath that where Draco should fail at carrying the Dark Lord’s order I must intervene and finish the job, I know he is to find a way to get the death eaters inside the school and apparently he succeeded so the oath is now null” 

He gave the man in front of him a grim smile as the reality of the situation came crashing down around him, young Black’s orders where to fix the cabinet and to kill him, if he did not say anything Severus will unknowingly die, if he told the man it means that he will have to kill him by midnight tomorrow to fulfill his promise while cementing his position with the dark and be counted as a traitor to the light side. He is dying in a few months anyways and he already gave all the leads he had and theories to Harry, he even rewrote his will to accommodate the new changes from yesterday. He is old lived, seen and fought for years, he is truly and blessedly prepared to die and would welcome death like an old friend, leave the fighting to the new generation since they had energy to spare.

He looked up at his old student and now colleague, the man can get out of here once the war was done with and start over somewhere new, maybe even have a chance at real happiness this time doing what he loves without anyone commanding his life, decision made he pulled a letter and started writing to the order to find after his death. Once finished he folded it sealed it with wax and asked Fawkes to deliver it to the weaslys and asked his beloved familiar to follow Harry if he so sees fit after tomorrow night. He went back to his chair and settled comfortably for the inevitable debate that was no doubt coming judging by the head of Slytherin’s half suspicious, half apprehensive expression.

Well time is of the essence and they don’t have much to spare, this is not a pleasant subject to beat around or soften so he will give the man as much mercy as he can faced with what he is asking of him “Actually, your vow will not be null even with our guests arriving on school grounds tomorrow night” the man took a moment to work through that knowing he can’t exactly come out and say it as he is working carefully around a vow, his narrowed eyes darted between where Fawkes was sitting and himself for a while, suddenly all color drained from his face and he said faintly “No”.

“Sadly it is my boy, Narsissa covered her bases well. She must really be set on seeing me off, never underestimate a Black is what I always say” he said softly waiting for the man to come to grips with what he is asking of him to do, after a while Severus shot up and began pacing back and forth in front of the desk stopping once in a while to face him, opening his mouth and drawing a breath only to close it with a shake of the head and continued pacing. He watched this go on for a while longer till the man visibly grew tired of being agitated and threw himself in the chair slumping and holding his face in his hands.

He took the opportunity to send another patronus to Moody asking him to gather five of their people and coming through his office floo for a code blue. Meaning they need discretion and secrecy not to alert any spies or risk the attention of the student’s parents as this is a school, he hoped they will be able to contain this successfully and in order to do so they need everyone on board agreeing and giving the green light to Severes to fire the green light in turn and give Draco and his mother safe passage to his office, as much as he loathed the woman right now he admired the way she and her son are alike working in parallel lines to reach the same goal. He wished for no better competent people to stand behind Harry for they will never follow him but Harry is already warming his way in and no doubt will win them over to his side with his innocence and charm.

He waited patiently for the arrival of the order in silence until Minerva came in joined shortly by Moody stepping out of the floo followed by Tonks and Lupin together with Shakbolt bringing the rear he took a deep breath watching the faces looking at him expectantly and started to explain to the best of his ability with Severus’s help the situation they have at hand and the decision he had made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying yourselves so far, i'm almost finished with the first part and I am outlining the second one. My updating schedule is far from regular for the moment as i am uploading chapters after proof reading them but i try to keep to a chapter a day if not more for now until i find my pace.  
> Ps: thank you for everyone who liked the story so far and please do not hesitate to leave a comment expressing yourselves or give your opinion, looking forward to reading them ;)


	9. Hording more than one treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco goes treasure hunting and Harry shares some of his life philosophy and wisdom with the blond.

Draco slept in til about ten in the morning, after the night he had the magic he preformed and the upper hand he gained on the old fool he deserved it. He yawned and stretched leisurely, he has to start fixing that cabinet today, contact his mother give it a test drive and defiantly thinking of where to move it, preferably far away from this room and out of the seventh floor altogether, maybe he’ll take it to the astronomy tour tomorrow night as it’s remotely isolated and easily surrounded. 

He got up wore his slippers and stretched cracking the knots in his back, he looked around at the light shining through the room giving it some resemblance of life and making the finer details of the paintings on the walls.

He has a whole day ahead of him and there is no need to rush, he hummed and tried to remember that miserable’s elf name that used to work for them Dipsy, Deepy something, he was sure that it went along those lines he started tentatively calling for it using ever variation of that name under the sun until he finally threw his hands in the air stomped his food in frustration and yelled for Dobby. Miracle of miracles that was it, guess he had to be in the same frustrated state of mind as he always did when dealing with that elf to spark his memory.

The little thing appeared within seconds bowing at the waist and bouncing from foot to foot looking as erratic as ever, when it looked up its eyes grew impossibly wide and frightened but upon a closer look it stopped snapping its spine rigid and shaking its head, looking utterly confused with its ears flopping around it “I Dobby is being summoned by young Master” it gave a tentative pause not knowing what to add exactly and finally settled on with a squeal “Black?” it took a step back putting its hands up protectively in case it came to blows, he didn’t care for the little creature, hell he doesn’t even know if it’s a he or a she, but his father sure made a sport out of beating the day lights out of it everytime he got frustrated about something.

He sighed, he guesses he should try and be nice to it if he was going to get what he wanted “Yes Dobby i called for you, i will be needing a brass basin with a pitcher of cold water preferably with ice to wash my face and limps. A cotton towel warmed by flower water steam, after that i would like to have breakfast you know what i prefer. I will have my coffee black with a dash of milk, one spoon of sugar and no foam please” the poor thing looked overwhelmed but it hastily nodded its assent while remaining rooted in place, he lifted an eyebrow crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently, he would not be denied service while he hid away, not by an elf of all things and his thoughts probably showed through his glare because the elf yelped and popped away.

A few seconds later the basin and the pitcher of cold water appeared on top of his impromptu night stand and he set off to work. Once he washed his face his hands and feet along with the back of his neck he reached for the steamy towel and dabbed his face and neck, did his morning business in the basin and quickly banished it with a flick of his wand.

Feeling refreshed after the bite of cold water shocking him back to life he transfigured the bed he slept on into a table and the nightstand into a comfortable chair, sitting while the coffee appeared he took a deep breath inhaling the aroma waiting for his pastries. Once breakfast was over, he got up fully satisfied and brushed his teeth, drank some more water rinsing while he’s at it, he ran a hand through his tangled hair and looked over to his trunk. He won’t have time to straighten it right now and it will only get in the way later, he grabbed a change of clothes his silver hair brush that his mother gifted him with engraved with the black family crest and a black thin ribbon, he set off to work, once dressed he ran the brush thru his hair untangling it and pushing it to the top of his head using the black ribbon to tie it up in a loose bun, cleaning up his brush he saw that the few hairs tangled there are unusually lighter than his platinum blond hair turning into a shade of metallic silver.

Well that’s new but at least it’s understandable, he’s sure he’ll look good in no matter what color and his facial structure will be more pronounced with lighter tones, more intimidating plus he can’t exactly grieve the loss of his blond locks he doesn’t want to be remembered of the dead everytime he looked in a mirror. He ran his hands on his front smoothing out his robes and looked around the room and nodded satisfied that he won’t leave anything behind after packing his trunk.

Once he was ready, he opened the door just a crack to make sure that no one is wandering around before he exited, turned on the spot walking the corridor up and down three times thinking of the room of hidden things. The door reappeared but when he opened it this time he was greeted with an endless maze of junk ahead of him, entering and closing the door behind him, he ventured to the depth of the room and chose a spot to set up camp near the cabinet where he can move more freely, transfiguring a table and pulling his calculations from his trunk spreading them in order on the table after stashing his trunk under it.

Something shiny to his far left caught his eye, he pocketed his wand and walked to it carefully finding what looked like two daggers with twin runes carved into them from the looks of in they are a bonded pair thrown on top of an old desk at the bottom of a mountain of furniture. He ran a quick diagnoses on them and to his amazement it came back indicating that these are curse daggers, goblin made for dueling and if he read the set of runes correctly whatever injury inflected by one of these blades won’t be fixable with magic, say if you tipped one of them into poison the goblin metal will absorb it and transfer it to make a deadly blow. It’s priceless the kind of weapon you will find in the position of the Blacks and it is just stashed innocently around here.

Well since the order probably defiled the house of his ancestors and threw out anything they believed to be dark of nature it is only fair that he uses this opportunity to restock, Merlin damn Sirius from behind the grave for giving those light muggle worshiping fools access to generation’s worth of history, he just hoped that the house hid the most important rooms containing the family ledgers and grimoires along with the artifacts and kept them locked safely away. Going back to his trunk he grabbed his school bag cast an extension charm on in and set to work searching for any dark auras lurking around and dangerous goblin made weaponry.

After four hours of continued search he realized that he missed lunch and a big part of the evening already, he was frankly overwhelmed. This room goes back to the founder’s era and from then till now people have loaded it with all kind of hazardous things recalling an encounter with a cursed chair and a coat rack that wanted to strangle him. He even found some artifacts with the Black family crest engraved on them along with about thirty something books all versed into the numerous branches of dark arts among stacks upon stacks of old tomes about some obscure forgotten magic and lore. Not to mention the countless deadly trinkets that will come in handy one way or another, he even found a goblin made eighteenth century elegantly engraved serving silver platter that transforms into a shield at a moment’s notice capable of deflecting even the killing curse, his mother will surely love that.

But the crown jewel of the day were the four bound journals of Helena Ravenclaw herself written about warding, one of them is an in depth step by step explanation of the wards used for Hogwarts and the incantations used to switch them from defensive to offensive, along with the traps on the grounds surrounding the castle itself and the protective measures put in place that will make the Black paranoia sound laughable.

He spent a couple more hours wondering about trying to find whatever else can he salvage until he decided it’s high time to set to work on the cabinet, it was nearing dinner time and he was both hungry and tired of moving around. But he promised himself that he will come back here with a house elf of his own and clean this place out of all its goods once the war was over.

Hoisting his heavy treasure filled bag on his shoulder and making his way back through the maze to the center of the room where the cabinet awaited him he tripped on a broken chair leg and the mountain that lay on top of it swayed dangerously, only to release a hoard of doxies jumping down and flexing their wings getting ready to charge at him.

He made quick work of dogging and running away from them trying to find space to move around and defend himself, skidding to a halt next to a marble statue of a wizard he turned around wand and the ready and shouted “immobules” all the doxies froze in the air hovering in front of him with their tiny claws and pointed teeth, nasty the lots of them he did not even think twice about it he focused on them and with another lazy twirl of the elder wand he thought ‘incendio’ a minute or so later the last shriek went out from the air leaving ashes scattered around the floor and the smell of burning flesh in the air around him.

He blew a deep calming breath and tucked the few strains of hairs that went loose as he ran behind his ear, turning around to the statue he was standing in front of he gave it a mock salute and turned on his heels only to collide groin first with a low circular table and give a very manly and dignified shriek sending its contents crashing to the ground. With a muffled curse he drew a ragged breath and flexed his feet while he palmed himself waiting the ache out, once he was capable of thought he debated the merits of burning the table out of spite but just as he was about to raise his wand he saw a box that was previously sitting on the table now laying on the side cracked open and inside he could see the gleam of a fist sized emerald, curious and more than a bit fascinated he levitated the box back to the table carefully and opened the lid all the way through.

He froze upon seeing the inside of it and let out a startling laugh, right in front of him was the diadem of Ravenclaw, forever presumed to be lost and he just found it by sheer dump luck. just as he was about to reach out and touch it two red eyes gleamed from within the green emerald, he snatched his head back and whirled around so fast he almost lost his footing wand raised and a nasty curse at the tip of his tong. He knew those red eyes and he was not expecting to see them anywhere near here, he looked around frantically only to be met with creepy silence. 

Composing himself he turned back to the diadem keeping his senses open and alert for any noise or unusual magical flair, he looked down at the relic and for the first time he picked up on the energy radiating off of it, the dominant magical signature and more importantly who it belonged to, he cursed himself for not being careful but after spending a whole day with dark objects, the aura did not fully register.

He recoiled from it quickly shutting the lid closed and tapping the top of it with his wand circling it with isolating wards and silver chains, he ran a hand on his face and huffed a breath. What are the odds of finding a horcrux inside of Hogwarts itself in a room filled to the brim with junk, and now that he found it he couldn’t just leave it here nor give it to Dumbledore. The old man would surely destroy the vessel and it is too priceless to destroy he could use his family magic to pull it out and consume its power, destroying the soul in the process but it has to be done safely after careful research in the black library and certainly not here alone or now when no one knows what he’s doing. He picked up the box and placed it it with the other things he salvaged and made a beeline for the center of the room, once there he stashed everything he gathered in his trunk and forced it close with some effort.

He shook himself and set to work on the cabinet, just as the went down he finished disarming the security wards on the thing and began repairing the teleportation charm, whomever tried to fix it before is a living breathing fool who made more damage than good. Humming under his breath while working he finished setting up the end of the charm anchoring it to this cabinet clearing a direct path between it and its brother and adding an alarm of a bell ringing eveyrtime it was set to receive something or someone in this case.

Checking the time he sighed thru his nose, once again he was lost in something and forgot about food since he had two hours to eleven, he swirled his ring three times and settled for waiting for his mother to slip away and talk to him, it took roughly about twenty minutes but when she appeared in front of him she wasn’t alone his aunt was with her.

Not knowing what his mother is up to but willing to play the part he gave a half formal bow and said “Mother, aunt Bellatrix everything is ready from my end, the cabinet is functional again and in need of testing, the plan is all sorted out all i’m waiting for to go through with it is your arrival at midnight tomorrow creating enough distraction so I can make my final move” he said in a smooth silky voice.

“Is that it, is that the cabinet little nephew?” he nodded once confidently, his aunt crackled with mad laughter and gushed “I knew you could do it Draco dear never once have i doubted you, we Blacks are not easily killed or brushed off” she finished practically purring with delight.

“Indeed we are not, it will be foolish to underestimate us especially if we stand together” his mother said looking him up and down checking for abnormalities.

He gave her a tight simile and a minuscule nod while his aunt kept glancing around the room in wonder, understanding the underlining message that went unsaid she would watch his back as he watched hers, he cleared his throat gaining his aunt’s attention again and said “I will shrink the cabinet and move it to the astronomy tower so we can regroup there and formulate a plan of attack for the rest of the grounds before I kill the old muggle loving fool for he will be at the top of the tower like every night” 

Both of them gave decisive nods each one of them had a different meaning behind hers “Be safe and stay vigilant my dragon i will see you tomorrow tonight” he inclined his head and said as nonchalantly as he could “Give father my regards please” he saw the moment the hungry, vindictive cruel gleam shone in his mother’s eyes and he suppressed a shudder as she smiled grimly and said offhandedly “will do”

After they blinked out of existence to go rally the troops and set their plan in motion, Draco sat down on his trunk and wondered if should eat something since he missed both lunch and dinner he transfigured a chair so he can sit properly and called for Dobby who came readily “Young master called for Dobby sir?” it asked nervously.

He pushed a tired sigh as he looked down at the creature and as he was about to ask for dinner he heard a voice he’s too familiar with whisper yelling his name, trying and failing miserably at being discreet. He pinched the bridge of his nose and said “Dobby could you go and direct my wondering guest inside before he causes a scene and bring him to me” the elf nodded and disappeared with a crack , moments later he came back dragging a bewildered and stumbling Harry behind it trying to look over everything at once “I found Mister Harry Potter, the greatest and kindest wizard ever lived outside young Master and is looking for you he said” the elf said happily bouncing on its toes with visible excitement at having apparently the greatest wizard in his presence.

He rolled his eyes “Yes i can see that Dobby, thank you” he added as an afterthought “now please grab me and Mister Potter dinner something to drink and desert” the little thing nodded its head so hard it started to sway “Dismissed” he said just to save it from a concussion, that elf just keeps getting weirder and weirder the more you interact with it.

“Is this your discreet way of asking me for dinner mister Black?” said Harry cheekily as he transfigured his own chair and sad down “You know, you could just have asked me out on a proper date” tried Harry again in a louder voice, he was startled from his thoughts about the erratic elf and looked at Harry questionably only for what he said to finally register and he laughed long and hard, after the day he had he’ll take even Potter for civilized company it’s a step up from that horrid elf but that’s not really saying much in itself.

When he got his breath back he looked at harry who’s looking at him intensely like he was burning his features to memory, smirked and said “Oh , heavens no Potter. This is hardly a date” he said waving his hands at the piles upon piles of jink making their surroundings.

Potter slumped in his chair a bit and the light of his eyes dimmed a bit but he kept looking at him, it made him squirm in his chair knowing that he said something wrong but for the life of him not knowing what, Potter is always confusing and at times infuriating but he has a feeling that this is a whole other matter all together and he has to treed carefully not to step on a landmine until he got an understanding of what’s going on with the brunet.

Just then their food arrived and he avoided Harry’s searching eyes to look over his options and start filling his plate, that done he pulled a napkin on his lap and stated eating, after a long day on his feet roaming around, sitting down and indulging this juicy piece of flavored chicken feels heavenly. Especially compared to what’s to come tomorrow night and beyond that, got to take pleasure from where he found it.

They lapsed into a sense of silent companionship only the sound of cluttery and dishes echoing around them, Harry visibly trying to be on his best behavior upholding table manners and trying for sophisticated only to come off a bit short and unpracticed in a cute way.

Then suddenly Harry tensed and steeled himself, putting his knife and fork down trying to properly phrase what’s on his mind, Draco being his usual self mirrored him and drank from his goblet arching his eyebrow to urge him on. Harry lifted his chin in a challenging way and said almost mildly but not quiet managing to hide the nervous undertone of his voice or the defensive posture he was unconsciously making “You know after what we went through and discovered together you may start calling me Harry” he took a fortifying breath and continued “And I wouldn’t have said no if you asked me on a date, I might even be inclined to ask you on one myself” he finished while bracing himself and blushing mad red avoiding his eyes and looking anywhere but where he’s sitting.

Only years of practice kept Draco from doing something scandalous as choking or spitting his drink out, he slowly put down his goblet and looked into the liquid inside while moving the base in tiny circles with the tips of his right hand watching it twirl. He did not see this coming that is for sure, under a week ago he was doing everything in his power to avoid the nosy griffendor and a year before that he was having mixed feelings about him bordering unhealthy berried under careful layers of resentment anger and weirdly enough longing for what he could not have that only helped fuel his anger. His own feelings on the matter aside, this is out of the realms of possible he only dared to dream of it while he slept and promptly pushing it at the back of his brain under a lock and key as soon as he woke up, not to mention complicated Harry Potter the boy who lived the public’s sweetheart associating with a Black, an ex-Malfoy it will also put him in the spotlight and not a very favorable one at that.

Honestly finding a hocroex by chance is less of a surprise than the one harry just casually dropped on him, this new development is one he was not counting as a remote possibility and cannot even envision how Harry came to ask this of him, if only his eleven years old self can see him now he’d throw a tantrum out of jealousy.

To form an emotional attachment to someone who is not family is always fickle at best, not only that but they are at times of war and the boy that would be a young adults during the months of this summer is the defacto leader of the light and as for him he is a dark wizard thru and thru and plans on staying neutral in this war and if things get rough, the backup plan would packing up and fleeing to America, leaving personal attachments behind and anything that he won’t be able to pack in a bag beside his mother won’t do him good.

Plus this is the arch nemesis of the dark Lord himself he has a big neon sign on his back, but to be fair after tomorrow he’ll have the same one if not bigger because as far as he knew Potter didn’t get a bunch of death eaters killed or captured and diffidently did not successfully remove a dark mark.

Looking at it from another angle, nothing is really set in stone not even the end of this war. He promised himself he will come out on top and bring pride, prestige and power to the name of Black and do what his ancestors always did, rule with an iron fist and eliminate any obstacles standing in his way including the rotten apples of the last generation of his family and by Merlin he will make it, standing beside Potter, not behind like the rest of the light but beside as equals will be a sure way to sway the public in his favor selling the story of star-crossed lovers, it’s rather poetic actually and he’s not fooled for a second thinking that Potter won’t gain something out of this considering he already went out of his way to make him feel comfortable around him and win his favor.

On a more personal objective note he could see himself with Potter. The boy is smart and capable of great feats which are frankly stimulating, sitting on top of the Potter fortune and not too shabby in the looks department either, what he lacks in style he makes up for in kindness.

A romantic alliance would be agreeable and in case they win the war Potter will be the most sought after thing in the whole magical united kingdom, no one will care that he’s a halfblood and they’ll be falling on top of themselves to gain his favor, getting an in now and securing him in this early stage will do his future worlds of good and maybe selfishly satisfy some of his old fantasies. Plus Harry is apparently unfamiliar with the concept of going slow, going from enemies to barely tolerating each other and then straight to romantic interest, sometimes he wished he could open up that griffindorish brain of his and just observes how he goes about putting things together.

Dissections, decisions... he finally looked up at the brunet in person forgetting that he was expecting an actual answer and saw that he was past sweating bullets and fidgeting nervously, catching his eye Potter smirked confidently and said “I can see the gears in your head turning, laying plots, future plans and failsafes. You wouldn’t be you if you do not treat this like a business agreement but i only hope that somewhere down the road you would come see it my way” well someone has balls and since when did Harry grow perceptive because one thing is for sure Draco Black is not by no means transparent.

Lifting his knife and fork after giving him a small smirk back he took a bite of his dinner to buy himself some more time and compose his answer, keeping Potter on his back foot, after a while he cleared his throat under the amused look Potter is giving him he said “And I might feel inclined to accept if you were to ask me on this date” he gave a slight dramatic pause for emphasis “Harry, surely you can manage to find a better set up than this, but i will be sure not to hold my breath” just because he agreed on a date and liked the way the man’s name rolled off his tong that does not mean he’ll stop being snarky or start making moon eyes at him.

Harry threw his head back and laughed, he shook his head expatriated and amused in equal measures and said “Oh, I think I can manage to come up with something that won’t disappoint you greatly your highness” well this is shaping up better than he expected already he knew where he stood and where Draco stood, it’s refreshingly promising.

He preened and gave him a smug look, Harry smirked and went back to his food only to look up suddenly and say “Oh I almost forgot, I got a letter from my lawyer this morning saying that everything is already set, I legally signed away my rights to the Black fortunes and they are for you to magically and legally claim just a quick trip to gringotts and you will be all set”

He hummed and smiled “Yes, thank you Harry. Maybe sometime next week after I finish readjusting the wards at gremmauld and see what kind of work needs to be done there. Plus I will have to go there and sort out the will of Luscious and divide the properties between me and my mother as direct benefactors” he continued eating and enjoyed the dismayed reaction to his father’s name and the shocked one hearing about his fate.

“I don’t know what to say” Harry frowned looking conflicted “I am sorry?”

Draco huffed a laugh and dabbed the corners of his mouth with the napkin taking a swing of his pumpkin juice “Don’t be I’m glad he will be gone at least he won’t embarrass himself or his lineage any longer” he said with a dreamy smile imagining what is to come, that bastered deserved what he had coming ten times over.

“I’m sorry you said ‘will be gone’ as in he’s still alive?” asked harry bewildered  
Draco pulled his wand fired a quick tempos and said by way of explaining “Not for long now” smirking he watched Harry as he gulped and decided to clarify “I am not a nice man harry, that is you” he said stabbing his desert fork in the brunet’s general direction “I do not play by the rules the world sets for me but I bend that same world around me to accommodate my rules and come out victorious, I am a dark wizard but I am no tyrant I am simply more gifted with the dark arts and they come easier to me than others. I use whatever means necessary at my disposal no matter what or whom pays the price to protect myself and my family in equal measures and obtain my goals, I do not take kindly to betrayal and have no tolerance for weakness and cowards. I am of both ancient and noble blood as long as you respect and treat me accordantly I shall return the favor, disrespect me or mine and you’ll suffer for it. Merlin forbid if you purposefully endangered your family for personal gain, you will not have the pleasure to live long enough and enjoy said profit and that is the case of my dearly soon to be departed father” 

He watched as harry came to rights with what have been said and its implications. If they ever planned to build anything together it won’t be based on misdirection’s and deceit, after the silence that followed his little speech Harry finished his desert and stood up stretching.

“You’ve been here all day long, haven’t you?” he asked while looking around curiously.

“Yes I have, I can’t exactly go wandering around the castle freely now can I?”

“Would you like to go flying with me?” Harry asked hopefully.

He arched an eyebrow at him and said slowly as if making sure he heard the other boy correctly “Flying?”

Harry huffed “Yes flying, on a broom in the sky letting loose and forgetting about everything for a while and just letting yourself be”

“Well now I am sure more than ever that we have different definitions of flying” he deadpanned

“That’s your problem Draco, you think too much. When sometimes all you need to do is let go and be” he finished his inspirational tirade grinning down at him.

He did not know if it was the beaming grin or the way he said his name that made Draco seriously consider it, he was indeed trapped here throughout the day and it definitely wouldn’t hurt to step outside for a while.

“I guess I won’t be opposed to getting some fresh air” he trailed off and stood up.

Harry beamed at him again and held out his arm for him to hold, it was an innocent gesture of Harry being a gentleman wanting to escort him down and out of the castle but Draco’s mind could not come to grips with it, not yet anyway. Things are changing so fast around him and he is not too fond of it and if this outing’s perpouse was to clear his mind he’s rather stick with what he excepts as normal for now when it comes to Potter but maybe minus the insults, that’s still to be decided.

He told Harry this and the boy laughed and stated that it would defeat the idea of dating if they just kept hurling insults at each other but he understood where Draco was coming from because at least he had times to work through it while Draco did not, but the infuriating prat didn’t elaborate on his reasoning behind his sudden change of heart and it irked Draco.

They made their way out of the room around the corridors and out of the castle without being spotted and they headed towards the quiddish pitch where they grabbed practice brooms that frankly belonged in a museum in his humble opinion and shot up to the night sky.

The moon was nearly full and tomorrow night will be a blood moon, he was looking forward to see it and his mother, tomorrow they would be together, free and hopefully safe away from crazy Dark Lords.

“You’re doing it again” came a voice from his left and he nearly jumped out of his skin startled from his thoughts, his head snapped to the side to curse Harry out of habit but he stopped upon seeing him.

Behind him the moon’s silvery light shone bright alongside hundreds of stars dotted around illuminating the night sparkling and creating a serene view of the perfect night in the Scottish sky. In the middle of it all hovered Harry looking back at him intensely with bright eyes, flushed from excitement and his hair was messier than usual waving in the wind.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” he offered weekly feeling heat rise to his own cheeks and a sense of calm seep into his very bones relaxing his stiff muscles.

Harry smiled at him and said ideally “You think too much, even when flying. You need to let go and just be, it works best when you’re just running through the motions everything comes down to actions and reactions, trusting your body and instincts to take over”

He huffed a short laugh “And who taught you that exactly?” 

Harry grinned at him and leaned forward slightly saying “You did”

He was taken aback by the answer, he did not remember sharing flying tips with Harry and he was starting to think that Harry must be sleep deprived and hallucinating.

“Don’t look too shocked, during my first year after one lesson on how to handle a broom I took to it like a duck in water and it’s all thanks to you” seeing the confusion on his face no doubt he clarified “You took the reemberball from Nevill and threatened to throw it on a roof, I did not think i just reacted trusting my body and instincts to carry me to you and they did” he finished proudly.

He gave Harry his flattest look to convey how he felt about that particular incident and the boy had the gall to laugh darting forward trying to push Harry off his broom only for the boy to zoom away, Draco blindly followed giving chase, the lapsed around the field shot up sky high then back down and Draco was only focused on catching Harry that he did not realize that he was copying the other seeker’s body movements and speed until they were flying next to each other both laughing as adrenaline coursed through their veins leaving them breathless.

Draco’s hair came loose from the speed he was going and fell to his eyes he slowed to a stop pushing his hair away only to find Harry diving down hand outreached catching something and then pulling up before he crashed to the ground. 

Draco followed him in an easier pace and stepped off his broom looking down at Harry who was laying down looking back at him playing with his hair tie, he rolled his eyes and sat down as gracefully as he could next to Harry and hugged his kneed to his chest snatching the ribbon back from the other boy and making quick work of tying his hair back up.

He loathed to admit it but he did indeed have fun flying and letting go as Harry put it but there was no chance that he will willingly admit it, through all the strategies and tactics he used in trying to beat Harry on games he never thought that he simply should just trust his instincts and fly, even now it sounded ridiculous but he tried it and it actually worked. He looked up at the moon and sighed feeling content for the first time in a long time, the night is pleasantly warm as summer was around the corner and the air was cold but not chilling, the air itself smelled fresh and he took lungfuls enjoying the way it cleansed his body and mind.

“Thank you” he said softly into the night, sure that Harry would hear him and know what he meant.

“You looked like you needed it and i was only too happy to oblige” came the equally soft response.

He huffed and rolled his eyes “You’re infuriating Harry, I don’t know how you think us dating would ever be a good idea” his answer might be sarcastic but the questioning undertone was as clear as the moon above their heads.

“Would you believe me if i said i just trusted my instincts and let go?” 

“Yes i do” he answered after reflecting for a moment “But don’t expect me to readily do the same, it won’t be fair to either of us”

Harry reached out hesitantly and grabbed his hand running his thump on his knuckles “It’s important that you understand that I am not expecting nor demanding anything from you, whatever you decide to give would be enough” 

Draco held his breath and closed his eyes soaking in the touch and the words, he opened them after a while and asked “What about the Weasly girl?” he hated feeling vulnerable with a vengeance and here he is voicing his doubts and insecurities to Harry of all people

“She wants to be with the boy who lived, the heir and future Lord Potter not me personally for who I am, she’s after a fantasy not a person” he said simply as if that is the end of it

“And i do?” he asked incredulous

Harry laughed “Well for starters you always treated me like i’m a commoner and not once were you impressed by me, rather the opposite really but through it all you treated me like an actual person, nothing to be fawned over or be awed by and i think that is an excellent place to go from”

Draco was stunned speechless and when he goes over the logic mentally it holds up, he was an heir to the Malfoy fortune which is more significant then what Harry owns and now he would be Lord Black as soon as he visits the bank so he’s not agreeing to go out with Harry for his money or social status, as for the public image and the fame that Harry has, he never payed it any mind before and he only did earlier thinking of the implications it would have on him as a person and how it would affect his own image along with the war in general so when it comes down to it he really does not care about that either, meaning he agreed to go out with Harry just for the sake of going out with him.

And even when he interacted with Harry in the past, his anger and resentment was not because he was famous or because he was rich but it was a knee-jerk reaction to being snubbed all those years ago, of being refused friendship after putting himself out there and being held bellow the Weaslys in Harry’s standers of importance and through it all he had treated Harry poorly in retaliation but never thought of him anything other than just Potter and they got to know each other better in a way though the years seeing the ugly side of the other and still coming back for more, here they are now trying to look for the good in each other instead ‘letting go’ of all that mutual hurt and anger.

The realization was so startling that he could not form any words to confirm or deny Harry’s claim, after a moment he moved slowly, laying back down next to Harry still looking ahead and tangled his fingers with his while Harry tightened his hold in return, feeling like a silent understanding passing between the two of them, an understanding that Draco would have to look closer into later in private so he could have a proper meltdown but for now he would enjoy the closeness and the company.

After a while Draco started talking about stars, explaining to an eager Harry about the constellations and what they stood for in myths and history along with the traditions of the Black family in naming their kids after stars and what they stood for. The night air became sticky and heavy with moisture, the damp grass around them turned cold and he did not know how much he spent talking but it was clear that they should be heading back inside before dawn broke through.

They got up and placed the brooms they borrowed back to their cupboard and made their way to the castle, Harry kept brushing his fingers with his too much for it to be accidental and he gave him a look but it soon melted away seeing the shy, hesitant expression Harry was giving him.

The brunet insisted that he would escort him back to the seventh floor and Draco huffed but went along with it, they said their awkward goodbyes when the door to the room appeared again and just as he was about to turn around and open it Harry held his hand, brought it to his lips kissing his knuckles softly and whispered a good night to him. Draco is not above admitting that he blushed and he still had mixed feelings about the whole situation but he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t nice.

Hurrying inside and closing the door behind a beaming Harry he sighed happily, all in all it was a great day that he enjoyed greatly. Changing in his pajamas and transferring the table into a bed he laid down after casting some wards around it not trusting this room to not have more surprises, he let himself think and come to terms with what he learned today putting himself in Harry’s chose, seeing the situation from his perspective and adapting to the new change in their dynamic.

Even knowing what would come tomorrow and what is still waiting ahead Draco fell asleep surrounded by mountains of god knows what with a smile on his face and a light heart.


	10. Brunch is for winners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Draco and Harry spend the day in each other's company and successfully co-exist .... until they don't.

The next morning Draco woke up around midday, feeling refreshed and content. He stretched and sat up looking around and orienting himself, once he felt awake enough he called for the erratic elf and asked him to prepare his morning breakfast and the same things he required to clean up.

He finished getting ready and got dressed after brushing his hair, he transfigured the bed back to a table and settled with a book on potions waiting for his brunch. Once the food appeared on the table he settled the book on his side and started eating and going through a mental list of things he needs done today before he took off with his mother, coming up with alternative plans if they encountered problems.

When he was halfway through his meal lost in his head he heard the door creek open and he sprang to his feet wand in hand adapting an attacking stance while scanning his surroundings and perking his ears for any noise coming his way, a few breaths later he heard shuffling of feet and soft muttering curses when whomever came in bumped into something and sent it crashing down.

He did not relax until Harry came into view dusting his school robes and looking around warily, once he spotted him he grinned and beamed moving forward navigating his way and coming to a stop at the foot of the table.

Draco sat back down and raised a questioning eyebrow before going back to his food and inclining his head to the other chair in front of him, they might be in a dump but he hasn’t forgot his manners, Harry sat down and looked around at the admittedly excessive brunch spread for one person.

When Harry kept looking at him and grinning he ventured “Good morning Harry, slept well?” 

Harry huffed a laugh and said “Good evening to you too Draco, and yes I slept peacefully”

“Morning is whenever I wake up, thus brunch” he pointed to the table “Eat something instead of watching me eat it’s weird” 

Harry pulled a plate and started gathering food “Sorry, I’m just not sure that last night really happened or if i just dreamt it” he said sheepishly.

He rolled his eyes and hummed faintly saying sarcastically “I live to make your dreams come true Harry”

The brunet threw his head back and laughed a rich warm sound before going back to his food, after they finished eating Harry spoke again “So, tonight?” 

“Yes, tonight” he replied dryly because that was too vague to be a question

Harry shook his head and said “I mean is everything ready on your end?”

“Yes it is” his answer came out more clipped that he meant it to be and he sighed “I’m sorry but you have to understand that i’m edgy and not feeling comfortable enough to share with the class” 

“Well that’s understandable i guess” Harry mused looking back at the cabinet “Do you need my help with anything?” 

Draco looked at him, really looked this time and saw that Harry was being genuine offering his help and it did funny things to his guts that he disregarded as nerves for what to come later.

He shook his head and whipped his mouth and asked instead of answering “Don’t you have class today?”

“Well yes” he admitted sheepishly “But I skipped and since you’re here by yourself i thought i’d come and keep you company” at his dismayed look Harry hurried to add “I wasn’t followed”

Draco hummed, he wasn’t particularity against Harry keeping him company but since the brunette seemed set on staying with him he might as well strike some conversion.

“Have you spoken again to your parents and Sirius?” he asked

Harry smiled softly and nodded “They are not what i expected to be honest, growing up and hearing people glorifying their memory I was relieved when I spoke to them and they seemed to be .... normal”

“I’m glad you got the chance to meet and talk to them i know how much family matters to you” he said kindly

“Yes they are and i also know you’re doing this to protect your own family, I wanted to thank you for not choosing the easy way out” Harry replied

“But you are wrong, I’m not choosing between hard and easy or right and wrong. Far from it actually, I am simply choosing my mother and I” 

“So if it was in your favor to kill Dumbledore and protect your mother by doing so, you would?”

“I would have enjoyed it too because my hatred for the headmaster is beyond words and it would only be fair to see him die” he answered truthfully 

Harry leaned back and to his credit he did not look offended or judgmental “Would you please elaborate?”

“The truth that was swept under the carpet is that Dumbledore and Grunewald were lovers before his rise, after the ministry forced Dumbledore’s hands to fight him and bring him down the headmaster grew wary of the dark arts and started working on banning them and tightening the restrictions on the darker families and oppressing them. Spreading his mentality of Light vs Dark that allowed the likes of Riddle to rise to power and rally the powerful families behind him, as it is the case with everything if you apply too much pressure it will eventually snap” Draco answered

“But i don’t understand why didn’t he run for minister if he wanted to see these changes happen?” came the flabbergasted question

“Easy answer, why take on the job as one single man when you could plant those same ideals and morals in the minds of the next generation and the generation after that and have them fight for it instead?” he could see that Harry was keeping an open mind and actually thinking about it “The house of lions are the good guys while the snakes are evil. A Griffindor breaks the rules they get a slap on the hand and be off with it while a Slytherin breathes wrong they get hell for it. You’ve seen it and we’ve both lived through it so there is no use denying the blatant favoritism. Plus he removed every class related to the dark arts from Hogwarts denying the students from understanding what dark magic is, instead it is just evil and wrong” he finished spreading his hands in surrender.

“I admit this is a lot to think about ...” Harry trailed off looking lost

“It’s been going on since the time of my grandfather and if you were raised in the magical community you would have already been raised to accept it as facts but since you were not you can look at the matter from a neutral point of view and come to your own conclusions” Draco offered

The silence stretched between them with Harry looking pensive, frowning in thought. He pulled his potions book from his sides and returned to his readings while sipping the last of his coffee.

Time flew by after that, with Harry wandering around the room and Draco reading some of the books about the old magik he found and making side notes for references and before he knew it Harry was by his side reminding him that it was already time for dinner.

They called for Dobby and asked it for dinner while Harry helped him clear off the table from the books he had gathered around without realizing it. At least now he knows Dobby is a he thanks to Harry’s story about how they met and how the elf came to be free, he narrowed his eyes at Harry but couldn’t keep a straight face when he told him that Lucius was blasted away by an elf falling flat on his arse when he tried to curse Harry.

When dinner arrived Draco was surprised of how hungry he felt, he piled a plate and started eating. After a while he looked up and said “So it was true then, the story about you and the basilik?” 

Harry preened “Yes it is and i even have the scar to show for it”

He huffed and moved on to his next question “And what did you do with the basilik once you killed it?” 

If anything Harry looked confused “What do you mean what did i do?” he asked perplexed.

“Let me get this straight” he said lowering his knife and fork food momentarily forgotten “You killed a basilik with a sward only to leave it down in the chamber to rot where no one can find it”

“Yes that’s pretty much it” nodded Harry

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed trying to remember that Harry was not raised in the magical world and he lacked a lot of knowledge “Harry, you are aware that basilisk are rare correct?” he asked patiently and when harry nodded an affirmative he continued “Their corpses are also rare and very expensive, used for potions and to also forge weapons” he gave him a look

“Oh, I haven't thought of that” he admitted sheepishly

Draco bit back the ‘Of course you haven’t’ and said instead “If you ever wondered what will you want to gift me, i’d be more than happy to receive a basilik’s body. Just pray that the moisture down the chamber kept it intact” 

Harry threw his head back and laughed but once he saw the flat look Draco was giving him and that he was actually being serious he hastily nodded and said “Of cource” and then added teasingly “Who knew you were such a romantic?” 

“What do you expect, my sire gifted me with a goblin made dagger with a ruby hilt when I was nine and I was overjoyed, I like my gifts dangerous and expensively pretty” he grinned while Harry made a face.

“I’m not sure you childhood could be called healthy”

“Pot meets kettle” he smirked

Harry startled but conceded to the point saying “We’re both fucked up aren’t we”

It was a statement not a question but he answered all the same “Yes we are, different kinds but fucked up all the same as you so elequantly put it” he teased.

Harry huffed but went back to his dinner, when they finished desert Draco checked the time and did a quick mental check up, they had three hours till midnight and he felt more on edge, looking behind harry to the cabinet and frowning going over his steps and what he needs to do to get to safety.

Harry catched his eye and he saw the understanding and determination in them that helped him relax somewhat, he watched as Harry twirled his wand above his head and strange music started to play around them, he crocked his head to the side closed his eyes following the delicate melody adapting to the change of mood swaying gently form side to side.

The sound of a chair scraping on the stone floor snapped him out of it as he watched Harry make his way around the table and offered him a hand and half a bow saying “May i please have this dance?” 

Bemused he took the hand offered to him and stood up, he remembered vividly the mess Harry made in the last ball he attended here at Hogwarts and it is completely at odds with the confident air he has about him right now. They found a clear space where they can move freely and before he knew it Harry spun him around so quickly that he automatically grabbed his shoulder while his other hand was still held tightly in his, he felt Harry tentatively place his hand on his waist and start swaying them around assuming the lead.

It was rather smooth from the typically clumsy griffindor, the only time he was this sure of himself was when duelling “Well you’re full of surprises this evening aren’t you?” he dropped his voice to a whisper not wanting to talk over the music.

“What can I say, you always inspire me to do my best, whether when fighting with you or keeping you on your toes” he swirled him around pulling him a bit closer so they’re not touching but sharing the same personal space, Draco laughed delighted at how true that sounded for both of them “I”ll be sure to keep that in mind” he said huskily just to watch as Harry snapped to attention and faltered in his steps, maybe dating Harry Potter won’t be that hard after all.

Harry cleared his throat looking suddenly serious and asked “Have you killed before?” he was sure this question was meant to throw him on his back foot but he answered in a blink “yes”.

Harry swallowed and pushed on “How many?”

Draco gave a hum pretending to think about it only for harry to pull him forcefully against his body and he never expected for it to feel so firm and solid with his broad shoulders and narrow waist, he smelled musky and underneath that there is a hint of sea water or he might just be imagining things as the heat of the room suddenly increased.

“Four men” he said in a breathy voice and cursed in traitorous body for reacting this strongly to Harry’s presence but it just feels so wrong and delightfully right at the same time that it became intoxicating, he tried to pull back a bit to get some air and clear his head.

Harry’s hand encircled his waist and pulled him closer still, putting his leg between his thighs so he could feel the swell of Harry’s crotch under his robes, that is there because of him, he made that happen, he and he alone in this room pressed against Harry’s length made him hard, he struggled to snuffle a moan trying to escape by burying his head in his dance partner’s shoulder

He felt him lean in and whisper huskily in his ear “Muggles or wizards?” the air on the sensitive skin of hid ear sent shivers down his body weakening his knees.

“Filthy death eaters patrolling the halls of my home” he growled with possessiveness, Harry rubbed his cheek against his soothingly and asked gently “And will you kill again?” he didn’t even have to think about it he moaned a yes only to feel Harry fully hard jerking his hips involuntarily at the idea.

Does he get turned on by the idea or murder or is it just violence? that’s a thought to be filed away for later as Harry grabbed his earlobe between his lips and murmured “Tell me what you did to them” in a commanding voice , Draco felt like he is fighting tooth and nail for his composure as he felt his magic stirring about him relishing in the idea of murder and being recognized and praised as the savage Black beast it is , and so he did explain feeling heat and pleasure pool at the bottom of his stomach and his magic rejoicing, sending pleased electrical currents coursing through his body and by the sound of the heavy breathing it seems that Harry felt them too.

His breath hitched at the end of his description of what happened and how it felt, at the feel of Harry mouthing along his neck, he felt the small of his back hit the edge of the table as Harry’s hands boxed him in, he gave a sharp cry as Harry bit down on the joining point of his neck and shoulder and arched his back hands flying to Harry’s hair and clutching tightly. He noticed ideally somewhere beyond the daze that Harry is surprisingly strong as he hoisted him by the waist and sat him down on the table after sending everything on it toppling to the ground with a sweep of wandless magic.

He automatically put his legs around harry pulling him in and crossing his ankles at the small of his back, the brunet went willingly reaching to the ribbon holding his hair up and blindly untying it while pushing him to lay on the table with the weight of him on top, he felt Harry’s manhood painfully hard and poking at the back of his thighs. Finally , finally lips found each other tongs intertwined and Harry ate up his moans and whines straight from his throat, he threw his hands on Harry’s surprisingly firm round ass to pull him up so he could get some friction.

Harry grabbed his wrists in a tight grip and pinned them to the top of his head while kissing all over his face and neck murmuring endearments and compliments that lit a fire under him, there is no way that Harry is a virgin and once he finds whomever taught him to do this he’ll thank them before obliviating the hell out of them till they end up in the spell damage department brain fried, because Harry is his and his alone.

As soon as that thought passed through his head he froze, what is he thinking, what is he doing, what in the name of hell are they doing? And on top of a table surrounded by junk nonetheless. He groaned hating himself for giving in and slamming his head down on the table hard enough to break the remaining haziness, he bucked against Harry and the other boy took it as a sign of encouragement.

He sighed cleared his throat “Potter, stop and let go of me this instant” he said between gritted teeth, hating himself for giving in so readily and being so easy.

Harry reeled back as if slapped looking like a panting kicked puppy, he pushed off the table headed to his trunk to pull new robes because these are wrinkled beyond hope , once changed he ran his fingers through his hair untangling it he saw from the corner of his eyes as harry kept pulling on the black ribbon nervously and holding it like living proof of what just happened in definitely not a cute way, he decided to let him keep it as he pulled a new silver one and made quick work at fixing his hair.

Just as he was closing the trunk again harry spoke “Draco i’m really sorry, I don’t know what came over me I swear that was not my intention” he fumbled while Draco readjusted his wand “But we were dancing and you looked really good one thing....” he trailed off “Draco please don’t be offended you know I think you more than your body” just as he was about to turn around and respond that no, he did not know anything of what he thought of him and no he does not appreciate being lain on a table and dry humped like a normal commoner, the bell on the cabinet rang.

He snapped his wand and approached it harry only a step behind him, once he got closer and no one came out he took one final step and reached out to pull the door of the cabinet open, only to be stopped by Harry’s hand on his halting him.

He glared at him with all his might and the boy wisely dropped his hand and took one step away. He is no damsel in distress and he will not be treated like one, it will not be tolerable! inside the cabinet he found his mother’s canary with its neck broken, no doubt the work of his loving aunt “How lovely” he drawled and vanished the body of the poor animal, he summoned an apple from the basket that miraculously survived the fall bit into it and sent it inside the cabinet and closed the door, tapped it with his wand and opened it again to find that it successfully vanished.

He shrank it and put it in his right pocket did the same to his trunk and put it in his left, turning to the table and mess on the floor he remembered the phantom touches of skin on skin, mortified he snapped “Dobby , come clean this mess up, NOW” he was instantly sickened by how much he sounded like his own father, he took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm himself and not create unnecessary drama out of ill funded insecurities hearing the elf pop in and out like a flash clearly fearing his temper.

He turned back to Harry to make nice only to watch in amusement as the other boy raised his hands in surrender and started talking “You are a beautiful sarcastic snarky arse with a smart mouth a whip sharp wit, you can plot circles around people, you are smart and scarily cunning and unfairly sexy when you talk about murder. I am a teenager with needs presented with you I couldn’t help myself and my instincts took over. I am sorry that I pushed the line and I will see that it won’t happen ever again without your approval and explicit permission” he said in a rush as if afraid he will cut him over and added as an afterthought “please?” it was horridly sweet that he had to fight not to bat his eyelashes and sway, damn it this is not going to be easy after all.

He moved in front of him leaned in put a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek while Harry’s hand automatically went to the small of his back, he is awfully tactile for boy and Draco couldn’t find it in himself to complain “Good thing you learn fast, I would hate to stay mad for long” he said softly looking into shining green eyes and a beaming face, he pulled back and headed to the entrance saying on the way “Now do try and stay alive tonight, i’m just starting to see the benefits of having you around, it would be a shame if you died” Harry’s overjoyed laughter followed him all the way outside, in about three he will be reunited with his mother away from light and dark Lords.


	11. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa graces Hogwarts with her presence and has a quick family reunion.

Narcicca waited patiently for her husband to heave his last breath, when she was sure he completely stilled under her she climbed off of him and huffed a small laugh sending the hair that came out of her bun flying upwards. She rearranged the bed to make sure it looked slept in, leaving no sign of struggle and sat in front of her mirror ideally brushing her golden locks and readjusting her husband’s death eater robes on her smaller frame.

Once done she bent under the bed a pulled the suitcase with an endless bottom she stacked there, she spent the last week tiptoeing around her own house taking anything valuable she can get her hands on and cleaning up her and her son’s chambers leaving only the carpets and chandeliers, warding the rooms shut so they won’t notice what’s missing inside.

Now as a Malfoy thru marriage and the only adult Malfoy under this roof she closed her eyes and connected to the wards she closed the study and the library along with the kitchens and ordered the elves to leave the house and come to where she is staying once called as they are liked to her now just like this manor is. She did not want to activate the anti apparition wards in fear of someone noticing so she just left it be, she reached into her robe pocket and pulled out the pollyjuice potion plucked a hair out of her deceased husband’s head, dropped it inside and watched as it shimmered and gave a yellow puff. She bent down pecked his lips in thanks and drank the vile tasting potion down.

She swayed a little bit not used to this body and her new long limps, she stretched out her arms above her head and each leg in turn and set off on making herself look the part good thing she was used to the bastard and therefore knew how to imitate him. She finished packing everything she needed and headed out to the ballroom where the cabinet is waiting, in about five minutes she will be back with her son to safety. She knows her son very well and he inherited the flair of dramatics from his father so he will not bow out quietly, she just hoped he knows what he’s doing.

She found the Corow twins, her sister and Grayback already waiting for her, she was very glad to have persuaded Lucious to pick this group of fine individuals to go with him and she is more than happy to lead them to their demise, the pedophile of a brother and his needlessly cruel sister that opposed her in every turn, the filthy beast of a man who likes to pray on the young and her disgrace of a sister that abandoned all sanity to grovel at the feet of an abomination, this is not the sister she was raised admiring who taught her the first spells she knew when came back from school over the summer and protected her during her school years at Hogwarts, she will be doing that sister a favor tonight and finally putting her to rest because Bellatrix Lestrange and Bellatrix Black are two different people.

They gave each other brief nods as the brute in the room growled talking about all the children that he will get to bite tonight while rolling his shoulders, she breathed out slowly and counted all the spells she knew that could cut thru werewolf sin like butter on a hot summer day.

At the first stroke of midnight she climbed into the cabinet and watched as her sister giggled and closed the door behind her, once she was through to the other side she found her son waiting for her wand raised she noted curiously that the wand is not his and his lips were curled in disgust. She frowned momentarily since she never saw that look on her dragon’s face and directed to her no less, she looked around the empty astronomy tour for whatever has her son in a mood but looking down at him she quickly remembered who’s face she’s wearing as they are of the same height normally in a few years she is sure he will out grow her, he must have seen the softness in her eyes that his father is not capable of to save his life, kindness yes, softness never and he relaxed his stance.

“What was my first ever word?” he asked as her sister stepped beside her running her hand on what was supposed to be her husband’s back and thru his hair frowning she finally registered the question and answered “A very loud and rude ‘said no’ in front of our guests from the ministry when asked to play with their daughter while you hid behind your mother’s robes” she gave him a smirk at his reddened cheeks, honestly he was the cutest baby she could ever ask for, maybe that’s why he grew up spoiled.

“What’s the last thing you said to me before I left this year?” all traces of amusement whipped themselves clean of her face as she remembered the day he was ‘gifted’ an assignment and came crying to her chambers defeated and hopeless. She tuned to hard stone marble and her eyes gained a fierce deadly gleam that would freeze water and said tightly “No one hurts my dragon and lives” 

He put down his wand and bowed at the waist and said rather disdainfully “Father, welcome. Where do you want us positioned knowing that five minutes from now or so the headmaster will be at the top of the tower” he threw her a meaningful look and she gave her best Lucious sneer and turned on her heels snapping her cloak at her side and snapped “Alecto and Amycus patrol the outside of the tower once you see the death mark in the air blast anything and everything that comes your way, wolf you stay here and guard the entrance nobody comes in or out without my say so, no running around bighting children until Dumbledore is dead. Draco you’re with me and Balatrix at the top of the tower where we will ambush the old man, any questions?” when no one said anything she dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

She got up the stairs with her sister and her son, once they reached the top they settled for the wait with Draco in the middle her and her sister on each sides of him , here she would stand back and take cues from her son as this is his part , not two minutes later did the headmaster appeared and looked at the three of them and drew his wand but her dragon was faster and disarmed him with a silent flick of the wrist, this new wand seems to be doing wonders for his magic she listened as the old man tried to talk Draco down and as her sister kept whispering in his ear hovering at his side while he crocked his head to the side curiously and regarded the man in front of him keeping his wand arm aimed and steady, she caught movement to the side of a shadow of black and felt her son tense next to her and reached out to squeeze her hand twice with his free hand.

Getting the message she plastered herself to his back and pulled her own wand aiming steadily at where she caught movement earlier, to her delight Severus stepped out of the shadows and aimed his wand at the headmaster with a pained expression he fired the killing curse Bellatrix ran to the railing to fire the Dark mark crackling like mad while her son moved her to the stairs took her hand and began running. When they reached down the landing they found the werewolf tied up on the ground struggling to get up she didn’t even blink she thought of how much she loathed the man and his existence on earth and shot a killing curse of her own hitting him square in the face.

They busted out to the tower and ran towards the hallway of the great hall only to find a young lady there in Auror uniform wand at the ready with familiar features that she could not put a finger on.

Draco stepped protectively in front of her and said coldly “Move out of our way or die” the woman’s hair turned beat red and she shot a stunner that Draco batted away fluidly, and then suddenly it clicked she gave a delightful laugh and said “Oh Nymphadora there is no need for that now it’s rude to raise your wand at your aunt and cousin” the young Auror paused and looked at her searchingly for a moment while she kept her hand on her son’s wand hand, he won’t think clearly if her life was in danger and she did not want her sister to grieve a child “Aunt Narcissa?” she asked bewildered.

“The one and only, now kindly move aside child and let us pass we’re not here to harm anyone” just as she said that there was an explosion from outside and the distinct voice of Bellatrix screaming bloody murder.

“Oh yes ma’am sorry I was actually to escort you to safety by the headmaster’s orders” she stumbled in her haste to move aside and let them pass , she heard her son huff and offer her his hand she took it and they moved forward keeping his cousin a few steps ahead of them.

They walked silently for a while till he said “Lucious?”

She gripped his hand tighter out of protectiveness and said coldly “dead” 

He patted her arm in thanks and asked “Cause of death?”

“Chocked on a pillow” she answered promptly 

“And the real reason?” he asked lightly 

“The crucious curse spanning for eight hours, his brain gave in first then his heart muscles started to contrast so I smothered what little life still in him with my pillow, Black traditions for harming a Black”

Her niece started chocking on air and looked back at her incredulously “You do know that you just confessed to murder in front of an auror right?” 

She lifted an eyebrow and said “I confessed to justice being served to a traitorous man that won’t be missed for crimes against the house of Black in front of two Blacks” 

Her challenging tone was met with a meek nod right before they reached the stairs to the headmaster’s office. She has no idea what her son did but whatever it is she’s dying to know.

Once they stepped inside her son closed the door and lit the fire place with a wave of his wand in the meantime she turned to her niece and said “Say hi to your mother for me and tell her that I will be writing her very soon” the young girl nodded patently “Oh and before I forget, I took down the outer wards of the Malfoy manner and there is a bush of low life death eaters residing there so if you feel like you’re up for a promotion gather a group of men and go, make arrests. Call it an ananimous tip, and in exchange once you find Lucious’s body in his bedroom leave it to rot in the morgue” 

The young woman shuddered and said a soft thank you as she and her son stepped through the green light to someplace named gremmauld place waterver or wherever that is.

Once they were back on solid ground in a musty living room her son turned on the lights fortified the fire place and made his way downstairs to the rather foul basement, in the middle of the mountains of junk stood a ward stone with the runes barely lit, she didn’t know who’s house is this and she hoped they won’t be staying long in this musty dump.

She watched as her son cut his wrist on the stone letting his blood be absorbed by it and stated chanting, she wondered if this could be one of the Black houses since it responded to her son’s blood readily. After about three minutes black colored energy started to swirl out of her son and enter the stone making the series of runes there grow blight silver.

The base of the house started shuddering sending shivers up the walls and down her spine and then it clicked gremmauld place number 12 the ancestral home of the ancient and most noble house of Black, she remembered the layout of the house the rooms and its location.

Her son swayed and she quickly supported him watching as he grew paler as both magic and blood drained out of him. Once he took a shuddering breath and the gash on his arm closed itself with a lick of black magic, the stone gave a roar of life and started glowing brightly with silver runes. She grabbed him by the waist and helped him up the stairs to the drawing room now brightly lit with breathable air. She sat on the sofa with his head in her lap running her fingers in his hair and watched amazed and filled with pride as his blond locks turned metallic silver perfectly matching his eyes and his every feature grew sharper and more pronounced.

He lolled his head to catch her eyes and said “i wish you would change back already” in a whiny voice she laughed wishing the for the same, she grew tired of this body and wants her own back “Soon enough my Dragon, soon enough” he hummed and fell asleep.

She waited for a little while before carefully laying him down and making her way out of the room closing the door softly, she marched down the stairs to the landing and called for her four house elves they apparated inside with no trouble standing for attention waiting for her orders she hummed looking around “Flimmy I want you downstairs in the kitchen clean it spotless get rid of anything expired and move everything from the Malfoy pantry to here and place it in order, after you finish move to the basement and organize, dust and clean everything there and I will tell you want to throw away in the morning after that clean the potion room and open the ground windows so it would get some air also bring everything from the potion room at the manner here and your master Draco would tell you what to do with it later” the elf nodded happily and disappeared she turned to the other three “You two I want you to do your absolute best to clean every surface of this house and turn it sparkling clean, air the rooms and clean away this mustiness, start from the top floor down and don’t come near the drawing room until tomorrow or the attic for that matter i need to check it first” they gave low bows and disappeared “As for you Moppy i want you to polish the dining room’s table, shine the silver and try to find the dishes with the Black family crest on them and shine those too, now off you go” the elf smiled happily and went to do as told, she never understood that particular elf’s fixation for polishing and making every reflective surface shine.

“What about poor kreacher Mistress Black?” she turned to the hunched over elf and thought for a moment, she knew this elf was her aunt’s favorite for his particular tick for torture and spying and cruelty “Are the dungeons still standing Kreacher?” he nodded happily and looked more alive than before at the prospect of prisoners “The filthy blood traitors and half breeds tried to find them mistress, but the house didn’t let them defiling the house of their betters and the shameful son let them in, oh mistress i is so sorry i could not stop them forgive me mistress” he threw himself at her feet sobbing loudly “Stop it this instant elf and stand up” he did so rapidly and blew his nose on his old tea towel barely hiding anything in way of decency “You will clean the dungeons and render them spotless using that filthy rag that you are wearing without magic for however it takes you as a punishment for letting the house fall to this state only then can you get a new clean pillow case with the Black crest on it and stay out of the other elves way, dismissed” he bowed low and popped away.

She and her son will have a lot of things to do to rebuild the house of Black to his former glory but together they shall make it so.


	12. Plots and twists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's prov to the death of Dumbledore and the events that followed.

Feeling light-hearted and hardly believing what transpired this evening Harry laughed good naturally and followed behind Draco feeling like he’s not even touching the ground. Not only did he agree to go on a date with him yesterday and spent the night flying together but they shared whatever what was that between them earlier.

He really did not know what came over him, he originally just wanted to share a dance try and play the classy gentleman and show Draco that he can belong in his world, he would have to remember to send Andy an expensive gift just because with a big fruit basket. Next thing he knew he got overwhelmed with everything Draco and got a boner hearing him talk about murder no less, but apparently that was the right reaction to have to someone confessing a crime because next thing he knew he was supporting more of Draco’s weight while he mumbled the rest of the admittedly gruesome details breathlessly into the crock of his neck, it must be his own sense of vindictive pleasure rejoicing because he would not, could not do things like that to other humans but he could very much cross his arms and watched that being done to people who deserve it.

He admits that he pushed his limits , he is ashamed of his behavior he wanted to do things right not rush in and mess it up , Draco is indeed like a dragon you need to know where to poke and when to poke or else you’ll catch flame but in his defense this is years of unresolved sexual tension and repressed needs coming to a head, if it went on a bit longer he would have started taking his clothes off, good thing that Draco put a halt to things he can always count on him to make be the pragmatical one running on logic because he wouldn’t have be able to go any further any way, he was operating based on what little he knew and pure instincts.

He would have an embarrassingly long conversation with the person best suited to give him advice on the matter, he just have to bite the bullet and ask Sirius for he is also a man, a pureblood and knows the Blacks inside and out and he has a feeling he would need all the help he can get because earlier he made it by the skin of his teeth but that won’t always work. He guessed he would have to watch for doing or saying dump stuff constantly around Draco or putting aside a small fortune in poisoned jewelry and weapons with precious stones, he needs a miracle if he is counting on keeping Draco’s interests.

Closing the door behind him and watching as Draco turned the corner in the direction of the astronomy tower he dutifully followed still beaming pulling out his cloak from his school back and throwing it on, Draco paused tuned around to face him and when he didn’t find him he closed his eyes and let out a small breath following an invisible pull, he stopped right in front of Harry pulled his wand and tapped his head. He felt like someone cracked an egg on top of his head and it got everywhere on his skin “There, now even that bat shit crazy-eye can’t see you” he nodded in satisfaction and continued his walk swaying his delicious hips.

“But you can” he half stated half asked, only two people till this day could see his cloak, the headmaster and Moody. Now add Draco to the list because why not “Sure I can, and keep your eyes looking straight ahead, I don’t want you to tumble down and break your face, it’s a decent face” 

Harry cursed under his breath softly and swore that he will contact Sirius at the earliest opportunity because he is in desperate need of a guide book on how to tread around the Black, that little introduction that Draco offered at dinner last night is just that an introduction and he would rather not keep stumbling on lessons and wishing for the best , for now not judging his homicidal tendencies is a huge plus but banging on the table for a first time is a faux-pas, he can work with that surely.

Watching amused as Draco snapped at a growling Moody’s snide comments giving as good as he got, reminding him of his stay in a trunk for the better part of a year and lashing out at whomever even looked at him funny no matter their age or status is becoming a favorite hobby of his, he can be so innovative and cutting with his insults making Harry think that he murmured sweet nothings to him all those years in class and as they crossed paths but watching as he and Tonks tiptoed around each other and never kept their backs to the other all while measuring the other discreetly in Draco’s case and blandly in Dorra’s is the highlight of the night.

He followed Draco’s subtle push to stand under the floorboards of the top level he cast a muffeling spell to block the sound of his breathing and fidgeting and another one for the smell that Remus taught him so he can sneak up on a werewolf safely.

At midnight sharp he watched as none other than Lucious Malfoy stepped out of the cabinet even his behavior screamed Lucious , did Narcissa get caught or did Draco lie to them maybe? Even if that’s a far away possibility and he refused to believe it he watched carefully as Draco began asking his father questions and the others piled from the cabinet, but at the second question Lucious tensed and the gleam in his eyes became murderous face hard as stone radiating what was now starting to become the familiar Black rage and as he heard the nickname and the proclamation that came with it and the fierceness behind it, it became clear that whomever is speaking isn’t an aloof Malfoy but a deadly tightly coiled Black, even Bellatrix unconsciously drew closer and Draco lost some of the stiffness in his shoulders.

As he watched the woman barking orders he came to respect her and have a healthy amount of fear for whenever he was in a room alone with her, the body of Malfoy never looked more intimidating. After everyone took their positions he settled for the wait, Moody and Shakbult will apprehend the horror twins and incapacitate them while Remus will take down Greyback and use lethal force if needed or so he heard. Under no circumstances they would allow him to step foot anywhere near the students, as for Bellatrix that honor goes to Mcgonagall as she drew the shortest wand.

He watched as Draco played his part and disarmed Dumboldor and waited on guard for the man’s next move for he did not explain and choose to rather say something about fate that had Draco rolling his eyes so hard it’s a wonder they did not reach the back of his skull. He saw Narcissa snapping to attention at the opposite wall from him and go rigid when Draco grabbed her hand she twirled, pointing her wand steadily ahead of her mid-swirl and snapping back to back with her son, it’s amazing the fluidity that they move as one, like a river separating by a bolder only to fall back together effortlessly.

Even Dumbledore looked mildly surprised by that and not by the appearance of Snape from the shadows, how did Narcissa picked up on that is truly beyond him. He watched with bated breath waiting to see how this is going to play out because no one discussed Snape’s part in front of him.

Just then everything went up in flames, Snape shot a killing curse at the headmaster sending him flying back from the top of the tower, Bellatrix shot the dark mark laughing like mad, Draco and his mother miraculously made it to the bottom of the stairs in record time and he looked in time to see Narcissa shooting a killing curse to a bound and struggling werewolf’s face effortlessly and stomping over him deliberately as they made their way to the exit, note to self never screw Narcissa over or hurt Draco for boy who lived or not, they no doubt will find him in a ditch in muggle London.

Snape ran after Beletrix as she forgo the stairs and jumped from the tower following after, he did not know what’s happening nor did he have all the facts but his feet began moving without permission, he chased after the two to find an injured Shakbult staggering to his feet while Moody bound the twins and Mirvana stunned them. Bellatrix and Rumes are locked in a duel and Snape is hovering to the side taking it all in as the mad witch deliberately missed Remus and set hagrid’s hut on blazing flames only to round on the wearewolf next and hit him square in the chest with a crucio laughing merrily.

Harry threw the invisibility cloak off him and he sent the same curse back at her without thinking, he just felt an ungodly amount of rage coursing thru him and he hated being left in the dark and if the last thing he could do was inflict some pain he will gladly do it. Remus looked at him in bewilderment as he got to his feet watching Bellatrix withering on the ground from the force of his hate, this woman attacked and killed his godfather tortured Neville’s parents to insanity and burned down the burrow a swift death would be too merciful.

A flash of blue light caught his eye and he looked to see a stunner coming his way shot by Snape he dropped and rolled pushing back to his feet and firing back a blood boiling hex followed swiftly by a blasting curse drooping to one knee and shooting a silent expelliamus that got past the potion’s professor’s defensive shields and hit his right thigh sending him staggering to the ground and then he swiftly stunned him.

Harry looked from the panting and shaking Bellatrix to the stunned Snape back and forth and felt a hand touch his shoulder he whirled around pointing his wand under the man’s shin a blasting curse at the top of his tong, Remus smiled gently and raised his hands in surrender, panting he dropped his wand and stood shoulder to shoulder with the man “Do you trust me Harry?” he said gently.

Harry looked as him closely whatever the man has to say seems important “Yes” he answered through gritted teeth shooting a quick binding curse at Bellatrix as she got on her knees, this curse is Draco’s he read about it earlier from the books Draco slid to him, the ropes binding the person are soaked in acid and burn like hell when in contact with the skin, she gave a howl of rage and dropped back to the ground rolling he gave a Remus a grim smile and watched as he winced, the man cleared his throat and said “Everything that happened tonight has a reason, you need to set Snape free and give him back his wand” he raised a hand quickly to forestall his arguments “Please don’t argue the students are coming out and we don’t have much time”

He searched his old teacher’s eyes and nodded tightly but before he did what he was told he sent a well place deffendio to Balatrix’s wand arm cutting it off and summoning her wand to him snapping it the instant it reached him. She froze with horror and passed out right after that, he walked to Snape Remus at his back revived him and threw his wand at his chest, the potion master looked from him to Remus regarding them silently and Harry said “I’m keeping your book, and the half blood prince is a rather silly name” he turned on his heels leaving a gaping professor behind him and a rather amused former one walking a step behind him.

When he reached the foot of the tower he found almost all of his house mates outside along with the DA group from the other houses no doubt the work of Hermione, they made way for him as he walked between them to reach the teachers standing over the headmaster’s body he knelt next to the man taking a deep breath and moving his hand through his hair.

This is a mess, the headmaster at least had a few more months to live and he had no doubt that whatever Remus said is true and he will bet the clothes on his back that the headmaster himself organised all of this, he didn’t even know what to feel about the body of the man laying dead in front of him.

Conflicted is one way to put it, he saw Slytherin’s locked around his neck and that gave him pause what is it doing there out in the open? He needed to create a diversion to nick it, he looked up and saw the dark mark giving a eerie dark green light. Perfect just what he needed he whipped his wand pointed it to the sky and cast his patronus galloping and bumping head first to the mark removing a chunk of it soon enough it was joined by all kinds of other animals, he moved quickly and removed the locket pushing it in his robe pocket, Remus looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he shook his head, this is not the time nor the place to talk about this.

He felt so tired all of a sudden, he’s too young to feel this old, he hated the war and hated voldemort with a vengeance sighing and rubbing his eyes he felt arms hug him from behind and a chin hooked on his left shoulder, he saw red hair and wished with all his might that it was blond, Draco would no doubt have something witty to say even for this morbid setting he would make him laugh and offend everybody here by dancing on the body of the old man, never let it be said that Draco Black is above pettiness and rejoicing in the face of death.

He smiled softly at the thought and pulled strength from it shaking Genny gently and getting up to his feet he grabbed Remus by the elbow and dragged him inside the school giving his head of house a look to follow them.

Once they reached the headmaster office they found Dorra there making a floo call to the head of the DML Amelia bones for a shared operation, they waited for her to finish and join them.

Once she did Minerva asked “What operation are you organizing?” with an arched eyebrow

“My aunt took down the wards of the Malfoy manor before leaving and she tipped me off before she left” she said sheepishly.

“Your aunt?” asked Remus bewildered

“Yes, she even left us Lucious’s body behind as a bonus” she said enthusiastically

Minerva looked horrified and Harry snorted, of course she would tip her niece off that she committed murder, Blacks are definitely scary.

“Greyback and the twins?” asked Ramus after shoving that proclamation for another time.

“Alister took them to the ministry holding sells for interrogation and dropped shakbolt who was supposed to watch over Greayback to the hospital” Minerva said raising from the desk to supposedly go check on the bound werewolf they left laying around only to stop at the sound of Harry’s voice.

“Don’t bother, Narcissa killed him while making her exit. It seemed like she’s been itching to do so for a while” he said halting her, she sank back utterly confused 

“I don’t understand” she said in frustration “She brought them here knowing it’s a trap, killed one of them and no doubt her husband, though knowing Narcissa it will be hard to prove. What exactly are they playing?” Harry frowned at her tone but before he can answer Dora spoke up

“Blacks always watch out for their own, If you wronged one you wronged them all and blood is always thicker than water” she said it like a motto and knowing her mother it probably is while giving the headmistress a chilling look.

“So we have no idea where they went?” asked Minerva tiredly 

“No” “Not a clue” echoed Dorra as he answered, well whatever Narcissa must have said it struck a nerve in the young auror, looks like the Blacks are really closing ranks.

Not wanting to dwell on how far Draco is away from him he looked at Remus and arched an eyebrow questioning his earlier request

The man took a deep breath and said simply “Albus asked Severus to kill him to cement his position with the death eaters and keep spying for the order”

Harry nodded and said “I guessed as much he had a couple of months left to live and he decided to die for something rather than be taken by a curse” he mused while looking down “But what i can’t understand is why Snape?”

When the silence stretch out he looked up to see the astonished faces of Minerva and Remus and an amused Dorra “What now?” he asked 

Minerva recovered first and she said gently “You knew he was dying?” as afraid to hurt his feelings.

He rolled his eyes and said bitterly “Draco could be really ruthless when pushing your buttons to make a deal and he’s not above calling a dying man on his shortcomings. I just happened to be in the same room” he knew well that if it wasn’t for Draco opening his eyes to the man’s true nature he would be a sobbing mess right now.

Minerva was struck speechless as Dorra made a poor job ad turning her laugh into a cough, it was Remus who answered his second half of the question “Narcissa enlisted the help of her sister and backed Severus into swearing an unbreakable oath to carry on the mission in case Draco failed”

Harry threw his hands up in the air out of frustration and said “Honestly I do not see why that woman didn’t just kill voldemort already and saved us the trouble, Merlin knows she’s far beyond capable” 

Remus made a pained whining noise as Dorra hastily made her way to the fireplace to leave while Minerva looked at him like it was the first time she truly saw him.

He pushed a tired sigh, bowed to the new headmistress and said goodbye to Remus waving away his pointed look at his pockets and singling him that they will talk later. Right now he needed a shower and a long comforting talk with his mother and to strategise with his father on what his next move should be.

He sent a thought to Draco hoping he settled in nicely and wondered when he’s going to see him again, he touched his lips and smiled gently, this is insane they are at war bodies dropping and he’s sure there is more to come but he couldn’t help to think of Draco and a future where they belonged to each other, because after what he witnessed tonight he knew without a shadow of the doubt that neither the light or dark side are going to win this war but the Blacks will and forge the post war world to their image and appoint themselves rulers.

And he might take a page out of their books and fight violence with violence, he proved that he is capable of doing just that and it did not mean that he is evil. He remembered what Sirius told him the past year, everyone has light and dark inside them, it’s your actions that make you who you are and he’s going to hone in on both those sides and work on maintaining a balance.


	13. Gremmauld place N12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Narcissa catch up and settle in their new home.

Draco opened his eyes and looked around blearily at the harsh morning light coming from the window behind him brightening the room, the fire was out but the room is pleasantly warm and soothing if he didn’t know any better he would say that the air itself was caressing him lovingly and tenderly rousing him up from sleep. He tried to roll over and borrow in the covers for more sleep but his bladder had other plans, he grumbled rubbing his eyes and kicking his brain into action.

Sitting up he remembered that his mother and him came here last night, after he deactivated the wards that the old light bastard put that were further suppressing the Black family magic and rotting the house from the core out, he activated the ancestral ones. Every head of house needs to give some of their blood and a burst of their magic when they come to their power to rejuvenate the power of the wards and sustain the house, apparently it took more than he was willing to give because he got the expression that the house was starving and remembered a pulling feeling and then a backlash of ancestral power resonating through the entire house.

Feeling around the edges of his awareness now he could feel the house humming softly as it drew from the lay lines passing under it to strengthen itself and stand tall once again, this would definitely help make the changes he has been planning to the house much easier. The basic idea of Rowena that she applied on Hogwarts is to imprint a personality in the house itself so it becomes semi aware and very much capable of following the orders of the head of the house, cooperating with the living family members within and defending itself from outside attack and transforming into an implotable fortress mix that with the very creative Black wards already existing, laying dormant waiting to be used it will be a very nasty fortress to try and storm.

He just needs to consult his mother and work out the runic arrangements with her, siphoning energy directly from the lay line to sustain the house as long as it stood so it won’t be used by outsiders ever again and as for the personality imprint he will obviously go with hers because she is simply home. Loving, loyal and fierce not to mention deadly when need to be but first he has to get up and have a long well deserved shower.

After spending about five minutes looking at himself in the bathroom mirror running his hands thru his new wavy silver hair he shrugged and jumped in the shower, twenty minutes later he wondered downstairs leaving his trunk for the elves to take care of after grabbing the bag that he filled from the room of junk in Hogwarts.

He found his mother in the dining room looking blessedly like her usual regal self he smiled walked up to her and kissed the top of her head “Good morning dragon, slept well?” she asked softly as he took the chair across from her “Never better mother, you?” he responded putting the bag in the empty chair next to him.

His mother eyed it suspiciously but answered nonetheless “Yes I did dear, I woke up at dawn and left you to get some rest you looked rather exhausted. I had started directing the elves to get this house livable again. We shall eat breakfast and then talk about what there is to be done” he nodded, watched as she clapped her hands and food appeared in spreads on the table.

They ate in comfortable silence while he took in the room, he can tell this used to be grand in its time but now it grew rather old apart from the expensive looking table, chairs and extravagant chandelier everything needed to be replaced. He would just make an input and leave the rest for his mother, he knows better than to come in her way and he is sure the end result would be fitting.

Once they finished and the table was cleared again they started to catch up on what happened over the year since he got to school. He told her about the bathroom incident and what he did for Harry, she arched her brow at the familiarity but let it be, he got her full undivided attention as he talked in great detail about what transpired in the headmaster’s office he skirted around the mentions of horcruxes because he cannot talk about them and when he got to the deathly hallows and showed her the death stick she looked from him at it with awe and expressed her need to see the resurrection stone in work at the nearest possibility she gets.

Smiling brightly at her and nodding he continued with the story skimming over what happened with Harry and focusing on his reasoning behind accepting his offer for a courtship all he got for his efforts is an enigmatic knowing smirk. He huffed a laugh and shook his head at her antiques and brought the story to an end to what he is planning on doing to the house and pushed the three bound tomes in her direction.

She flipped thru them amazed by the possibilities and smiled softly and cooed when he explained why he wanted to use her personality imprint in a rush of words looking everywhere but her directions, they do not always delve into emotional territory he knows how she regards him and she knows that he will burn cities if she so asked.

She nodded to herself and threw the idea of adding inside defenses also in case of theft or if a guest attacked or a prisoner escaped, he gave her a look but conceded to the point. The idea of a guest attacking brought back an idea, he cleared his throat to get her to look up from the two books she’s reading simultaneously and pulled the silver platter from the bag with flourish he stood up bowed at the waist and offered it to her “For you mother” 

Greatly amused she reached for the platter already thinking on where to put it and with what serving no doubt, once she got a good look at it however he saw the understanding, shock and pleasure working their way on her face. She smiled broadly and gave him her hand to kiss thanking him for such a thoughtful and practical gift, looks like she found her new favorite toy.

When he was back in his chair across from her she gave him a calculating look and said “There is something you’re not telling me, why?” he held up a hand and emptied the whole bag on the table pulling aside the chained box he asked for an elf to clean these weapons and put the books up in his room she gave him an incredulous look over the pile of weapons he collected and called for Kreacher who was too happy to comply eyeing the new deadly object with unabashed glee and thanking his Master for giving him the honor.

He took a deep breath and removed the chains disarmed the isolating ward and pushed the box to the middle of the table between them he looked at his mother with a solemn expression and said “Be very, very careful mother. Do not poke too much once you understand it and who it belongs to kindly close the box again” she eyed him for a moment and then pushed from her chair, took a deep breath and opened the box only to freeze a second later.

She looked at him again uncertainly and he gave her a tight nod with a miserable expression, pulling out her wand she moved it along the edges of the box chanting in Latin to get a feel of what the object is, a few minutes later that felt like forever in the presence of the thing his mother gave a sharp intake of breath and turned deathly white, she slowly but determinately closed the lid and tapped the box circling it with more wards and chains and pushing it to the end of the table far from them both.

She drew a long breath called for the kitchen elf and asked for tea, he thought that was a reasonable reaction to have. After she drained her cup she looked at him “Dumbledore made you swear an oath that you will not talk about this” she concluded.

He gave her a lopsided grin and said “He precisely asked me not to talk about it with someone who does not already know” he gave her and the box at the end of the table a significant look 

She gave him a flat look and said in a matter of fact voice “The Dark Lord has a tiara for a horcrux” he laughed and felt the oppressive weight of the vow lift.  
“Oh no dear mother he has more than a tiara, he made seven of them” at her scandalized look he nodded and continued “The last one was accidentally lodged inside Harry himself the night his parents died until I took it out and destroyed it without meaning to” Now his mother looks properly horrified 

“That leaves six of them” she whispered a calculating look already taking over

“No mother, remember the diary Lucious gave that weasly girl?” he stepped in before she could get lost in thought.

She rolled her eyes but nodded “That was one, and it is responsible for opening the chamber of secrets and setting the basilik free until Harry destroyed it in moronic griffendor fashion” 

“Are you dragging this along waiting for a dramatic effect or just taking pleasure in my ignorance” she said irritated 

He laughed softly “Never mother, the other one I know of is the bastard's family ring that housed the resurrection stone but I doubt he knew about that and the old fool destroyed it getting cursed in the process, I left him and Harry to hunt for another one I did not ask and he did not share”

Narcissa hummed “So that leaves three others, apart from the diadem that is apparently no longer lost” she trailed off looking in the void, no doubt thinking of how to benefit from this information and use it to their advantage, he was content to letting her do so, summoning a parchment and getting started on the runic arrays needed to be carved in the basement walls using the ward stone as an anchor and his mother’s blood as a binder turning their new home into a masterpiece.

The day went on a similar note, he finished figuring out how to accommodate the runes into the already existing base of the house and they preformed the ritual after they ate lunch where his mother ranted and raved about the genealogy of the Dark Lord and she announced that from now on he’ll be referred to as Riddle or simply Tom spitting the name as she said it.

The results of the wards were immediate, it felt like the whole house was dormant and only now did it wake up. If you focus you could feel it’s presence watching over and reshaping things organizing rooms and buzzing with excitement, radiating warmth he stayed in the basement looking through what to keep and what to throw away in the middle of doing so he had an idea and decided to go thru with it he asked Kreacher to bring all the weapons and dark objects after he transfigured three wall length shelves covering the total expense of three walls and one for weapons the other for cursed artifacts and the third for the family ledgers he found in the boxes there collecting dust, keeping everything dangerous out of the everyday way and covering his rune work keeping it from being tampered with in one go is the sensible thing to do.

After that he moved to the potions room, it took what was left of the evening and some night time to finally get the ingredients on their proper shelves in their proper containers in an organized order around the two far walls and stacking the cauldrons on the third under the street windows. Asking the house to always keep this room neutrally warm and dry and the elves to throw away the already expired ingredients and clean out the bench. He left the potion’s room looking at the ward/weaponry room to his left and the clean and airy dungeons to his right he felt pride and satisfaction.

He made his way up the stairs to the kitchen’s back door and saw that the elf there did a marvelous job, for starters you can see where you’re standing and one would feel like any food being cooked here is sanitary for a change. This room gave a homey feeling to the whole building and even the exited elf milling around happily humming can probably feel it.

That would be all for today he would go to sleep in his own room on the top floor and spend tomorrow organizing the Black library making a list for replacing the missing books from the vaults and opening the study. By the end of this week the house will look brand new and by the end of the next his mother would have worked her magic and made it an awe worthy home.

He removed his clothes upon entering his room, the same replica he had to the one in the manor bless his mother’s thoughtful heart and went to the en suite bathroom to draw a bath. It took some serious remodeling but she sure made it work fitting his chambers and hers facing each other on the fifth floor beneath the attic that she volunteered to venture in planning on turning it into a garden transfiguring one side of the roof into unbreakable glass to enjoy the sunny days, he is excited to see what the end result would be.

He sank in the bathtub letting the bubbles and warm water sooth away his muscles humming softly to himself while the house warmed the room and dimmed the light, he thought of strong capable hands supporting his waist twirling him around and whispering filthy promises in his ear and emerald green eyes taking him in and worshiping his body.

Harry potter is a menace and one that he will enjoy greatly, he let his arms roam all over his body while he thought of what they did on top of that table and how it felt ho have Harry press him down and devour his mouth. He threw his head back and moaned enjoying himself with no one to judge him beside himself and right now he’s in the mood to indulge.


	14. Coming clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Golden trio get ready for ending the school year.

By morning the whole school heard the news of the headmaster’s passing, they are blaming the death eaters that invaded the school as a whole so that Snape won’t have to sacrifice his freedom or his positions in the school.

Harry attended breakfast in the great hall and was smothered by the oppressive sadness surrounding the air, he grabbed Hermione and Ron to the astronomy tower locking the door behind them to get a measure of privacy as they climbed the stairs , once they reached the top Harry sat looking at the horizon with each friend on a side.

After a while he took a deep breath psyched himself up and said “I have some things to tell you and they are going to change things for you moving on while putting others in perspective, if you are willing you would swear an unbreakable vow to me never to speak of it in front of people who are not in the know” Hermione looked pensive while Ron looked offended at being thought of as a gossip, he shook his head at him conveying that this is not negotiable.

After some debating Hermione convinced Ron to get over himself and they acted as each other’s bonders, once done with the vows harry threw a silencing ward and settled back down to their original formation he took a breath and thought of where to begin and how to make it as easy as possible for himself he grabbed his book bag got some papers out and handed them to Ron and Hemione with a quill each “I am going to explain to the best of my abilities you are not to interrupt me if you have a question write it down and i will answer them once done, fair?” Hermione snatched he quill and settled to pay attention he turned to Ron and said “Snide remarks about the people in the story are not counted as questions and please refrain from crossing the line and interfering with my personal life and emotional investments i will not take kindly to it if you feel the need to comment hold your tong or step outside” he glared and Ron looked subdued for once.

And so he launched in the story, starting at the bathroom incident and working his way to last night, Hermione wrote and crossed out questions as the story went and ended up with two ink blotchy papers looking lost Ron on the other hand stated pacing once he heard Draco’s name and haven’t stopped yet and by the looks of it he’s not planning on stopping.

It took Hermione to break the silence she balled up the papers and lit them on fire saying “The locket that you found, was there any clue to where the real one is?” he actually forgot to tell them about the note he found, he pulled it out and handed it to Hermione and she read it out loud after some debating she said “Our first lead is finding out who this R.A.B person is and work our way from there” he smiled at her and said “That’s what my dad also suggested and thank you for taking this at face value i know how hard it is for you to do that” she shot him a look clearly stating he’s an idiot.

“Of course i am going to believe you, plus i am going to do some research on the matter either way the more we know about these matters the batter” she said getting to her feet with Ron’s help.

“Why bother we already have not only but two dark wizards and Blacks at that” said the other boy bitterly,.

Harry stood up squared his shoulders balled his first and lifted his chin if Ron was left his own devices he would be spitting every time he heard Draco’s name and he really does not want to loose his brother plus this is war not the school’s back yard he glared coldly at him and said “Last night i used the crucious curse on Bellatrix and enjoyed it. I later bounded her with acid flesh melting ropes, when asked to set her free i severed her wand hand at the wrist and snapped her wand. I would also like to remind you that my parental grandmother is a Black, this is war Ronald there is no room for pettiness when someone gives you an olive branch you take it and say thank you”

Hermione looked pale and a bit shaken but Ron looked more than a little bit green around the edges as he bolted down the stairs to leave, his friend offered her hand and he took it escorting her down the tower and to the library.

Alone once again he went out to at least get some air and looking to be alone for a while, he went as far as going near the black lake skipping stones and leaning against a tree killing time before boarding the train in the afternoon, sitting down and soaking up the sun he thought of his mother and how much she would like the weather. He reached under his shirt and opened his locket calling for her.

A few seconds later she materialized looking around taking in the scenery and breaking into a broad grin bending down and caressing his cheek with her ghostly hand that he could almost feel if he closed his eyes and concentrated, he smiled softly at her.

She bent down and sat next to him “Hello champ, what’s got you upset on this fine sunny day?” she asked beaming.

He huffed a laugh, his mother is a ray of hope and sunlight always bringing him positivity even from the beyond “Teenage melodrama” he said she rolled her eyes and gave him a flat look.

He sighed readjusting himself and crossing his legs “I always feel like this when leaving Hogwarts, going back to your sister and her family” he answered honestly.

She frowned and her face morphed into one of pain and distress “I’m still not over what Dumbledore did or how my sister’s family treated you all those years. I am ashamed to call her my sister, tormenting my precious little boy” she growled the last part.

He felt warmth flood him at her protective tone and tried to deflect “I’m not a boy anymore mum, i’ll be seventeen this summer I am a young adult” he said puffing his chest comically

She threw her head back and laughed the sound so young and angelic just like his owner that he felt some of his earlier troubles fade and he could breathe better “You will always be my boy, even if you’re a full grown man with children of your own. I suffered a great deal to push you out of my body after breaking my back for the last couple of months carrying you mister, I reserve the privilege to call you whatever I want as my earned right” she said it so seriously that he couldn’t help but burst into laughter imagining that this was not the first time she used that argument and surely won’t be the last if she had her way.

She beamed at him and said in an airy tone “As for my sister’s family this will be the last summer you spend there, if I had it my way you would claim the Potter manner and continue living comfortably there as you should have from the beginning. I would also like to have a motherly chat with Narcissa to make sure something like this never happens again” the idea of his mother speaking with Draco’s mother sobered him up immediately, that is just disaster waiting to happen.

He switched the subject hoping to divert his mother from revenge fantasies and onto something he was really anxious about and in need of guidance, he had no idea how she’ll take this because he had only hinted about it but there is no putting it off anymore.

“Speaking of Narcissa mum, how well do you know her? Would you say you are on friendly terms?” he asked tentatively.

Humming his mother said “I wouldn’t call us friendly per say. We respected each other from afar as the girl power wielders of our own respectful houses, we both have strong personalities and we often worked towards the same goals in parallel lines looking out for the girls and subduing the boys. She noticed me the first time in our fourth year I think after Sirius played a nasty prank on Severus and your father intervened, i gave them both a proper tong lashing in public that it took Minerva rescuing them from more public humiliation” she said in a dreamy voice, whomever told him that his mother is docile and won’t hurt a fly is a lying liar who lies “That’s when our eyes met across the hall, she gave me the barest nods and an understanding passes between us that day. From then on no slytherin girl crossed wands with a griffendor and no griffendor went out of their way to real them up, we had an easy alliance that lasted till we graduated. In short you do not want Narcissa Black working against you and the best way to win her over is to show strength and respect in equal measures” she concluded sending him a questioning look.

He took a deep breath and pushed it out slowly “Remember Draco Black, the one I spoke to you guys about? He was in the headmaster’s office when you first showed up” she thought back and then nodded “Yes pretty feisty blond, silver eyes with an abundance for snark, what about him?” time to get this over with “I’ve asked him out on a date and he said yes” he said in a rush.

His mother was stunned at first, he bit his lip waiting for what she would think of him on bated breath. Just then his mother gave a thoughtful hum and nodded decisively “He’s talented, smart and a knockout to boot. I can definitely see the appeal” She gave him a sly smile and cooed when he blushed bright scarlet. He needed to bring them back to the point and fast before he died of mortification.

“Well, he just also happens to be Narcissa’s only son the same woman that already killed her husband to defend him” that gave his mother pause until her composure broke and she doubled up wheezing from laughter, he couldn’t help it he joined in after pouting for a few seconds.

Once they sobered up she smiled softly and said “If memory served me right, Jame’s mother put me through hell once I started dating her only boy and she was so subtle about it that if James didn’t warn me i wouldn’t have noticed and i would have found myself out the door before i can blink but i endured and gained her respect and charmed my way into her life after she saw how happy and mature her son became with me around. Before I knew what happened she was dressing me up and sending me expensive gifts and giving me advice whenever i hit a roadblock with James’s stubbornness and i have come to develop a deep respect for the Black women along with a healthy amount of fear for what she did to Sirius the summer before we were married because he was brooding and being moody, she whipped him in shape in less than one day”

“So basically i have to make a good impression or i won’t have a chance with Draco at all?” he asked anxiously.

“Oh no it won’t matter, she’ll hate you anyway for trying to steal her baby. No mother ever thinks anyone is worthy for their sons or daughters, only to the Blacks it’s a death sentence if you tried to take advantage of them. If you know you’re serious about this young man then my advice would be stand tall, walk up to Narcissa and state your intentions clearly, using refined words won’t hurt and endure whatever hoops she makes you jump, most importantly don’t whine. Once you’re in there’s no backing down from there” 

He swallowed thickly, is a relationship worth all this trouble and if so would he end up getting married and settle down with the same person till the end of his life? The fear that idea brought was crushed the instant he thought about Draco and little blond bundles of joy running around the manor one day in the far future, yes Draco the ban of his existence his fixation since he was eleven is worth it and he would be a fool if he ever let him slip through his fingers, his life would be dreadfully dull without Draco in it. As long as he kept that idea firmly on his mind it doesn’t matter what Narcissa would throw his way, he’ll take it with open arms and a head held high.

His mum must have seen the determination written on his face she smiled broadly and asked slyly “When you break the news to Sirius you father and I would like to be around, please it would be a sight to behold” he laughed and promised her he will do as she asked.

Feeling more confident he got up to head for lunch remembering that he still didn’t pack, he thanked his mother for standing by him and she gave him an adoring smile and said simply “Always” before retreating back to where she came from or to haunt her sister probably. With a skip in his steps he bounced back to the entrance hall to find hermione sitting in her usual spot nose deep in a book about wand lore judging from the title and no Ron in sight.

He settled down next to her and gave her shoulder a bump she looked up confused and smiled gently when she saw him, putting her book down and starting to eat announcing that she organized a searching theme to follow and that he had some voids to fill in the story on the train ride so she could do her work properly. As long as she is excited about it and it is clear it’s bringing her joy he would not complain.


	15. 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets to spend a month of quality time with his family and gets invited to a wedding.

Harry stood in the middle of the now empty living room of his aunt’s house looking around bemused at how fast his aunt and uncle fled the house packing everything in it. All it took was his mother and father making an appearance standing with their arms crossed glaring daggers at the older couple while Sirius ranted about all the things he’ll do to them once they slept and how he’s going to haunt them everyday each day with no moment of peace until they went mad and killed each other.

Once his aunt started begging Lilly for forgiveness his mother smirked wickedly bent down and whispered something short to her sister that had her trembling with fear turning whiter than the ghosts already in their company and running up the stairs starting to pack giving him a wide breath for the rest of the afternoon. It is safe to say that he was impressed but since he was leaving tonight it really did not matter who lived here anymore because he was sure as hell not planning on ever coming back here and now the house would remain empty, at least he had a whole month to laze around and talk to his parents and godfather like they actually lived under the same roof without his aunt screeching or her husband thundering around.

They were closer in age to being friends more than parents and they adapted this semi formal relationship where he calls them by their giving names and his father calls him Harry, Lilly was adamant that she will call him all the pet names and all the variation of motherly endearments under the sun, we was wise enough not to argue he and James shared a look, the man really taught him how and when to choose his battles. On a more serious note and since they had the house to themselves, James thought him a few spells and their uses some battle tactics and the basics of Auror training.

The best part was definitely his third week when he was washing the dishes he off offhandedly told Sirius about him and Draco, like his mother already predicted the reaction was glorious. His face made a mix of shock, confusion and pain all at once that Harry wasn’t in the bit least sorry for laughing himself silly to his face, after a low canine whine he started explaining in detail what transpired.

By far the best part was that his godfather can’t tease him about it because they are talking about his cousin’s son a Black like himself and his own godson’s love life. He got a good long lesson in Black family history and he obviously did a great effort to stay neutral for Harry’s sake, after that they delved in the pureblood courtship customs and traditions and he understood better what Draco said about being of noble blood and the respect that came with that, he also felt mortified all over again for pushing his limits and engaging intimacy without consorting with his partner first and generally making a mess of things and jumping way ahead before the required time or declaring his intentions and proving his worthiness as a suitor and if that’s not enough it happened on a dinner table in a room full of garbage. 

It is a living miracle that Draco did not curse him into the next week and sent him packing before he could explain himself and it would be fully in his rights for his blatant disrespect and audacity. It also weirdly gave him hope that Draco found his ignorance tolerable and gave him another chance, he must have done something right in the whole mess that afforded him a small measure of leniency and he won’t delude himself into thinking that it would last. He told Sirius this and the man wholeheartedly agreed resulting them into having an awkward conversation about the mechanics of the thing, what to do, what to expect, emphasis on grooming and the best spells to go about doing it.

The next day he bit the bullet and asked his mother on how the potion that allows two men to conceive works and he got a detailed lecture on the pros and cons of doing this and what to expect but luckily the older the family the stronger the chance on making it to term without complications and since the Black, Malfoy and Potter families are old blood they could have as many as they wanted and as Harry stated numerous times to his mother he wanted many, at least five.

She gave him the side eye, wished him good luck with that and advised him to wait a year after the first baby is born and then they’ll rehash this conversation again. She also insisted that if they ever have a girl she will be named after a flower like her two grandmothers, thinking on Narcissa as a grandmother had him giggling like a fool, his mother huffed rolled his eyes and blamed his father’s side of the family for this behavior.

All in all it was a great month that he treasured dearly and a refreshing break from the reality residing behind these walls where he now stood, reality that’s going to come crashing into him in the form of the order members coming to fetch him. When he was invited to Fleur and Bill’s wedding he was both excited and happy for them, at his mother’s insistence he owl ordered a new set of robes a soft ruby red velvet with golden embroidery of the potter family griffon on the back and the family crest on the front. He also received a detailed letter of his security escort when he will be travelling to the burrow he balked at the stupidity and formed a well written polite letter informing them of just that, it would be a disaster just waiting to happen when he asked for a portkey they replied that the ministry is overrun by death eater and voldemoret’s spies and they just could not risk it.

He dutifully ignored them and did as his father suggested, sent a letter to Remus asking him to make him an illegal protekey that can’t be traced back to the ministry like the ones he created in sixth year and gave to the marauders to use for emergencies. Remus did not disappoint he accepted and thought it was the better option but he was sadly outvoted and if that was Harry’s wish then he would only be happy to oblige and he said it would give them time for some much needed explanations, that he’ll arrive at lunch and they’d leave after dinner giving them amble time to catch up or so he put it which is a nice way of saying grilling him for information.

When Remus arrived the next day he served him lunch as they sat at the table, after some polite conversation and pointed remarks the wolf finally gave him all his attention waiting for him to start wherever he liked, by a way of explanation he pulled his locket and called for his parents and Sirius. Looking back maybe he should have warned the man or something as he watched him getting up from where he fell on the floor on shaky legs, eyes glistering with tears darting from one face to the other while whining miserably.

Once Harry poured him a glass of water and Lilly urged him gently to drink and take deep breaths they settled back at the table and started to explain together what happened in the last month of the school year. Finishing each other’s sentences and nodding to what the other one is saying with Sirius giving side comments and grumbling about snivelous and hocroxes.

By the end of it Remus looked ready to faint his mouth working but no sound really coming out filially he crocked a question “Do you have anything stronger than water in this house?”

Harry smiled gently and poured him two fingers of whisky from his uncle’s deserted stash earning himself some raised eyebrows from his parents and two thumbs up and a broad grin from his delinquent of a godfather.

He looked at the man and said flatly “No it tasted horrible, I prefer beer when at home or wine in polite company” James shot Sirius a smug look promoting Lilly to smack him on the back of the head.

Whatever spell fell on Remus lifted as he laughed still a bit shaken “Sirius hated beer and your father hated hard liquor, it was a debate that once started usually ended up in a shouting match with me and Lilly in the middle” he said fondly.

“Simply because beer is better than that artificial bitter tasting, foul smelling distilled alcohol and my son knows it” said James arrogantly.

Sirius drew a breath to argue back no doubt but Lilly snapped first “None of that, you will not be corrupting my baby and turning him into an alcoholic before he reached eighteen and if either of you go into this argument one more time you’d wish you never died in the first place, am I clear?” 

“Yes my love whatever you say goes” James said nuzzling the side of her neck till she softened her posture, Harry learned that a happy spouse equals a happy life or in this case afterlife it’s all about learning when to compromise really.

Sirius snickered but when his mother disapproving frown moved to him he lifted his hands in peace looking like a kicked puppy. Harry looked at Remus and the man was having the best time of his life sipping his drink and looking at them from the rim of his glass eyes brighter and happier than he ever saw him be.

He left them to catch up and talk about the current situation on the ministry and what he heard was not encouraging in the least, he realistically knew the government was corrupt but he had no idea it ran this deep there even been talk of mugguleborn registry when he asked about it Remus sighed and explained the concept ending with “Dora was the first to hear about this and connect it to the disappearances that’s been happening, since her dad is a muggleborn and refused to leave the country Andy made up her mind and packed their things taking her sister on her offer and moving them to grimmauld palace, ever since that happened Dora mellowed down and got back to her usual self but stayed tight lipped about what happened in the house itself and it’s occupants”

“Actually I haven’t heard anything about what became of grimmauld palace after i signed it away to Draco, do you know anything about it?” he asked curiously what he really wanted to know was if anyone had seen Draco or heard from him because until now he hadn’t and any owls he sends come back later with a frustrated Hidwig so he stopped after the second week, judging by the look his mother is giving him she knows exactly what he’s doing.

Remus however laughed when pressed he explained by saying “After visiting her family in France when the whole mess with Dumbledore happened, Bill and Fleur went straight to grimmauld palace not knowing that it is no longer the order’s headquarters, Fleur was zapped and got thrown back falling onto Bill when she touched the door, Narcissa looked down at them from the second floor window and said that was just a warning and the only reason they are still alive is that they do not have malicious intent towards the Blacks and they should leave while they can spreading the word to those who once walked their halls freely” he chuckled

“Fleur was beyond herself with rage but Bill quickly checked the wards before following Narcissa’s advice and leaving. He is still gushing on the originality of them and the creative use of the family magic within its walls while Fleur fumed silently. Everybody in the order now knows that unless you’re explicitly summoned there is no way in that fortified fortress. That’s what finally did the trick and appeased Dora” he finished dreamily.

James and Sirius shared a look and he and his mother snickered to themselves. It was comforting hearing that Draco was safe and would remain so surrounded by family that will watch his back.

Even though the idea of Andy and Narcissa under the same roof brought chills creeping up his spine, they spoke some more about what measures are being taken to prevent people from being kidnapped and he was pleased to hear that Narcissa offered Dora the Malfoy manner to house whomever she saw fit or in danger guaranteeing that no ministry worker would believe that she is using her home to hide refugees from them and also arranging safe passage to those who have the means to live elsewhere crossing from the manor to the villa in France and then disappearing to where they wanted to from there. The order asked Dora to propose that her aunt could join them and she scoffed at the idea, instead since she was the only one with access to grimmauld palace in their group she acted as an intermediary and the person that maggleborns go directly to for help.

At diner they discussed the upcoming wedding and the circus that the burrow became, where anyone that comes for order business ends up helping with the preparations to Fleur’s immense joy. When they finished eating Harry went to do the dishes as Remus shrinked his trunk and pocketed it saying teary goodbyes to his friends and promising to look after Harry as the ghost vanished and Harry hid his locket back under his shirt he saw two figures standing across the street making their way to the house stealthily only a reflection of silver masks shining under the street light gave them away. He turned around and ran into Remus knocking him to the round and pulling him behind the kitchen counter just as spell fire exploded.

It did not take much time for Remus to catch up on what’s happening he grabbed Harry by the arm and activated the portkey just as a chunk of roof came zooming down on them with a tug under his navel and a squeezing feeling he dropped inside the wards of the burrow on top of Remus who held him against his body protectively.

He coughed and got to his feet extending a hand to the wolf to hoist him up he said “I told you a portkey is better than travelling in a group, it was foolish of the order to think that they won’t attack” he finished dusting plaster off of his clothes and Remus doing the same thing to his hair.

Just then Molly came in the living room wand drawn and stance ready, “We were attacked” Remus said “Death eaters” Harry shrugged at the same time he looked down at the mess they made “Sorry for the mess Mrs weasly” he added sheepishly.

“Never mind that dear, are you two okay?” she asked as she banished the snoot they brought with them.

“Thank you, yes i am okay. You?” he asked looking at Remus

“Yes i’m fine, nice reflexes back there kiddo” he tapped him on the shoulder before Molly shoved him into a seat and went back to the kitchen to bring him something to eat no doubt, no matter what happens he’ll always be too skinny for her to let up on him.

“I am James’s son” he offered with a cheeky wink and Remus gave a bark of laughter, to anyone from the outside this would look sad, an orphan talking about his dead father to feel connected to him. But to Remus and himself they spent the better of a half hour listening to James being a proud dad boasting about his son’s reflexes.

A few minutes later he was grabbed by Hermione, she led him to Ron’s room who was unusually subdued as she grilled him about the attack, if you can even call it that. He dutifully did as he was told then he tentatively asked her about the ministry and the direction they are going down, that got him an hour long lecture on the laws that the supporters of voldemort are pushing in painful detail, after that she told him what she did to her parents and about the muggle attacks that drove her to do so in the first place, then she gushed on Narcissa’s willingness to help the people in need and how much she grew to respect her all the while Ron looked more and more sour. Harry privately agreed but he was beyond burning with curiosity to know what is Narcissa planning, never let it be said that the Blacks are not hospitable and to a degree kind to their guests but this goes beyond that duty and above.

They were called downstairs to help fold the napkins for tomorrow and socialize with the rest of the house, Harry enjoyed catching up with everyone there and made point of avoiding the elephant in the room and not talking about anything war related. Instead he asked about wedding traditions and what would be expected of them tomorrow, Mrs Weasly was too happy to explain. He did not have a date for tomorrow but before he can even properly turn to Hermione, Ginny jumped on the opportunity and volunteered, he eyed her doubtfully and thought of how long she can hold her own against Draco before he mopped the floor with her but under the urging of Mrs Weasly he relented and accepted, he felt like he just walked in a mother daughter scheme as Ginny blew a relieved breath and Molly a triumphant air, the offensive thing is they’re not even trying to be subtle about it.

It was unimpressive to say the least, not only did he think of Ginny as a sister figure but she looked too much like his mother to ever really consider looking at her in a romantic light not to mention there is already a certain snarky blond that has him hanging on his every whim already and if he knew something about Draco is that he does not know how to share.

When it was nearing midnight and most of the occupants of the house went to get ready for bed he went to the kitchen for a beer and slipped out the back door before getting noticed, he found a cozy spot under a tree not too far from the house and he plopped down taking a lungful of the country fresh smelling air. Midway to finishing his beer a regal looking brown eagle owl swooped down and stopped before him, he knew that owl he saw it many times in the great hall it’s too remarkable to be forgettable.

He laughed softly as it looked him up and down and his sitting arrangements disdainfully, a perfect imitation of its owner. It pushed its leg impatiently up in the air done with being in his presence already and flapping its massive wings for balance, he reached down carefully and took the package from it, once free the owl took off flapping its wings right in his face probably out of spite for bringing it to this location.

He chuckled as he got to his feet, downing the rest of his beer in generous gulps he headed back inside the house and up to the room he’s staying in swinging by the kitchen to throw the empty bottle away. Once in his room he changed brushed his teeth and settled cross legged his back to the headboard and opened the small package, inside there was a letter and a small jewelry box. He picked the letter first and noticed that it weirdly smelled of Draco, great Merlin he was becoming a creep or worse a teenager with a crush, he groaned and opened the letter eagerly : 

Dear Harry   
Read this carefully for it will burn once read. I wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday and I do know I am the first, you have terrible friends.  
Inside the little box is a special ring, it will transport you to its brother no matter where you are so you can always come back to me when lost. All you have to do is bring it to your lips kiss it awake and whisper “Take me to the one I seek”  
It was made by the Black family magic so it will allow you to enter the house without a problem, just do not make a habit of it.  
Ps: Sirius’s room is still as you left it and is becoming an eye sore that my mother is itching to renovate, Do not say I never warned you.  
Blissfully still Not yours, Draco.

Just when he finished reading the last skillfully wrote part it busted into flames and evaporated, he smiled softly at the thoughtfulness behind the gesture and the precise phrasing of the letter, the right balance between insulting standoffish and sweetly caring. He just knows that he won’t tire of this anytime soon if ever.

He moved on to the small green velvet box opening it to reveal a silver dragon standing to attention and spreading its wings with two small green emeralds as eyes. It slithered suddenly to his left thumb finger and curled itself on the base solidifying into a ring there, a beautiful silver dragon, gracefully elegant and deadly in its delicacy just like the person who made it.

He grinned as he ran the tips of his fingers on it cradling his hand close to his heart and curling on his side feeling giddy at the prospect of seeing Draco again soon. That is indeed the best birthday present he could ever get, he wondered ideally what is Draco doing right now and if he is thinking of him as much as Harry does and if so what is he thinking. With that thought he fell into peaceful sleep filled with gentle touches soft sighs and loving kisses.


	17. The Black family ideals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Th Black family dynamics and unexpected house guests .

Draco walked down the stairs with a skip in his steps after he woke up, feeling well rested and energized. The best thing that happened to their little family is deciding to come back to the Black house and mending bridges with his sane aunt and her husband, his mother has never been happier and more at ease if you followed her around you could see that she’s feeling lieges better than she was at Malfoy manner, her movements are more fluid her clothes are cheerful and she looked years younger, a soft smile always gracing her features whenever she was in the general vicinity of her sister.

He couldn’t forget how she kept fussing with everything regarding the house after their trip to the bank where they finished signing all the paperwork and paying the bills for the new furniture, he remembered his mother clearly stating that if they are going to be stuck in the house for a while they better make it as comfortable as they could and she definitely did. Now grimmauld palace in truly the ancestral Black home fitting for the name, everything is so lavish yet tasteful awfully expensive yet subtle and above all airy and welcoming.

Long gone the oppressive atmosphere and dark depressing feeling to it, his warding spell imprinting his mother’s personality with her hard work paid off handsomely. The past month has truly been a blessing for the soul once he opened the study and cleaned it out moving some of the more important documents to the basement and throwing the rest away the house was officially up and running, even the library revealed itself to them and he had a fun week organizing it and restocking what was missing from the Malfoy and Black vaults and the collection he picked up from the room of hidden things, covering everything from obscure branches of magic to lore and forgotten old rituals rivaling the Hogwarts library if only Granger could see it she would weep that was his proud addition to the house while his mother made a point in transforming the attic into a world wonder, enlarging it magically and ordering all kinds of trees stone benches and hanged flower pots dangling from the ceiling floating along with the fairy lights at night and basking in the sun during the light of day.

He couldn’t forget his aunt’s reaction to the house when she first arrived she was awestruck to see the home that she grew up visiting so drastically improved that her mistrust flew out the window the second day of their stay, she and his mother both grew inseparable, heads always bent together having secret conversations plotting god knows what, his mother calmed down somewhat and her sister sharpened buzzing with life and energy.

As for her husband he was subdued at first, rejected by society and obviously not knowing what to expect of the family dynamic and how to interact with them not wanting to abuse of their hospitality or make a wrong impression but as his wife was whisked away Draco stepped in and dragged him to the library, stacked all the healing related books in front of him and grumbled about the unfairness of the views regarding some healing rituals as dark getting them banned and left to be forgotten when they could help a lot of people.

And from that moment onward Mr Tonks or Ted as he insisted to be called disappeared into research feeling outraged at the ministry burying this knowledge from the public and ranting about it at dinner under the amused looks his aunt kept throwing him and thankful ones his mother kept giving him, they did not want Ted to feel excluded as he proved himself to be a wise and civilized gentleman.

It takes Dora visiting every two nights for dinner to forcefully drag him out of the library and the research paper he’s righting to join them at the dinner table his sheepish excuse was since he was in hiding he would use his time and be productive learning all he can and defying the ministry by publishing a paper containing all the benefits of the forgotten arts and forcing their hand into including it into the teaching healer programs again plus he was restocking on medical remedies and potions once he found his way to the potion laboratory in the basement, just to be on the safe side as he said.

As for Draco he thoroughly enjoyed tracking back the origins of the elder wand and the literature it inspired Majic most evil was only one of them while also consuming the Black grimoires, who ever said the Blacks are a paranoid bunch was not lying and he could not deny the claim with the evidence sitting on his study desks, there was an ancestor who enjoyed torture a bit too much and he was inspired by the Asian take on body torture and German one of mind breaking games to say that the book was inspirational was putting it mildly.

He also found another Book on hocruxes belonging to the Blacks, as his grandfather’s journals were left behind locked in the library at the Malfoy manner, the ritual to create one is not that difficult but the results are horrific, to never be able to feel human emotions anymore is truly a terrible fate that generates mad men and to think Lord nutter did it seven times already is beyond insane, no doubt the man was beyond all hope and needs to be put down like the rabid dog he is. 

He passed the book to his mother grimly in one of her afternoon tea with her sister and asked her to read it and explain the issue since she was not bound by oath, after that his aunt set to work making a heavily detailed list of all of the founder’s heirlooms and traced them back in history and lineage while his mother brainstormed about the still unknown last horcroxes.

On his way down he passed the library, pocked his head in to wish Ted a good morning, getting a absent minded greeting in return he chuckled as he made his way to the dining room for breakfast his emerald green silk summer robes flowing after him as he jumped the last few steps. He braided his silver hair around his head today as it was getting hotter even as the house always kept the air cool and refreshed around them while letting the natural light shine inwards.

He found his mother and aunt already sitting at the table sipping tea and talking in hushed tones but strangely enough Dora was also with them looking tired as she always did these days nursing a cup of what appeared to be black coffee, he wished them good morning and sat at the head of the table receiving distracted nods and waves from the two elder women and a bright smile from Dora, she was really growing on him she’s not half bad for a huffelpuff and according to her he’s alright for a snake but they always settle the argument by conceding that they were Blacks before anything else.

“Good morning cousin, you’re looking especially lovely this morning. What gives?” she beamed at him leaning forward on the table while his breakfast appeared 

“Nothing in particular Dora dear, just woke up feeling exceptionally satisfied and greatly thankful for my blessings” she was clearly taken aback by the positivity in his voice and he gave her a small smile “Not that i’m complaining it’s always a delight having you here but since those two are butting heads I take it something is wrong with the refugees situation?” he asked as he pointed with his the knife he just used to spread jam on the toast to his mother and aunt still talking distractedly ignoring their existence having a heated argument by the looks of things.

She looked at the two women in question and gave a snort of laughter “I’ve spent the better part of the night organizing the numbers of the people staying in your old house and running background checks for the new families that approached me with the request for sanctuary” she took another sip of her coffee and bite of her croissant.

“Dora you are no longer in the office you can indulge yourself by eating a healthy full breakfast there is no one chasing after you and frankly you look like you need it” she gave him a sour look but accepted the plate of toast he pushed her way “And i wish for someone else to be known for harboring muggleborns that is just asking for trouble and painting a target on your back, i don’t feel safe with that” he grumbled into his cup.

Her hair turned bright yellow as she cooed “You do care for me after all don’t you?” she teased.

“Of course I do don’t be thick Dora we’re family and family look after their own you know that” he snapped at her thinking of the danger she’s willingly placing herself in and how they’re going to avoid it.

She reached out and gave his hand a squeeze “I know, it’s strange but i’m glad to be a part of it, just takes some getting used to all that this family entails. We’ve spent the better parts of our lives separated after all” she said softly.

He frowned miserably but conceded to the point, she must have seen this because she added rather loudly “That’s what they’re arguing about actually, finding a way to be more discreet about my involvements and a way to get out of doge if things turn south” he gave her an utterly confused look at the expression she used and she laughed “Your mother gave me this” she showed him the pendant from under her shirt “This can transport me back to this house even under the ministry’s antiapparational wards if it comes down to it she nicked it from the manor before she left”

Draco remembered seeing Lucious wearing that when going to meetings with the minister and he nodded approvingly at least she has a safe way out if it came down to it “Just promise me to use it and not do something moronically heroic if you find yourself in a tight spot” he pleaded.

“That is fine by me, I will leave the heroism to Remus and Harry” he perked up and gave her a questioning look, she rolled her eyes but answered “Last night when Remus went to bring Harry to the burrow for the wedding they were attacked by death eaters” she raised her hand at his panicked look and continued reassuringly “They are both fine, the original plan was to get a group to disguise ourselves as Harry and split up creating multiple decoys to confuse the death eaters” 

“Why on earth is that considered a sound plan? Why not just jump through different locations via apparation to lose the trail and then take a protkey to the burrow” he said incredulous and he finished his breakfast.

She threw her head back and laughed “That’s exactly what Harry said, he told the order thanks but no thanks and asked Remus specifically to come pick him up using a portkey of his creation, looks like you’re rubbing on the golden boy, Merlin knows he can use all the self preservation he can get”

He scowled at the sly smile she sent his way, but soon they were dragged into a conversation by their mothers about the housing of the refugees as the influx increased dramatically as the new minister was appointed and Umbridge of all people is leading the move against muggleborns and gaining political power and backing from the death eater supporters pushing for trials, his mother and aunt shared a meaningful look at the mention of the pink toad and he just knew that whatever happens that woman is just living on borrowed time and won’t make it to the end of war.

Dora excused herself to go catch a shower and few hours of sleep in the bedroom she claimed upstairs before getting ready for the wedding asking his mother to help her pick a dress who agreed readily earning suspicious looks from her own mother before bolting out of the room.

He also excused himself wishing both women a good day as he headed to his study to keep working on a safe way to destroy the hocroxes without damaging the container like he did with Harry while limiting the potential backlash and containing the magic consumed in the process without overwhelming himself, so far he made great progress and is confident that he can absorb the magic but he also needed what was referred to as an anchor in the Black tomes to stabilize him enough to contain the magic and eliminate the backlash of energy.

He missed lunch and just asked the kitchen house elf for a sandwich and some tea too engrossed in reading through his family journals about the Black magic and how it worked with different heads of the house before him, from what he understood when he reactivated the wards and spilled his blood he officially pledged himself to the Black family thus the silver hair. The family magic itself is offensive and brutal in its nature using magic to consume magic it’s genius and untraceable because once the Black magic finishes consuming whatever it was unleashed upon it loops around itself and goes back to its host leaving no trace of it in the outside world, the perfect murder weapon really.

Just as he was finishing up and sending the journals back to safe keeping in the weapon’s room in the basement to go down for dinner the snake ring on his left thumb coiled lifted its head and hissed, it only took him a moment to register what was happening before alarms went blazing in his head signalling intruders inside the house not authorized to be there, with a single flick of his wand he set the wards to their maximum security measures and the house to automatic lock-down where no one nor anything can come in and out and whoever approaches the house from the outside looking to force their way in with deadly intent they’ll drop dead on the spot as the house drains their magic.

He jumped to his feet wand at the ready and raced down the stairs to the first level where the house is containing whoever was foolish enough to break in, he reached down just as his mother and aunt came down from the drawing room and stood at both his sides wands out hands steady and posture ready to spring into action, he made sure to ward the library so Ted would be safe inside and willed the door to disappear if this was one of those muggleborn fanatics they’re not coming into touching distance with his aunt’s husband.

But all of that was unnecessary as they took in the sight that greeted them when they turned the corner to the entrance hall, sprawled on the floor was a groaning Harry while Granger was secured firmly by the suit of armor circling her and by the looks of it squeezing the air from her lungs and weasly was secured in the low chair hands legs and torso bound while being choked by the wall lamp.

Flabbergasted but not dropping his guard he looked at his mother who gave a minuscule nod and moved to stand in front of the ginger while his aunt mirrored her standing guard wand pointed at Granger, he asked the house softly to release its prisoners but to stay alert of any sudden movements.

He moved to stand next to Harry looking down at him as he brunet gave him a sheepish smile, he was wearing muggle clothes and looking a bit winded like he just came back from a run a bit flushed and his hair looked more of a mess than usual, he heard more than saw the other two sputtering and gasping for breath but not daring to even breath wrong with the tow Backs holding them at wand point.

He lifted a pointed eyebrow at Harry who was just getting to his feet, the other boy took him in from the top of his head to his bare feet and said in a dazed voice “You changed your hair” 

He rolled his eyes and pointed to the two unwanted house guests and bit out “Explain”.

Harry got back to looking sheepish shuffling his feet as he explained “We were at the wedding and we got word that the ministry has fallen” he saw his aunt tense up from the corner of his eyes and sent a prayer that Dora be alright, he cut him out before he continued “Where is Dora?” 

Harry looked a bit surprised and said “She was at the wedding with us and when the death eaters attacked she pushed Ron on to me and told us to run, Hermione got a hold of us and apparated us to muggle London. That’s the last I saw of Dora”

Draco turned to his ant and said “She’s alive and well I would feel it if she was injured and stopped feeling her altogether if she was not here anymore” he said sympathetically.

He looked back at Harry and nodded for him to continue “We went to get something to eat regroup and lay low when we were attacked by two death eaters Rockwood and the Russian brute Dolehov, I...” he trailed off looking uncomfortable and a bit nauseous.

He looked at his mother and said “Mother why don’t you and aunt Andy attend to our guests in the drawing room, Harry and I will be back shortly” he waited until she nodded and he grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him upstairs to the study waving the door of the library back to existence and reassuring a startled Ted that everything is alright and that he can go down to check on their guests for injuries.

Once the office door was closed behind them he found himself with an armful of shaking Harry, he guessed that the adrenaline had finally left his body and everything is coming back to him, he asked a house elf to get him a calming drought and some tea while he sat beside Harry on the sofa of the office still running his hands soothingly up and down his back while the other boy curled into him.

After some coaxing he got Harry to drink the calming potion freshly brewed by Ted and take the cup of tea in his hands. He stared at it blankly for a minute or two and the he took a deep breath looked at him intently and said “I killed them both” Draco did not even blink he just nodded approvingly and was confused when Harry let out a soft sigh closed his eyes and murmured “Psychopath” fondly.

And then it drawled on him he took Harry’s hand in his and said fiercely “what did they do?”

Harry frowned and said “Nothing I incapacitate them after they stunned Ron and killed them before they could get back up”

“No i’m not talking about the death eaters i’m talking about your friends” he spat venomously because he just knew that whatever state Harry is in now is times worse because of those judgy idealistically moronic pricks.

Harry winced and confessed saying “They did not take kindly to me killing them and we had an argument, they simply wanted to obliviate them but i knew they will be back harming more people, people who may not be able to protect themselves just because they are incapacitated did not mean they are harmless we reached a standstill and they looked at me like i was going mad or worst like i’m a deranged criminal” he sniffed and Draco leaned into him showing his support.

“Then what happened” he asked softly when the silence stretched and he left Harry relax next to him.

“We needed to go somewhere safe Hermione was talking about going on the run camping outdoors and hunting for hocroxes and I wished that you were there because you won’t judge me for what i did and you always have better plans for the long run so i suggested that we come here since this house gained a reputation of being the safest place in London and the second best in security right after Hogwarts itself in all of England” he nudged Draco “Plus you would be here and i already suspect you have a plan of action” 

Draco buried his head into Harry’s neck enjoying his warmth and smell to keep himself from running down the stairs and cursing those unworthy imbeciles, he said lightly “So you’re here after my cunning skills and bright intelligence?” he huffed a laugh as Harry threw his hands around him hugging him close and kissing the top of his head “Among other things, just so it happens I missed you dearly and i couldn’t stand to stay away for longer” he said softly to his ear.

Draco shivered pleasantly and kissed Harry’s neck fondly “I guess it won’t be an inconvenience to have you around the house, things were starting to get rather dull around here” he relished in the sound of Harry’s lively laughter as he shook the rest of the negative feelings the evening brought.

“I like what you did around the house by the way it now feels like a home rather than a horror show” he said noising at Draco’s hair and rubbing his cheek against it.

“You should say that to my Mother, she would love that” he chuckled knowing that his mother would be both pleased and proud of her accomplishments “I’ll give you a tour after dinner”

“Alright, but can we stay a little bit more together i don’t want to go out and face the world yet” as soon as Draco nodded harry hooked a hand under his legs urging him to sit comfortably in his lap while he admired the dragon ring sitting snugly on Harry’s left hand as it rested innocently on his thigh smoothing the silk there.

Harry gave a long sigh of content and said quietly “I know we are in the middle of war but i am going to officially ask your mother for permission to court you, even in these unusual circumstances we find ourselves in i am not willing to waste any more time and i want to do it the right way this time because you deserve nothing less”

If it’s even possible Draco melted into Harry his bones turning to goo, too chocked up by emotions and touched by the act of chivalry he just nodded. He knew that Harry was serious because the man was too honest and genuine for his own good and would never willingly stray someone on. 

They stayed like that until a house elf sent by his mother asked them down to dinner, Draco entangled himself and led Harry to Sirius’s old room to freshen up and he went to his to wear something more fitting for guests brush his hair wash his limps and put some perfume.

Draco met him again on the landing looking around in wonder when Harry looked at him his faced light up and his eyes sharpened and drifted towards him in confident strides offering him his hand escorting him to dinner, Draco’s stomach fluttered as his skin tingled at the looks Harry kept seeking him. Logically he knew that he was good looking and that he turned heads his summers in France were a testament to that but the way Harry looked at him, like something precious to behold is both flattering and overwhelming.

When they reached the dinner table Harry pulled out his chair for him and sat to his left earning a round of raised eyebrows from his mother and aunt as he blushed softly and tried to smooth his expression but Harry did not notice as he settled down in his own chair and pulled the napkin into his lap, all it took for his mood to sour and face to turn to stone was looking at two seats down from Harry at Granger’s confusion and Weasly’s disgust to remember he had a bone to pick with them.

He asked his aunt’s husband who is sitting with her for once eyeing the two in front of him warily how their surprise guest are fairing and he said something along the lines of shaken but fine, he thanked him politely receiving a look from the man clearly saying never to do that again, inclining his head he started choosing what to eat pushing a few dishes in Harry’s direction frowning at what little he chose.

The conversation floated around the table politely a little bit strained but his mother and aunt can put anyone at ease when they wished to, Andy asked Harry how he has been doing and soon after Harry complimented Narcissa on a marvelous job done and she promptly asked him to do whatever he pleased with Sirius’s room as long as he let her take down the offensive posters off the walls, Harry turned beat red and nodded quickly coughing into his fist when Andy murmured something about rebellious hormonal boys, Granger was bombarding Ted with question about his field of work and some information she read over the years and he was too happy to oblige the enthusiastic young witch while Weasly just stuffed his mouth with everything he can get his hands on like he never ate before it was so appalling that his mother made a few pointed comments but they just went over his head, when he looked at her and complimented the food with his mouth full she visibly gave up.

Waiting for desert after they finished talking about how lovely the wedding had been and how happy the bride and groom were after Harry gushed about how beautiful everything was and how nice weddings are in the wizarding world compared to the muggle ones, the conversation came to a comfortable lull.

Draco took the opportunity to look over to his mother and asking casually “Say mother, when you lived in the manor did you come in contact with Rockwood and the Russian brute?”

His mother frowned in confusion as the whole room went deadly silent but answered him anyway “Yes I did dear, they were awfully right for each other a match made in hell you could say”

“oh?” he asked far too innocently to be believed “How so?”

Granger stated squirming in her seat and Weasly glared at them for talking about death eaters so openly on the dinner table.

His mother studied him for a moment took in the hard set of his jaw along with the vindictive gleam in his eyes and the haunted look of Harry she seemed to put two and two together as she answered airily “They were in love and engaged to be married before Rockwood went to Askaban after the first fall of the Dark Lord, they were introduced to each other among the death eater ranks and quickly bonded over their mutual interests” She looked directly at Granger smelling her weakness radiating bless her heart and said “You see Rockwood was an unspeakable and he was known for his work on the psychology of the mind basically he created a way to use ligimacy to overpower the human brain strip it of free will and program it at his own perverted whims making it believe whatever he wanted and see whatever he wanted, his prized artwork was my sister Bellatrix he made her into the perfect killing machine too happy to obey craving pain and torture for pleasure either done to her or by her, he also used to manipulate government officials in the ministry altering their personality a little bit every time until they turned into the perfect puppets or just broke and killed themselves or their families and were sentenced to Azkaban” the girl looked about ready to break in tears but his mother did not ease up.

She looked at Weasly next “Antonin Dolohov, nicknamed the Russian brute not because of his bulky frame but rather the brute force he used when torturing people for the Dark Lord, he did not use magic he was a fan of being hands on it brought him pleasure thus where the name brute came from. His favorite technique in torturing people physically was, to carve into them cutting fingers ears gouging an eye removing meat off of bone while the victim screamed and he relished in their agony he found it rather orgasmic to enter a person that way and when he got what he needed from them Rockwood would strip him down and they would...” she did not get t finish as Granger shot up from her chair crying and screaming for her to stop.

His mother ignored her and the green looking Weasly who was seconds from fainting and looked at a grim looking Harry radiating righteous anger and asked calmly “Did you kill them?”

“Yes” he spat viciously all traces of guilt or remorse long gone from his face.

“Good” his mother praised smiling evilly her features were one of sadistic glee “At least the families of their victims can now rest in peace knowing that the monsters who tortured their loved ones are now dead” harry nodded tightly at that and inclined his head in thanks.

His aunt broke the silence that followed looking at the two shaken teenagers bundled together at the end of the table “War is no place for the weak hearted or children. Sometimes you cannot afford to show your enemy kindness, it’s either kill or be killed or worse only the strongest survives and there is no half measures, we’ve thrown them in jail once and look at where we are now because we did the ‘right’ thing all those years ago” she whipped her mouth with her napkin and stood up.

“Come on let me show you to where you’ll be staying” she turned to her sister and said “Cissy please inform me if you heard from Dora” his mother stood up and gave her hand a quick squeeze kissed her cheek and nodded before she turned away and left.

Ted put a supporting hand on his wife’s lower back and they left wishing them goodnight as they went Weasly hugging a shaken Granger by the waist following mutely after them.

Once they were gone he relaxed in his chair and raised his wine glass to the door in a silent toast for managing to put those fools in their place and making them see reality, Harry took his right hand and kissed it repeatedly rubbing his cheek along his knuckles and saying a soft “Thank you”

He smiled stood up and brought Harry with him for a quick hug and kissed the crown of his head saying “Nobody is allowed to make you feel shitty besides me” the sound of Harry’s laughter trailed after him as he was making his way to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and stick around for the rest of the ride, comments and opinions are always welcome and i'm looking forward to reading your thoughts and input so don't hesitate to leave a comment bellow.  
> Ps: English isn't my first language but i'd like to think that i am holding my own just fine, I would appreciate having a beta work with me to perfect this work since this is my very first and i am in need of advice and guidance.


End file.
